Marido por encomenda
by kacardoso
Summary: Histórico


**Marido Por Encomenda**

**(Sin and Sensibility)**

**Suzanne Enoch**

**1º livro da série – Família Griffin**

**Londres, 1811**

A espera de um marido sedutor...

Eleanor Griffin sabe que um dia terá de se casar, mas até que esse dia chegue, ela quer flertar e namorar, como qualquer outra jovem de sua idade.

Entretanto, temeroso de que a irmã se envolva em um escândalo, o duque de Melbourne pede a seu melhor amigo, Valentine, que fique de olho na espevitada Eleanor...

Não poderia existir, em toda Londres, um acompanhante menos qualificado do que Valentine Corbett, um homem tão libertino e devasso quanto bonito e atraente. Um conquistador incorrigível...e por quem Eleanor é apaixonada desde desde menina! Mas quem diria que Valentine seria capaz de se comportar de maneira tão honrosa e respeitável, como um perfeito cavalheiro, apesar do brilho de desejo que ilumina seus olhos sedutores?

E Eleonor precisa tomar cuidado, pois ela prometeu se casar imediatamente com o homem escolhido por seus irmãos, ao menor sinal de escândalo...

**Digitalização: ****Cris Andrade**

**Revisão: ****Maria Rocha**

Copyright © 2005 by Suzanne Enoch

Originalmente publicado em 2005 pela HarperCollins Publishers

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM

HARPERCOLLINS PUBLISHERS

NY, NY - USA

Todos os direitos reservados.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança

com pessoas vivas ou mortas terá sido mera coincidência.

Proibida a reprodução, total ou parcial, desta publicação, seja

qual for o meio, eletrônico ou mecânico, sem a permissão

expressa da Editora Nova Cultural Ltda.

EDITORA Leonice Pomponio

ASSISTENTES EDITORIAIS

Patrícia Chaves Silvia Moreira

EDIÇÃO/TEXTO

Tradução: Elizabeth Arantes Bueno

Revisão: Giacomo Leone

ARTE Mônica Maldonado

ILUSTRAÇÃO

Hankins + Tegenborg, Ltd.

MARKETING/COMERCIAL

Andrea Riccelli

PRODUÇÃO GRÁFICA

Sônia Sassi

PAGINAÇÃO

Dany Editora Ltda.

© 2008 Editora Nova Cultural Ltda.

Rua Paes Leme, 524 - 10s andar - CEP 05424-010 - São Paulo – SP

.

**Capítulo ****I**

Valentine Corbett, o marquês de Deverill, tomou um gole de uísque.

— Vamos ter encrenca, Lydia — ele murmurou.

— Não por parte de meu marido, suponho. — Lady Franch levantou a cabeça, interrompendo o que fazia naquele mo mento.

— Não, seu marido continua ocupado com Geneviève DuMer.

— Safado. — Lady Franch abaixou a cabeça novamente. Depois, olhou, curiosa, para o marquês.

— A que está se referindo, Valentine?

— John Priestley está colocando um bracelete de pérolas no pulso de Eleanor Griffin. — O marquês afastou mais a cortina, por onde podia ver o que acontecia no salão. — Os dois estão parados na frente de todos, incluindo os três irmãos de lady Griffin. Duvido muito que o duque de Melbourne apro ve que a irmã aceite presentes de um cavalheiro em público, principalmente de um idiota que não pode nem ser conside rado um pretendente à mão de Eleanor.

— Está mais interessado no que acontece no salão do que em mim? — lady Franch reclamou. — Não mais o satisfaço, Valentine?

O marquês suspirou. Mesmo excitado, nunca perdia o con trole das emoções. Nem mesmo fechava os olhos quando uma mulher o estimulava sexualmente, por mais que tal atitude lhe desse prazer.

Lydia se recompôs e aceitou o copo de uísque que o amante estendia.

Valentine voltou a atenção ao que acontecia no salão.

— Acredito que seu marido possa estar procurando a esposa.

— Oh, sim, mas, já que ele não enxerga bem, não preci samos nos preocupar. Oh, querido, estarei na festa dos Beckwith na quinta-feira. — Lady Franch ajeitou o vestido. — E eles têm um jardim tropical adorável.

— E com muito pouca iluminação, pelo que ouvi dizer. — Dando um passo para o lado, Valentine permitiu que lady Franch retornasse ao salão primeiro.

Encostou-se na parede por um momento, ainda observan do o que atraíra sua atenção havia pouco. Eleanor Griffin era uma tola. Não apenas continuava com o bracelete em seu pulso, como parecia encorajar o rapaz, rindo com o que ele dizia. Valentine deu uma olhada para o lado, locali zando o irmão mais velho de Eleanor. Sebastian, o duque de Melbourne, continuava a conversar com lorde Tomlin, mas Deverill o conhecia o suficiente para saber que não estava satisfeito. Talvez a noite ainda oferecesse alguns mo mentos interessantes.

— Ele é um louco!

Valentine reconheceu a voz imediatamente, mesmo sem ver quem falara.

— Presumo que esteja se referindo a Priestley, Shay.

— Ele já foi alertado. — De pé, encostado à parede, lorde Charlemagne Griffin olhava a irmã e John Priestley dan çando.

— Então deve dar ao rapaz um ponto por merecimento. Afinal, se foi alertado e ainda assim dança com sua irmã, é corajoso — Valentine pegou um copo de uísque que o garçom lhe oferecia.

— Vou premiá-lo pela imbecilidade.

— É apenas um bracelete, Shay. O acontecimento não merecerá mais do que uma notinha nos jornais de mexericos.

— Um bracelete no pulso de minha irmã — Charlemagne acrescentou, ácido. — Priestley deveria saber quando desis tir. Vive rodeando a nossa casa e Melbourne já está irritado com esse caça-dotes. Eleanor sabe muito bem disso.

Valentine observou o casal dançando. Com os cabelos cor de mel presos em um arranjo artístico no topo da cabeça e um elegante traje verde, a graciosa Eleanor Griffin parecia perfeitamente calma. Claro, os irmãos não a matariam. Já Priestley poderia não ter tanta sorte.

— Talvez sua irmã esteja se rebelando contra vocês — Valentine conjeturou.

— Se ela estiver fazendo isso, essa rebeldia vai ser bem curta.

Rindo, o marquês terminou de tomar o seu uísque.

— Complicações. E por isso que sou feliz por não ter irmãs. Eu o verei amanhã, Shay?

Charlemagne fez um sinal afirmativo.

— Melbourne me disse que o convidou. Dessa vez vou ganhar de você na mesa de jogo.

Com uma última olhada em direção a Eleanor e Priestley, Valentine seguiu para a porta de saída. Ele podia ser amigo dos irmãos Griffin, mas não lhe interessava se envolver nos problemas domésticos. Assim, queria estar em outro lugar, quando o clima esquentasse naquele salão. Especialmente depois de ter ouvido rumores de que começava naquele mi nuto um jogo muito instigante no Society Club.

Enquanto saía, deu uma olhada em direção a um grupo de mocinhas que o seguiam com os olhos. Era algo com que ele estava acostumado, então sorriu galantemente, memorizando-lhes os rostos para futura referência. Podia aconte cer de se aborrecer jogando cartas.

Eleanor tinha começado a notar um padrão em sua vida. Sempre que se divertia em uma reunião social, na manhã seguinte enfrentava sermões por parte de um, talvez de dois, e ocasionalmente dos três irmãos. Ouvia então críticas ao seu comportamento da noite anterior, e recebia ordens de que não o repetisse. Como se ela já não soubesse de todas as conseqüências, caso ousasse quebrar alguma regra social.

— Não vou perder o meu tempo falando com você, se não prestar atenção ao que digo — disse o irmão mais velho, batendo nervosamente os dedos na superfície de sua escri vaninha.

Ela supunha que essa autoridade era um comportamento esperado em alguém como Sebastian Griffin. Ele tinha sido elevado à posição de duque de Melbourne e a patriarca da família com a idade de dezessete anos. E os quinze anos que se seguiram haviam apenas servido para torná-lo mais ar rogante e autoritário.

— Está bem. Estarei na sala de música — Eleanor falou sem se perturbar.

— O que precisa fazer é prestar atenção ao que estou di zendo. Se quisesse falar apenas para ouvir minha voz, eu faria um discurso no Parlamento.

— Já lhe disseram que é insuportável, Sebastian?

— Alguém tem de demonstrar um pouco de dignidade e moderação nesta família. Você não parece capaz de fazê-lo.

Eleanor respirou fundo, procurando não perder a pa ciência.

— Ainda não se cansou de se proclamar o todo-poderoso duque de Melbourne? A sociedade já nos observa com medo e desespero.

— Não acharia isso tão cansativo se estivesse vendo nossa família de fora. — Sebastian recomeçou a tamborilar os de dos sobre a escrivaninha. — Os homens não estariam ten tando lhe dar jóias se fosse a irmã do dono de alguma lojinha.

— A jóia, Sebastian, não tem a menor importância. Meus três irmãos parecem sentir um prazer enorme em afastar de mim todos os homens, antes mesmo que possam me dizer olá.

— Apenas afastamos os homens errados. — Ele se incli nou, aproximando-se da irmã. — E, hoje em dia, jóia é im portante.

— Não, apenas...

— Muito bem. Vamos nos restringir a falar somente de seu comportamento. Apesar de que estou ciente que age des sa forma só para nos aborrecer.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Sebastian, não tem nem idéia...

— Talvez queira simplesmente me criar problemas. Se jam quais forem as suas razões, Eleanor, vamos analisar o que fez ontem. Tomou consciência de que aceitou uma jóia de um quase desconhecido? Em um baile?

— Mas era uma pulseirinha...

— Não vem ao caso. Vai me prometer que não aceitará mais nenhum presente de qualquer cavalheiro enquanto es tiver em um lugar público? Principalmente de um caça-dotes que tenta parecer não estar atrás do dinheiro dos Griffin?

Algumas vezes Eleanor tinha vontade de berrar, mesmo quando sabia que o duque estava certo. O que a irritava era que nenhum dos irmãos sequer lhe perguntava por que ela agia assim. Não se importavam com o que a irmã queria ou pensava.

Sabia que havia se comportado mal na noite anterior, mas nem por isso Sebastian precisava tratá-la como se fosse uma criancinha peralta.

— Está bem, Sebastian. Vou aceitar apenas presentes de cavalheiros, caça-dotes ou não, em lugares privados.

A expressão no rosto do duque não se modificou, apenas seu olhar ficou mais frio. Ele sabia bem como controlar as emoções, apesar de que, naquele momento, estava pratica mente no limite de sua paciência. Mais uma vez.

Devagar, levantou-se, enfrentando o olhar atrevido da irmã.

— O nome e a reputação dos Griffin vêm permanecendo sem mácula alguma por oitocentos anos. Esse fato não se alterará enquanto eu estiver no controle da família.

— Sei disso, Sebastian.

— Se não estiver disposta a passar a estação das festas em Londres, posso conseguir com que Charlemagne a escolte de volta a Melbourne Park.

Eleanor levantou-se, indignada. Pelo amor de Deus, a temporada mal tinha começado, e Melbourne ficava longe de qualquer diversão.

— Shay não faria isso. Sebastian arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Oh, sim, faria. Eu não escolheria continuar com esse joguinho se fosse você. Não vai ter chance de vencer.

Com um gemido, ela tirou o bracelete de pérolas do bolso. Particularmente nem gostava de pérolas, mas tinha se sen tido bem quando o visconde Priestley lhe colocara a jóia no pulso. Admirava a coragem dele, fossem quais fossem os seus motivos.

— Está bem, Sebastian. Devolva a jóia então. E que os céus não permitam que algum cavalheiro goste de mim o suficiente para me dar um presente. — Jogou o bracelete em cima da escrivaninha.

Pelo menos ela havia tido chance de dar a última palavra. Com os lábios cerrados, caminhou para a porta e com desdém a abriu, pronta a deixar o irmão mais irritado do que no começo da conversa.

— Um verdadeiro cavalheiro não se arriscaria a provocar um escândalo, dando-lhe um presente no meio de um salão superlotado. Ele me procuraria e pediria permissão para se encontrar com você.

Eleanor ouviu o barulho do bracelete ao ser jogado em uma gaveta.

— Lorde Priestley — Sebastian continuou —, não vai re ceber essa permissão.

Eleanor respirou bem fundo. Era difícil ser uma Griffin.

— Acho que vou entrar para um convento. Assim nenhum cavalheiro se aproximará de mim.

— Não me provoque, Eleanor.

Ah, ele que esperasse pelo que tinha em mente...

Um dia conseguiria dobrar aquela arrogância do irmão. O que mais a aborrecia quando Sebastian a tratava como criança era que a fazia se sentir como uma criança. Claro que aceitar presentes em público era impróprio. Na noite anterior, contudo, quisera desafiar os tiranos que vinham controlando a sua vida.

Aparentemente os irmãos podiam agir dessa forma. E afastar todos os pretendentes que achassem inaceitáveis. Mas, como já tinha passado por seu aniversário de vinte e um anos, Eleanor começava a se preocupar com o que poderia acontecer, se eles decidissem lhe encontrar um noivo, um que considerassem digno de se casar com uma Griffin. Des confiava que Melbourne já tivesse uma lista com os nomes dos candidatos a se tornarem seu cunhado. O que menos queria, porém, era se casar com alguém que não ousasse desafiar os irmãos Griffin.

Zachary e Charlemagne, Shay por apelido, estavam no andar superior jogando bilhar. Enquanto isso, ela estava aborrecida porque eles podiam estar se divertindo, enquanto era obrigada a ouvir um sermão e se preocupar com o que poderiam estar planejando para seu futuro.

Tais chateações apenas fortaleciam a sua rebeldia, Eleanor reconheceu. Sentia-se naquele momento como o Vesúvio, prestes a explodir. Então, antes que isso aconte cesse, endireitou o traje e subiu as escadas para o segundo andar.

Ao ver aberta a porta da sala de jogos, ela parou. Lá den tro, os irmãos conversavam, a voz de ambos se misturando com uma terceira, esta em tom mais baixo e sarcástico. Por um momento, ficou escutando, saboreando a forma como o terceiro homem falava.

— Vocês são uns covardes — Eleanor se dirigiu aos dois irmãos, entrando intempestivamente na sala.

Shay levantou os olhos da mesa de bilhar, errando a tacada.

— Maldição! Você me fez perder cinco libras.

— Ótimo. Pensei que era seu dever me proteger, Shay.

— Não, essa obrigação é de Sebastian.

— Além do mais — Zachary tomou a palavra —, Melbourne está certo. Por acaso quer dar a impressão a todos de que a irmã do duque pode ser comprada por um mísero bracelete de pérolas?

— Lorde Priestley não estava me comprando! — Eleanor exclamou, indignada. — Aparentemente ele tentou me dar o bracelete em um lugar discreto, e em mais de uma ocasião. Mas os guardiões da honra e das finanças da família Griffin sempre o impediam.

Zachary, o mais novo dos três irmãos, deu de ombros.

— Então ele deveria ter agido como um cavalheiro e de sistido.

Eleanor cruzou os braços, voltando a atenção para o ca valheiro alto e de cabelos negros que estava se servindo de mais um uísque.

— O que acha disso tudo, lorde Deverill?

— Na verdade — Valentine falou —, os seus irmãos estão completamente certos.

— O quê?

— Viu? Deve escutar a...

— Fique quieto, Zachary! — ela exclamou, ignorando o irmão em favor do belo homem a quem se dirigira havia pouco.

Eleanor podia jurar que o marquês seria a última pessoa que defenderia as regras dos bons costumes.

— Explique-se melhor, Deverill. Valentine inclinou a cabeça.

— Por menos que eu queira dar crédito aos irmãos Griffin, reconheço que é totalmente deselegante presentear uma da ma em público. Tal atitude pode vir a custar a qualquer um a tranqüilidade e até o pescoço.

—Não estou falando de relações libidinosas com mulheres casadas ou cantoras de ópera, Deverill — ela replicou. — Refiro-me a um verdadeiro cavalheiro com interesse genuíno por uma dama e que queira demonstrar o seu sentimento honesto, dando-lhe um pequeno presente.

Um leve sorriso surgiu na boca de Valentine, mas desa pareceu rapidamente.

— Então devia ter sido mais específica. Não sei nada sobre honestidade.

— Viram?! — Eleanor exclamou, balançando os braços em direção aos irmãos. — Nem mesmo Deverill sabe do que estão falando e...

— Por outro lado — Corbett a interrompeu —, no caso de um interesse honesto, Priestley deveria ter dado não apenas um bracelete, mas um colar e brincos. Então teríamos cer teza de que ele não pegou uma bugiganga qualquer da caixa de jóias da mãe, considerando as finanças precárias dos Priestley, cara Eleanor.

Enquanto Shay e Zachary riam, ela enfrentou os engano sos olhos verdes, que a encaravam. Algumas mães de jovens ladies costumavam dizer que, se o Dom Juan pudesse esco lher seu semblante mais sedutor, certamente pediria-o em prestado a Valentine Corbett. Felizmente, Eleanor conhecia como ele podia ser charmoso. Claro que chegava a ser um desafio resistir ao seu charme.

— Não quero tê-lo mais ao meu lado, Deverill.

— Tampouco eu quero continuar. Mas estou surpreso com o fato de você perder seu precioso tempo com um sujeito medíocre como Priestley. Não vá me dizer que estava dis traída e ele surgiu do nada e colocou a jóia em seu pulso?

— Mas esse não é o ponto, Deverill — Zachary interveio.

— Ela não podia ter aceitado o bracelete de modo algum.

— Oh, bravas palavras ditas por um irmão que deveria ter alertado Priestley a não ousar se aproximar de Eleanor — o marquês sentenciou —, antes que o infeliz pudesse ten tá-la com uma bijuteria bonita. Não estou tomando lados, porém, parece-me que todos erraram.

— Não podíamos esperar que o visconde... — Shay come çou a protestar.

— Continua a errar — Deverill o interrompeu, inclinando-se à mesa de bilhar para fazer uma jogada. — Por exem plo, se estavam preocupados com a inocência de Eleanor, por que me deixam entrar nesta casa?

— Era exatamente o que me perguntava. — Da porta, Sebastian observava os irmãos e o amigo conversando.

Eleanor estava mais irritada do que quando entrara na sala de jogos.

No começo tinha julgado que Deverill ficaria a seu lado, mas declarar que os irmãos eram responsáveis pelas ações da jovem não ajudava em nada a luta pela independência que pretendia travar. Na verdade, era até mais insultante do que os argumentos dos irmãos. Ela poderia ter declinado o presente de Priestley se tivesse resolvido fazê-lo afinal de contas.

Parecia que Deverill não queria se posicionar do lado de ninguém e não tinha qualquer interesse no assunto. Entrara na discussão simplesmente porque adorava debater. O que significava que era muito bom nisso, assim como em tudo o que fazia.

— Fui convidado a entrar nesta casa — o marquês res pondeu a Sebastian, sem se perturbar.

— Oh, sim, foi — Sebastian admitiu o fato. — Poderia me acompanhar até o estábulo, Valentine?

Deverill entregou o taco a Charlemagne.

— Ainda vai querer a minha opinião sobre a sua nova montaria, Sebastian? — Corbett perguntou.

O duque fez um sinal afirmativo e deu um passo ao lado para deixar Valentine passar.

— Na verdade pensei que você pudesse querer tirá-lo de minhas mãos. O animal tentou morder Peep ontem.

Eleanor levantou-se imediatamente.

— Mas o cavalo é meu, e Peep já me disse que estava provocando o animal com uma maçã.

Valentine parou à porta e olhou para Sebastian.

— Eu não deixaria uma dama sem sua montaria — o marquês falou, com um sorriso nos lábios. — Não sem lhe oferecer um substituto à altura nesse caso.

— Valentine! — o duque de Melbourne protestou.

— Não vou tomar parte da discussão de vocês. Combinei de almoçar com L... com uma dama muito agradável e...

— Lydia Franch talvez? — Shay indagou, revirando os olhos.

— Ou Laurene Manchester? — foi a vez de Zachary in terrogar.

— Não vou revelar o nome da dama naturalmente.

Oh, isso era demais, Eleanor pensou. Agora Deverill se exibia falando das amantes.

— Desculpem-me, mas acredito que estávamos discutindo sobre o meu cavalo. Pergunte a Peep se não acredita em mim, Sebastian. Ela prometeu ser mais cautelosa.

O duque olhou para a irmã, como se estivesse observando uma criança impertinente.

— Eleanor — Sebastian disse com uma voz fria, mas pa ciente —, minha filha está com seis anos de idade. Confio mais na opinião dela do que na sua.

— Naturalmente. Sempre considera a sua verdade supe rior à dos outros, Sebastian. E não vai me tirar o cavalo.

— Não, não vou. Quem vai ficar com ele é Deverill.

— Mas ainda nem vi o animal — falou o marquês. — Apesar de que fico a imaginar por que você pensa que eu desejaria um cavalo que é montaria de uma mulher.

— Não se trata de um animal manso, Deverill. Eleanor o vem treinando a aceitar uma sela.

— Tenho feito isso. — Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris em um gesto de desafio. — Não se atreva a pegar o meu Hélios, Valentine Corbett.

— Já foi o suficiente, Eleanor! — Sebastian perdeu a pa ciência.

— Concordo plenamente — Deverill opinou. Inclinando a cabeça em direção à dama, ele seguiu para a porta. — Se me dão licença, talvez ainda consiga salvar o meu compromisso de almoço.

Enquanto o marquês descia as escadas, os irmãos fuzila ram-na com o olhar.

— Podem fazer a cara feia que quiserem. — Enfrentando-os, ela virou-se de costas. — Podem pegar o meu bracelete e até tentar vender o meu cavalo, mas isso não faz com que esse comportamento tirânico de vocês se justifique. — Ela empinou o nariz e saiu da sala.

— Aonde pensa que vai? — Sebastian perguntou com voz controlada.

— Vou fazer compras — Eleanor respondeu, entrando em seu quarto.

Suspirou, desanimada. Declarar que ia fazer compras não era prova de independência alguma. Queria fazer algo ou sado, algo que demonstrasse que era uma mulher livre. Por que apenas os homens podiam desfrutar da liberdade?

Deu uma olhada pela janela do aposento. Lá embaixo, Valentine pegava as rédeas de seu cavalo e subia na sela. Oh, ela invejava o marquês de Deverill, capaz de fazer o que queria e com qualquer um. Ninguém lhe dizia o que era correto ou não, nem o ameaçava de lhe tirar a mesada ou coisa do tipo. Ele não se importava absolutamente com que os outros pudessem pensar do seu comportamento. Fazia o que lhe passava na cabeça.

Respirando fundo, Eleanor saiu à procura de um par de luvas e em seguida as calçou. Hum... Ela se importava com o nome e a reputação dos Griffin, apesar de Sebastian achar o contrário. Não seria capaz de jogar, nem de fumar, nem de andar com rapazes, mas os seus irmãos não tinham dado ainda a última palavra. Eventualmente o fariam, quando es tivessem cansados de suas rebeliões e a forçassem a se casar. Ela não tinha ilusões a respeito. Aconteceria com certeza, e Sebastian tinha total controle sobre as finanças, de forma que não seria capaz de desobedecer às ordens impostas.

Mas ainda havia o momento presente. E naquela mesma noite Eleanor poderia marcar um ponto a seu favor.

Quando Eleanor entrou na sala de jantar, Zachary, Shay e Melbourne já estavam sentados, assim como Penélope, a filha de Sebastian. A presença da menina poderia repre sentar um problema em seus planos, mas no momento em que o duque percebesse a chance de haver uma discussão, provavelmente mandaria a garota sair da sala.

— Boa noite — Eleanor cumprimentou, satisfeita que a voz soasse bastante calma.

Sem histeria, sem gritos, mas bastante calma e lógica. Era assim que ela queria lidar com a situação.

— Acredito que sua empregada a tenha avisado de que o jantar começaria às sete esta noite — Sebastian se manifes tou. — Preciso dispensar a criada por deixar de lhe passar o recado?

Calma, Eleanor recomendou a si mesma.

— Helen me informou do horário do jantar. A falta é mi nha, não dela.

— Não duvido disso. Sente-se, por favor. Stanton, mande servir o jantar.

O mordomo fez uma reverência.

— Naturalmente, Vossa Graça.

— Um momento, por favor, Stanton — Eleanor pediu, estendendo a Sebastian uma folha de papel. Tinha sido difícil segurar a folha sem amassá-la, já que as mãos tremiam le vemente.

Melbourne olhou com surpresa para a irmã e aceitou o papel. .

— O que temos aqui, Neil? — ele perguntou, usando o apelido com que sempre chamavam a irmã.

Ao ouvir a alcunha, ela mordeu os lábios. Sebastian fazia isso de propósito, pois sabia que ela não gostava.

— E uma declaração.

— Uma declaração de quê? — Zachary perguntou, en quanto Eleanor se dirigiu a uma das cadeiras mais afastadas da mesa.

— Uma declaração de independência. De minha indepen dência, no caso de ser essa a sua próxima pergunta. — Ela viera preparada para uma batalha de vontades e sutilezas, assim todos eles a enfrentariam com mais facilidade.

Sebastian ainda não havia aberto a carta. Nem voltado um olhar para o papel, em vez disso encarou a irmã.

Eleanor enfrentou o olhar sem piscar. O assunto era sério, e quanto antes ele entendesse isso, melhor.

— Stanton — Sebastian chamou sem levantar a voz —, por favor, escolte lady Penélope ao andar de cima e informe o chefe de cozinha de que o jantar vai ser atrasado.

O duque de Melbourne havia entendido quais eram as intenções da irmã.

— Imediatamente, Vossa Graça — o mordomo respondeu.

— Não quero ir — a menina protestou, mesmo quando Stanton começou a puxar a cadeira para ajudá-la a descer.

— Mandarei que seu jantar seja servido na sala de brin quedos, minha filha.

O mordomo e a criança saíram da sala de jantar, e, depois de uma olhada firme do duque, dois criados que estavam ali também deixaram o aposento. Eleanor olhou para Zachary e Shay. Talvez fosse melhor que os dois também saíssem, mas Sebastian não deu ordem alguma. Com os braços sobre o colo, ela esperou, tentando ignorar o nervosismo. Apesar de ter tomado a decisão e não querer voltar atrás, a situação representava um desafio. E suas chances de vencer eram poucas.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Sebastian voltou a atenção para o que estava escrito no papel. Depois de ler, levantou a cabeça e olhou para a irmã.

— E ridículo.

— Pois para mim é sério, eu asseguro.

Shay tentou pegar a carta, mas o duque o impediu.

— Lerei alto o conteúdo da missiva, assim economizarei mos tempo.

Eu, Eleanor Elizabeth Griffin, estando bem física e mentalmente, declaro o seguinte: Estou...

— Parece um testamento — Zachary resmungou, dirigin do um olhar de surpresa para a irmã. — Só espero que não seja profético.

— Não me interrompa — Melbourne reclamou, conti nuando com a leitura.

Estou com idade legal para tomar minhas próprias decisões. Tenho conhecimento das conseqüências se co meter erros, e sou capaz de assumir a responsabilidade por minhas atitudes, certas ou erradas.

Assim, insisto em ter permissão de tomar minhas decisões sem qualquer tipo de restrição ou interferência, o que inclui a escolha de um marido. Não tolerarei mais atos de tirania, ou então serei forçada a revelar em pú blico a forma como sou tratada nesta casa.

Dessa forma, absolvo meu irmão Sebastian, duque de Melbourne; lorde Charlemagne Griffin; e lorde Zachary Griffin de quaisquer responsabilidades pela minha vida daqui para a frente, e quero deixar claro que os outros membros da família Griffin tampouco são responsáveis por minhas ações.

— Temos a assinatura de Eleanor, e a data, 23 de maio de 1811.

Por um bom tempo, ninguém falou. Finalmente Sebastian encarou Eleanor.

— Tirania? — ele repetiu bem devagar.

— Quando se recusa a escutar o meu lado da história, ou não leva em conta os meus sentimentos e desejos, ah, sim, isso é viver sob uma tirania. — Ela sentiu-se como se todo o sangue lhe corasse o rosto, tamanha a raiva que estava. — Que outro nome daria a isso, Vossa Graça?

— Somos seus irmãos mais velhos — Shay lembrou-a. — E nossa obrigação orientá-la e...

— Eu dificilmente classificaria como orientação o que vocês...

— Quero crer que, além de sua liberdade, quer continuar recebendo a mesada? — o duque interrompeu Eleanor, como se os dois fossem os únicos a estarem na sala.

Ah, começaram as ameaças!

— Não estou anunciando a separação de minha família. O que peço é que minhas escolhas sejam independentes e livres de qualquer interferência por parte de vocês.

— Interferência — Shay repetiu.

— Concordo com suas exigências — Sebastian anunciou. Charlemagne ficou de boca aberta.

— O quê? Melbourne, não pode estar falando sério.

— Sim, estou. — O duque enfiou a carta no bolso. — Sua liberdade lhe foi concedida, sob uma condição.

Eleanor suspirou. Claro que o irmão não concordaria tão depressa se não tivesse algum trunfo.

— E qual é essa condição?

— Não tenho intenção de tornar pública a sua declaração de independência, assim como não permitirei que anuncie aos outros as suas reclamações. E o que escreveu no papel não livra esta família de um escândalo, caso cometa algum erro grave. Desse modo, se criar alguma situação vergonhosa para a família Griffin, nosso acordo estará imediatamente cancelado.

Eleanor levou um minuto para analisar o que Sebastian dissera.

— Concordo com os seus termos — concordou por fim.

— Ainda não terminei. Não somente o acordo se encerra, como, uma vez que tivermos sanado o problema que even tualmente venha a surgir, você deverá aceitar se casar com o cavalheiro que eu escolher, sem...

— O quê?

— Sem demora ou protesto. — Sebastian pegou o sino e o tocou.

Logo surgiram criados que começaram a servir o jantar.

— Pensou que não haveria conseqüências? — o duque continuou sem alterar o tom de voz.

— E um monstro! — ela exclamou.

— Oh, não, sou um tirano. Sempre há um preço pela li berdade, minha irmã. Se deseja se arriscar, deve estar pre parada para pagar por seus erros. Estamos de acordo?

Se Eleanor recusasse, ele usaria tanto a declaração como a sua covardia contra ela em toda e qualquer oportunidade futura. E por certo a forçaria a se casar com o primeiro ho mem insípido que aparecesse pelo caminho. A maior dificul dade era o fato de ser uma Griffin, e nunca enganaria a sua família. Qualquer marido que escolhesse deveria passar pelo julgamento de Melbourne. Bem, pelo menos abrira uma por ta, o que lhe dava alguma independência.

— Estamos de acordo, Sebastian — ela respondeu lenta mente.

— Não estamos — Shay resmungou. — Isso é ridículo, Melbourne!

Como se tivesse se esquecido da presença dos irmãos, o duque voltou a atenção a eles.

— Eleanor e eu fizemos um acordo. Vocês o honrarão, está claro?

Por um momento, ela pensou que Shay pudesse ter um ataque de nervos, mas ele se controlou e acenou que sim para o irmão mais velho.

Zachary balançou a cabeça em sinal de crítica.

— Meu Deus, que absurdo! Tome cuidado com o que vier a fazer, Eleanor.

— Agora sou livre para agir como quiser Zachary. — Vol-tando-se para Melbourne, acrescentou: — Desde que eu não provoque escândalo algum.

— Que os céus nos ajudem — Shay resmungou.

— Não. — Sebastian cortou com muito cuidado a primeira fatia de carne que havia na bandeja à sua frente. — Que os céus ajudem Eleanor. Porque não o faremos mais.

Era quase uma hora da tarde quando Valentine acordou e se dispôs a levantar. No dia anterior, o clã dos Griffin ar ruinara completamente o seu prazer em desfrutar o que seria um almoço bem agradável. No caminho para o encontro, ha via encontrado com lorde Whitton e Peter Burnsey e termi nara em uma mesa de jogo, de onde saíra um pouco mais rico.

— Matthews — ele chamou, jogando para o lado os lençóis. A porta se abriu de imediato e o criado de quarto surgiu, prestativo.

— Sim, milorde? Devo lhe servir o café da manhã?

— Não. Arranje-me uma camisa limpa.

— O senhor tem de comer alguma coisa, milorde — o cria do respondeu, seguindo em busca da camisa.

— Se mencionar a palavra comida, eu o demitirei — es bravejou Corbett. Havia bebido em demasia na noite ante rior e seu estômago sofria as conseqüências do exagero.

— Oh, sim, milorde. Mas a sra. Beacon vai querer saber...

— Vou almoçar no clube. Agora tem conhecimento do que irá acontecer.

O criado arregalou os olhos.

— Milorde?

— Você me escutou. Já avisei de que vou demiti-lo, ou está pensando que não sou um homem de palavra?

— Oh, certamente que não, isto é, o senhor não é um homem de palavra, milorde.

Valentine voltou-se, surpreso, para o criado, depois riu.

— Tem razão, Matthews. Onde está aquela maldita ca misa?

— Aqui, milorde.

Valentine vestiu a peça e começou a se barbear, enquanto o criado ia à busca do resto do traje. Ao passar pela janela, abriu as cortinas, deixando que a claridade entrasse no aposento.

— Ótimo. — Agora podia se barbear sem correr o risco de cortar o rosto.

— Afiei a sua navalha, milorde.

O marquês ficou pensativo. Por vezes chegava a pensar que o criado tinha vontade que ele errasse ao usar a lâmina e cortasse uma veia do pescoço.

— Alguma novidade? — perguntou, descartando a idéia de que Matthews o quisesse morto.

— Bem, a governanta de lorde e lady Arthorpe foi man dada inesperadamente para a propriedade em Sussex.

— Meu bom Deus!

— E descobri que lady Arthorpe e o conde não estão mais se falando.

Valentine fez uma careta.

Aposto que Mary Arthorpe não tem tomado banho des de o último Natal. Prefiro uma companheira de quarto per fumada. Alguma coisa mais?

— Oh, sim. O sr. Peter Burnsey fechou a ala leste da Burnsey House e despediu metade dos empregados.

— Isso explica por que o idiota não largava o jogo ontem à noite. Decerto ganhei as últimas libras do infeliz.

— Ele não deveria se arriscar jogando contra o senhor, milorde.

— Oh, deveria, sim.

Agora sabia por que Burnsey exagerara na bebida. O ho mem devia estar arrasado. Deus permitisse que nunca fi casse em situação igual à dele.

Deixando de lado os problemas do infeliz, o marquês ter minou de se arrumar e encontrou seu cavalo Iago selado e à sua espera. O enorme garanhão estava acostumado a sair nas horas mais irregulares e, sem que Valentine precisasse fazer qualquer gesto, o animal seguiu para o clube.

Ao passar, foi cumprimentando os conhecidos que encon trava na Bond Street. Inesperadamente, notou a presença de uma mulher que não devia estar fazendo compras naquela área.

— Eleanor! — chamou, parando o cavalo.

Ela saía de uma pequena loja de vestidos. Quando viu quem a chamava, respirou, aliviada.

— Deverill. Meu bom Deus!

— Esteve fazendo compras na loja de madame Costanza? — ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.

— Precisava de alguns vestidos novos.

Valentine sabia que madame Costanza vestia atrizes e seus trajes não eram exatamente o que Eleanor costumava usar.

— Tenho certeza de que os vestidos que escolheu são fa bulosos.

Antes que ele pudesse se despedir e seguir o seu caminho, a dama pediu:

— Não conte nada a meus irmãos. Quero lhes fazer uma surpresa.

— Oh, não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que se surpreen derão com os seus vestidos novos. Eu mesmo gostaria de vê-la usando um.

— Vai estar presente à festa de Beckwith esta noite?

— Naturalmente.

— Então terá essa oportunidade. — Um leve sorriso sur giu nos lábios de Eleanor e seus olhos brilharam mais.

Valentine observou-a como se a estivesse vendo pela pri meira vez. Sempre colocara Eleanor na categoria de mulher intocável, já que era irmã de amigos seus. No entanto, na quele momento, desejou que ela pudesse estar em uma ca tegoria mais acessível.

— Então nos veremos na festa.

— A não ser que encontre distrações em outro lugar, não é, Deverill?

— Pois posso dizer que dessa vez não me deterei pelo caminho. Não quero perder por nada o baile dos Beckwith.

— Milady, tem certeza de que quer usar esse... vestido no baile desta noite?

Eleanor fingiu ignorar tanto as palavras cuidadosas da criada como o olhar crítico. Sabia, é claro, que estava se arriscando, usando aquela roupa, mas a noite tinha um pro pósito específico. Era um teste, tanto para provar que ela estava mesmo decidida a seguir com seus planos, quanto para verificar se os irmãos cumpririam a parte deles no acordo.

— Sim, Helen, tenho certeza — respondeu, olhando-se no espelho.

O tecido em tom vinho e bordado com fios de ouro combi nava bem com a cor de seus cabelos e os olhos acinzentados." A saia acompanhava o corpo e terminava com adornos de pedras delicadas.

— Mas os seus irmãos, milady... Eles não irão...

— Desaprovar o meu vestido? Certamente que irão. Não e um traje de freira nem nada do tipo. — Eleanor sorriu diante do reflexo no espelho e se surpreendeu com a imagem da mulher sedutora à sua frente. — Eu, no entanto, não me importo com o que eles possam pensar.

— Não se importa?

— De forma alguma. Meu corpo está coberto. Talvez com menos tecido do que habitualmente, mas conheço outras mu lheres respeitáveis que usam vestidos neste estilo. — Não muitas, concluiu em pensamento. — Agora me ajude com o casaco, por favor.

— Se não se incomoda com a reação de seus irmãos, por que vai usar o casaco?

— Não sou tola, não é?

O casaco cinza, que cobria todo o traje, evitaria um con fronto ainda na casa. Ela queria surpreender a todos no mo mento em que tirasse o manteau. Aí seria muito tarde para Melbourne ou um de seus outros irmãos tomar uma atitude sem chamar a atenção.

O casaco desempenhou perfeitamente o seu papel de es conder a sua dona, e os três Griffin apenas puderam deter seus olhares no penteado que ela fizera. Usava os cabelos soltos, caindo sobre os ombros e enfeitados com fitas cor de vinho.

Os olhos de Melbourne, no entanto, detiveram-se um pou co mais no rosto da irmã.

— Lembre-se do que eu lhe disse sobre um eventual es cândalo, Eleanor — ele falou, enquanto vestia o sobretudo.

— E você deve se lembrar de que escândalo e conversas são duas coisas diferentes — ela disse, dando um passo para o lado, a fim de que Stanton pudesse abrir a porta da frente.

— Podem ser diferentes — o duque replicou, seguindo Eleanor até a carruagem e a ajudando a subir. — Mas afrou xe um pouco os limites de uma e verá que ela se transformará no outro.

— Eu devia ter começado a beber mais cedo — Zachary resmungou, subindo também na carruagem. — Seja caute losa, Neil. Fará isso?

Eleanor ajeitou as luvas.

— Não, Zachary. Não vou fazer nada de errado, tampouco serei cautelosa.

—Então será uma experiência bem curta — Charlemagne opinou. — E poderá esquecer aquela bobagem de escolher o marido.

Eleanor desejou com todo o seu coração que Shay estivesse errado quanto a isso.

— Eu não apostaria contra mim, se fosse você — ela fa lou, desejando parecer mais confiante do que se sentia na verdade.

Beckwith House ficava somente a cinco quarteirões dali, mas o percurso nunca parecera tão longo antes daquela noi te. Eleanor vibrava de tensão e calor, já que tinha fechado o casaco até a gola. Para piorar as coisas, Sebastian passa ra o caminho todo observando-a com ar enigmático.

Ela nem havia imaginado fazer alguma coisa errada, pois estava ciente do quanto o irmão dava importância ao nome da família. Porém, escolhera trilhar um caminho que beirava de um lado o escândalo, e do outro as restrições ditadas pelo bom comportamento. Apenas esperava que esse caminho a levasse a algum lugar seguro, e não a uma rua sem saída.

Aos vinte e quatro e vinte e seis anos respectivamente, Zachary e Charlemagne já tinham desfrutado de amantes, mas tal comportamento era perfeitamente aceitável dentro da sociedade inglesa, desde que houvesse discrição. Por outro lado, as regras para as mulheres eram muito rígidas, e por quase nada as incautas se viam em meio a um escândalo. Mas Eleanor não estava atrás de amante algum, tampouco almejava alguma coisa maluca. Se não aproveitasse a chance de se divertir, simplesmente poderia morrer. Inclusive de tédio.

Chegaram, afinal, a Beckwith House, que já estava lota da. Em geral, quando os Griffin compareciam a um evento junto, entravam seguindo uma ordem, à frente Melbourne ao lado de Eleanor, atrás vinham Shay e Zachary. Naquela noite, porém, assim que desceram da carruagem e alcança ram a porta da frente, Sebastian deixou Eleanor entrar por conta própria.

— Vá em frente — ele ordenou, fazendo um gesto. — Eu a seguirei.

Ela concordou, fingindo que era exatamente o que dese java, e entrou na casa.

Quando o criado lhe estendeu a mão para pegar o casaco, Eleanor hesitou. Respirou fundo e desabotoou o agasalho, entregando-o ao criado.

A declaração de independência começaria a ser posta em prática. Contudo, não deixou de se impressionar pelo silêncio que se seguiu. Zachary soltou um gemido, enquanto os outros dois irmãos não disseram palavra alguma. Ela sabia que tudo iria piorar quando desse as costas aos rapazes, porque o decote do vestido era bastante ousado.

Virou-se e lamentou não ver a expressão do rosto de Sebastian.

— Deus do céu... — Shay murmurou, empalidecendo.

— Vamos entrar? — Eleanor perguntou, procurando apa rentar uma calma inexistente.

O mordomo anunciou a chegada dos Griffin.

— Senhoras e senhores, o duque de Melbourne, lorde Charlemagne Griffin, lorde Zachary Griffin e lady Eleanor Griffin.

A dama caminhou consciente da hostilidade dos irmãos. Chegaram a uma mesa, mas nenhum deles se sentou.

— Pare com isso, Shay — ela repreendeu o irmão.

— Parar com o quê?

— De tentar intimidar todos os que estão olhando para mim. Enquanto estivermos neste salão, finja que não me conhece e farei o mesmo.

Shay abriu a boca para protestar, mas Melbourne se co locou entre os dois.

— Penso que é hora de começarmos a beber como Zachary propôs.

Em segundos, Eleanor se viu sozinha e caminhou em di reção a uma amiga, Bárbara Howsen. Percebeu a presença de lorde Deverill observando-a com interesse, ignorando lady Franch, que flertava abertamente com ele. Pela primeira vez, pôde sentir o que as outras mulheres já vinham expe rimentando havia tempos: aquele deus de olhos verdes mostrando-se interessado. Apesar de estar habituada com as visitas constantes de Deverill a seus irmãos, não conseguiu deixar de estremecer. O marquês a olhava agora de forma diferente.

— Boa noite — Eleanor cumprimentou, aproximando-se de Bárbara, beijando-a no rosto.

— Está maravilhosa. Eu não lhe disse para tentar mada me Costanza? — Bárbara murmurou. — Estou surpresa que Melbourne não teve um ataque quando a viu nesse vestido. Como conseguiu sair de casa sem que ele a trancasse no quarto?

— Cobri-me com um casaco e só o tirei aqui — Eleanor explicou. — Além do mais, fizemos um acordo. Posso fazer o que quiser a partir de agora, minha querida.

Bárbara não era tão confiante quanto Eleanor, mas sor riu.

— Acho que Wendell DuMer está babando. Eleanor riu, satisfeita.

— Não deve ser por minha causa, Bárbara. Na verdade, eu...

— Lady Eleanor. — Uma voz masculina soou. Ela se virou.

— Cobb-Harding. Pensei que estivesse em Paris.

—Voltei faz poucos dias. A primeira dança já vai começar, e notei que não está com seu cartão. Dançaria comigo essa valsa?

Não havia se passado nem mesmo cinco minutos desde que a aventura de Eleanor começara, e já era convidada a dançar por alguém que Melbourne certamente recusaria co mo sua pretendente. Stephen Cobb-Harding não tinha culpa de que o pai fosse apenas um baronete e que a família da mãe, os Cobb, era abastada, daí o sobrenome com hífen.

— Essa é a melhor notícia que escuto nesta semana.

— Eu agradeço, Cobb-Harding.

— Não, Eleanor, eu é que sou grato. E, por favor, chame-me de Stephen.

Ela observou o rapaz. Era bonito, tinha reputação de ser charmoso, mas, com sua situação financeira precária, não havia a menor chance de agradar a Melbourne. Isso, porém, não a preocupava. Estava simplesmente dançando com ele, não o escolhendo como marido. Sim, por certo que gostaria de encontrar um marido, no entanto, primeiro desejava se divertir um pouco.

— Sei que seus irmãos são muito severos com você. Posso perguntar quantas costelas estou arriscando por estarmos dançando agora?

— Nenhuma, Stephen. Prometo. E, se meus irmãos o abor recerem, por favor, fale comigo.

— Isso é maravilhoso. — O rapaz sorriu, satisfeito. — Não gostaria de ter de me esconder atrás de sua saia. — Fez silêncio por um momento, depois prosseguiu: — Apesar de que se trata de uma saia excepcional.

Talvez ele fosse divertido, Eleanor pensou.

— Obrigada pelo elogio ao meu vestido. Estou experimen tando um novo estilo.

— Eu adoraria — ela respondeu, aceitando a mão que ele estendia.

A orquestra começou a tocar a valsa, e não demorou o casal rodopiava pela pista.

— Estou tentando criar coragem para tirá-la para dançar há um ano — o rapaz confessou, os olhos azuis perdidos no decote do vestido de Eleanor.

— E por que esperou todo esse tempo?

— Posso lhe dar três motivos. Três, é verdade.

— Bem, meus irmãos e eu entramos recentemente em um acordo. Assim nós dois poderemos dançar sempre que quisermos.

Stephen sorriu.

— Espero que o adote. Está adorável, Eleanor. É algo que eu queria lhe dizer também há um bom tempo.

Eleanor sentiu vontade de dar um murro no nariz dos irmãos. Quanto divertimento havia sido negado desde que completara quinze anos.

Podia haver coisa pior do que ter irmãos mais velhos?

— Talvez queira me acompanhar a um passeio pelo Hyde Park amanhã, Stephen.

— Onze horas seria um bom horário?

— Onze horas seria perfeito.

— Valentine!

Ao ouvir a voz estridente, Deverill olhou para trás.

— Lady Franch?

— Lorde Franch não está se sentindo bem e quer sair mais cedo da festa — Lydia informou.

— Gota?

— Não tenho idéia. Provavelmente é isso mesmo. Assim temos de nos apressar.

Um vestido cor de vinho passou de relance pelos olhos de Valentine e sumiu no meio dos outros pares que dançavam.

— Apressarmo-nos? — ele repetiu, não conseguindo dei xar de olhar para os irmãos de Eleanor.

Nenhum deles observava a irmã. Eleanor não mentira. Alguma coisa devia ter acontecido naquela família. Algo que tinha permitido que ela comprasse um vestido na loja de madame Costanza, famosa por suas criações ousadas. Con siderando os resultados, ele somente podia aplaudir as mu danças no clã dos Griffin.

— Vamos à nossa aventurazinha de sempre, não é?

— Minhas desculpas, Lydia, mas hoje não será possível. Lady Franch arregalou os olhos diante da recusa do marquês, para em seguida notar para quem Valentine olhava.

— Pretende se distrair com Eleanor? Simplesmente por que ela está usando aqueles trapos? Você nunca deu atenção a ela antes.

— Na verdade nunca tinha reparado naquela beleza tão singela — Corbett respondeu, distraído.

Era estranho. Ele conhecia Eleanor Griffin havia muitos anos, a maioria dos encontros que tiveram não resultou em nada além de uma conversa banal, genérica. Valentine não a considerava como uma irmã simplesmente porque não ti nha nenhuma. Sempre vira os parentes como fardos. Mas, naquela tarde, Eleanor havia repentinamente se tornado... uma mulher muito interessante.

— Não estou planejando fazer nada com a irmã do duque de Melbourne — ele acrescentou. — Apenas estou curioso com a mudança em sua aparência. O que terá acontecido para que Sebastian nem sequer olhe na direção da irmã?

— Não faço idéia. Tem certeza de que não me quer esta noite?

— Sim. E lá vem seu marido. Boa noite, minha querida.

Logo que lady Franch se afastou, Valentine voltou a aten ção a Eleanor. A valsa tinha acabado, e um grupo de rapazes a rodeava, certamente querendo anotar o nome em seu car tão de danças. Eram jogadores, caçadores de dotes, idiotas em geral. Bem, naquele momento, todos lutavam para se aproximar da bela dama. Pareciam um bando de lobos, ten tando agarrar uma nova presa, que até o dia anterior esti vera sob a proteção de três leões ferozes.

O marquês manteve-se a distância, mas Eleanor conti nuava atraindo-lhe à atenção. Alguma coisa havia mudado. Olhou novamente para ela, intrigado.

Uma conseqüência de Valentine ter ido dormir cedo era o fato de estar, naquele momento, tomando café na sala de desjejum, quando bateram à porta da frente. Se tivesse pre visto o que aconteceria nos próximos minutos, certamente teria ficado na cama.

Continuou a comer o seu presunto e os biscoitos enquanto d mordomo introduzia o convidado na casa. Caso fosse uma pessoa indesejável, como Lydia Franch, por exemplo, Hobbes daria uma desculpa e não a deixaria entrar. No entanto, logo Valentine escutava a voz do mordomo.

— Milorde, o duque de Melbourne está...

— Valentine — Sebastian interrompeu o mordomo. —Pre ciso falar com você.

— E creio que a conversa girará em torno de uma bela mulher que usava ontem um vestido cor de vinho.

—É assunto particular — o duque informou, olhando para os criados que estavam na sala.

Mastigando o seu presunto, Valentine observou Sebastian com atenção. Estranho, o duque nunca estivera antes tão agitado. Fez um gesto para Hobbes, que imediatamente in dicou para os criados deixarem a sala.

— Sirva-se — Valentine convidou o amigo, apontando a mesa com as iguarias do café da manhã.

— Já comi.

— Então, pelo amor de Deus, pare de ficar andando pela sala que me deixa atordoado. Já levantei com dor de cabeça esta manhã, e você a está tornando pior.

Com um suspiro, Melbourne se sentou ao lado do amigo.

— Viu Eleanor a noite passada.

— Não pude deixar de notá-la, não é? Por quê? Está de safiando cada sujeito que se atreveu a olhar para sua irmã? Os duelos vão levar uma semana.

— Oh, cale-se. E isto deve ficar entre nós dois, Valentine.

— Não sou fofoqueiro, Sebastian. Sabe disso. Melbourne respirou fundo.

— Sim, eu sei. Em parte é por essa razão que estou aqui. Na noite anterior, Eleanor me deu esta carta. — O duque estendeu a declaração ao amigo.

O marquês limpou as mãos e pegou o papel. Começou a ler, agradecendo aos céus mais uma vez por ser filho única

— Por que está me mostrando isso? Para que eu admire a linda letra de sua irmã?

— Ontem foi a primeira vez que ela ousou me provocar — Sebastian falou, pegando o papel de volta. — E nesta manhã Eleanor foi passear no Hyde Park com aquele idiota do Cobb-Harding.

Por um momento, Valentine ficou apenas olhando o du que. Um de seus poucos amigos, porque escolhia com muito cuidado a quem dedicar uma amizade verdadeira. Era algo que aprendera com o pai. Podia dormir com toda mulher que quisesse, mas escolhia os amigos com cuidado.

— O comportamento de sua irmã obviamente o aborrece, Melbourne, assim basta que coloque um ponto final nisso tudo. Não é você quem controla o dinheiro dela? Porém, não precisa de mim para dizer isso.

— Não é tão simples, Valentine. Concordei com os termos que ela exigiu na carta, enquanto não se envolver em escân dalo algum.

— Concordou? — o marquês repetiu, surpreso.

— Sim, concordei, diabos. Ela me deixou fora de mim.

— Então, tem de cumprir o seu lado do acordo, não é? Estou certo de que madame Costanza vai adorar atender a sua irmã.

— Ah, então foi lá que Eleanor comprou aquele maldito vestido! — O duque procurou se acalmar. — A situação é mais complicada, Valentine. Seja como for, ela ainda usa o nome Griffin. E não pode envolver a nossa reputação em situações desastrosas. Tentei alertá-la esta manhã de que, se era um marido o que ela queria, precisava ficar longe de qualquer escândalo e não perder tempo com caça-dotes como o idiota do Cobb-Harding. O que mais me irrita é que Eleanor parece estar inclinada a flertar com esses cretinos.

— Então deixe que ela se distraia um pouco. Nunca vai querer se casar com Cobb-Harding. Parece que deseja apenas se divertir, olhar o rebanho antes de escolher um garanhão.

— Não posso deixá-la em total liberdade, Valentine. E, por favor, desista dessas alusões. Eleanor não é como você. Um escândalo a afetará. Poderá arruinar a vida dela.

— E a reputação dos Griffin — completou Valentine.

— Com certeza. Por mais inteligente que seja, minha irmã nunca deu um passo para fora de nosso círculo. Quer se di vertir sem provocar qualquer escândalo, mas não tem idéia de como é difícil e, se eventualmente acontecer uma desgra ça, como será praticamente impossível voltar atrás.

— Não sei o que poderia fazer para que Eleanor mudasse de idéia, já que você selou o tal acordo. Afinal, é um homem de palavra. Quanto mais a pressionar, mais ela irá querer escapar de seu cerco.

— Está certíssimo mais uma vez, Valentine. Por isso estou aqui.

O marquês sentiu-se caindo em uma armadilha.

— Pode me explicar o que pretende?

— E o homem mais hedonista que conheço.

— Bem, obrigado.

— Não foi um elogio.

— Suspeitava disso. Mas a que ponto quer chegar?

— Você é o oposto de mim. E Eleanor sabe disso. Assim, já que ela não aceitará a minha orientação, certamente po derá receber a sua.

Valentine se pôs de pé, sentindo-se desconfortável com o rumo da conversa.

— O quê?! Quer me tornar o mentor de Eleanor? O mentor do pecado?

— Bom Deus, nada disso. Mas, como observou com tanta astúcia, toda a minha interferência só a leva a querer me contrariar ainda mais. Você já está imerso no desregramen to, por certo ela o escutará. Poderá inclusive o respeitar, imagino. Você pode manter minha irmã longe de problemas.

— Preciso de uma bebida forte — Valentine disse, deixan do a sala de refeição e seguindo para a biblioteca, onde tinha um bom estoque de licor e uísques.

— Já pensei muito nisso — Melbourne continuou, seguin do o amigo. — Pode manter um olho em Eleanor, evitar que ela faça alguma bobagem. Shay, Zachary e eu somente a levaríamos a cometer uma série de bobagens.

Valentine se serviu de uísque.

— Mas o que o faz pensar que eu me disporia a participar disso tudo? — Para piorar a situação, ele vinha tendo pen samentos impuros em relação a Eleanor Griffin. — Vá em bora, Melbourne.

O duque sorriu, deixando Valentine ainda mais irritado.

— Imaginei que você poderia se mostrar relutante em colaborar, então eu trouxe isto aqui. — Melbourne tirou do bolso um papel amarelado pelo tempo.

Valentine reconheceu o documento imediatamente.

— Não é justo, Sebastian. Eu estava bêbado quando o escrevi. Diabos!

— E eu estava bêbado quando o aceitei. Estávamos ambos embriagados, desse modo não posso dizer que tirei alguma vantagem.

— Teria sido um terrível advogado, Sebastian. O duque sorriu novamente.

— Insultar-me não ajudará em nada a nossa causa. — Sentou-se em uma cadeira junto à lareira. — Posso ler o que assinou, caso não se lembre do texto.

— Por favor, poupe-me. E uma forma muito ruim de lem brar alguém de um de seus momentos de fraqueza.

— Um? — O duque voltou a sorrir e começou a ler.

Em troca de serviços prestados, afastando de mim uma dama indesejável, devo ao portador deste do cumento um favor de sua escolha. Valentine Eugene Corbett, Marquês de Deverill

Valentine jogou-se em uma cadeira.

— Pelo amor de Deus, tudo bem. Você venceu. Apenas nunca mais volte a repetir o meu nome inteiro nem para mim.

— Esplêndido! — Sebastian levantou-se. — Minha irmã deve estar no Hyde Park a esta hora. Sugiro que não se atrase.

— Quer que eu vá atrás de Eleanor agora?

— Stephen apareceu encarrapitado em uma pequena car ruagem. Isso tornará a sua busca mais fácil.

— Não acredito...

Já à porta, Sebastian se voltou para o amigo.

— Mantenha Eleanor longe de problemas, Valentine. É tudo o que peço. Apesar de tudo, confio em você e coloco a honra de minha família em suas mãos.

O marquês fez um gesto de despedida ao duque que saía, então se concentrou em tomar sua bebida. Por causa da nota que assinara, agora tinha de participar daquele disparate.

Sebastian deveria estar desesperado, para recorrer a ele. Mesmo assim, apesar de o duque ter dito que confiava ple namente no amigo, não tinha certeza de que fora uma boa escolha. Valentine não servia como acompanhante de nin guém. Na semana anterior, poderia ter considerado tal in cumbência apenas mais um aborrecimento, agora, porém, era diferente. Estava interessado em Eleanor.

— E como mandar a raposa tomar conta do galinheiro — pensou alto.

Levantou-se e mandou selar o cavalo.

O problema era que a raposa tinha em suas mãos a honra da família de um amigo, a honra de uma família de prestígio. Sendo assim, Eleanor Griffin tinha de ficar longe de seu alcance, não importando o que ele pensasse a respeito.

**Capítulo II**

Não sei como você consegue lidar com seus irmãos — Stephen disse, enquanto parava a sua peque na carruagem embaixo de um carvalho.

— Como já disse, Sebastian e eu fizemos um acordo. Pre firo não discutir os detalhes neste momento.

— Oh, muito bem. Longe de mim arruinar este dia com perguntas.

Eleanor retribuiu o sorriso do belo cavalheiro.

— Muito diplomático de sua parte, Stephen.

— Pressinto que um período sem brigas fará bem a você.

O sorriso dela se alargou. Era uma vergonha que os ir mãos a tivessem impedido de se distrair com pessoas sim páticas como Cobb-Harding, especialmente porque ela pre tendia apenas conversas agradáveis e não necessariamente um casamento.

— Você me parece ansiosa por novas experiências. Já di rigiu uma carruagem como a minha?

— Nunca. Me permitiria fazê-lo agora?! Cobb-Harding estendeu as rédeas para Eleanor, que as aceitou exultante.

— Segure firme, por favor.

— Farei exatamente isso.

A experiência de controlar o cavalo não foi de todo fácil, mas os dois terminaram chegando ao parque sem maiores problemas.

O passeio prosseguiu com uma caminhada. Gentilmente, Stephen decidiu comprar sorvete para os dois.

— Primeiro aquele vestido e agora cavalos. — Uma voz soou firme ao lado de Eleanor. — Está se tornando uma cigana, srta. Griffin?

Como sempre, Eleanor reconheceu aquele perfume único de colônia, misturado ao cheiro do charuto, responsável por parte do charme do marquês.

— Deverill! O que está fazendo fora da cama a esta hora da manhã?

Valentine, montado em seu temperamental garanhão Iago, cumprimentou-a com um gesto de cabeça.

— Então é assim tão cedo? Devo estar doente.

— O ar da manhã fará bem a você.

— Interessante escolha a sua, Eleanor.

O prazer que ela sentira com a chegada de Valentine dis sipou-se imediatamente.

— Não me diga que se tornou um chato?!

— Chato? — ele repetiu. — Você me ofende. Minha única reclamação é contra a lamentável cor que Cobb-Harding escolheu para o seu casaco. Qual é exatamente, castanho-escura?

— Oh, não me venha com essa conversa sobre roupa, Deverill.

O marquês caiu na risada.

— Suponho que o casaco, afinal, não seja assim tão feio. Estou surpreso por não avistar nenhum Griffin nas ime diações.

— As coisas mudaram.

— Pelo que vejo, está certíssima.

— Oh, aqui está o seu sorvete, Eleanor — Stephen anun ciou, aproximando-se e nem sequer cumprimentando Deverill. — Conseguiu controlar a carruagem muito bem. Acredito que poderemos começar as aulas de direção.

— Oh, eu adoraria.

Cobb-Harding voltou-se então para o marquês.

— Bom dia, milorde. Não o havia notado. Eleanor e eu estamos passeando, se nos der licença...

— Naturalmente. Bom dia para os dois — Valentine falou, despedindo-se com um toque em seu chapéu.

Eleanor observou Deverill cavalgar em direção ao lado norte do parque. Nunca vira alguém cavalgar tão bem quan to ele, tampouco um homem assim bonito.

— Jamais entendi como seus irmãos podem ser tão prote tores em relação a você e, no entanto, permitem que Corbett freqüente a sua casa.

— Deverill e Melbourne estudaram juntos em Oxford e herdaram seus respectivos títulos com a mesma idade. Fo ram sempre muito amigos. Além do mais, o marquês nunca me desrespeitou.

— Não quis ofendê-la, Eleanor.

— Não o fez.

Eleanor ficou um momento em silêncio, pensando em co mo Deverill e Cobb-Harding eram diferentes. Na verdade, ela sempre via com bons olhos as visitas ocasionais do mar quês. Era como se entrasse um ar fresco na mansão. Tudo sempre parecia mais bonito com a presença dele por perto. Ela até tivera a imagem de Valentine em mente ao escrever a declaração de independência.

Naturalmente não apenas a autonomia a havia inspirado. Sempre que a imagem daquele homem sedutor vinha à sua mente, ela se lembrava dos olhos verdes e imaginava como seriam os seus beijos, e as carícias e os prazeres que as enor mes mãos deveriam proporcionar a uma mulher. Era inex periente nesse campo, mas podia bem imaginar que o mar quês deveria ser um amante formidável.

Desde que o vira perto da loja de madame Costanza, vinha sentindo uma mudança no olhar dele, algo que lhe desper tava as fantasias.

— Como está o seu sorvete?

— Muito refrescante. Obrigada.

— Gostaria de acompanhá-la à recepção que acontecerá amanhã à noite no Hampton Ball. Você me permitiria essa honra?

Oh, Melbourne teria um ataque se o mesmo homem acom panhasse a irmã por dois dias seguidos. Tal pensamento divertiu Eleanor, que de pronto aceitou o convite.

— Se chegar a minha casa às oito horas, ficarei feliz por sair em sua companhia.

— Esplêndido. — Cobb-Harding inclinou-se.

— O que está fazendo, Stephen?

— Gostaria de experimentar o sabor de seu sorvete — ele respondeu, beijando-a levemente nos lábios.

Nunca homem algum ousara tomar tal intimidade, irritando-a. Mas por pouco tempo. Logo sentiu que essa era mais uma prova de independência. A partir daquele momento, sua vida não seria mais monótona.

— Está muito quieta. Eu a ofendi? — Cobb-Harding per guntou, cheio de preocupações.

— Não, apenas fiquei surpresa.

— Não gosta de ser pega desprevenida? Lamento se in terpretei errado o seu caráter e...

— Está tudo bem, Stephen. — A última coisa que queria era que Cobb-Harding a considerasse uma mulher pudica. — Adoro surpresas.

— Fico muito feliz com isso, Eleanor.

Passaram mais uma hora conversando no parque e, por fim, Stephen a levou à Mansão Griffin. Enquanto entrava na casa, pareceu estar sendo vigiada por três pares de olhos, mas não viu irmão algum à vista.

— Boa tarde, lady Eleanor — o mordomo a cumprimentou, quando abriu a porta da frente.

— Stanton, onde estão os meus irmãos? — perguntou, já preparada para enfrentar uma discussão naquele momento.

— Sua Graça foi até a Casa dos Lordes para uma reunião. Lorde Shay e lorde Zachary foram almoçar no clube e ainda não voltaram.

Eleanor mal acreditava no que ouvia.

— Oh, muito bem. Obrigada, Stanton. Vou cuidar agora de minha correspondência na sala de estar.

— Sim, milady. Devo mandar servir um chá?

— Seria ótimo.

Os irmãos não estavam em casa? Não a esperavam para ver se chegava intacta? Melbourne havia conversado com ela antes do passeio com Stephen e a alertara de que o rapaz era um caça-dotes. Tinha salientado que todo homem sem fortuna era um caça-dotes. Agora nem se importava com o que pudesse ter acontecido com ela?

Se Melbourne esperava que Valentine ficasse vinte e qua tro horas por dia vigiando Eleanor, o duque ficaria desapon tado. O marquês inclinou-se na sela, observando Eleanor deixar Cobb-Harding no portão e sumir dentro da Mansão Griffin.

Contou até dez, depois decidiu fazer as suas obrigações pessoais.

Obrigações pessoais. Ele as detestava. E agora ainda ti nha uma extra, vigiar uma mulher virtuosa.

Talvez Eleanor fosse menos virtuosa do que pensara. Ti nha acabado de ver Cobb-Harding beijá-la no Hyde Park, diante de várias pessoas. Por sua reação, ela nem parecera constrangida de estar se exibindo em um lugar público. Não havia chegado a desmaiar nem berrar, em vez disso dera mais uma mordida no sorvete. Controlada ou não, Eleanor tinha de ser mais cuidadosa, se não quisesse ver seu com portamento comentado pelos mexeriqueiros.

Tudo indicava que Cobb-Harding estava se saindo bem em seus planos de seduzi-la. Enquanto podia dar ao bufão algum crédito por seu atrevimento, Valentine não tinha cer teza de que usaria a mesma estratégia com Eleanor. Irritar os irmãos Griffin era escolher o caminho mais rápido para a ruína. Fora isso, um beijo, o primeiro beijo, entre dois aman tes em potencial nunca deveria acontecer de imprevisto. Além do mais, o fato de imediatamente Eleanor voltar o seu inte resse ao sorvete não era um bom sinal para Cobb-Harding.

O marquês suspirou. Nunca percebera o desafio que havia naquele sorriso terno e no brilho de seus olhos. Tudo era novo e inquietante.

— Controle-se, Deverill — murmurou para si mesmo. Ao entrar em casa depois de mais um bem-sucedido jogo de cartas, foi recebido pelo mordomo que lhe estendeu uma missiva.

Valentine pegou o envelope.

— Talvez seja de lady Mane Quenton. Ou de Lydia — disse ao criado.

— Não me arriscaria a apostar nisso, milorde. O senhor deseja chá?

Enquanto o marquês abria o envelope, pegou uma garrafa de vinho tinto e a estendeu ao mordomo.

— Abra isto para mim, por favor — ordenou e retirou-se para o seu escritório, onde leria a carta longe dos olhos cu riosos de Hobbes.

A mensagem era curta e objetiva.

Deverill,

De acordo com a agenda de Eleanor, ela aceitou os convites que enumero a seguir.

Valentine pegou um cigarro.

— Deve estar brincando, Melbourne — resmungou, afun dando em uma cadeira.

Pela lista curta e detalhada onde constavam os lugares, datas e horários, o marquês teve certeza de que Sebastian não estava para brincadeiras.

A maior parte desses passeios não exige a sua partici pação, mas, como pode ver, há um número incontável de horas sem programação. É quando deverá ficar atento. Melbourne

O primeiro pensamento de Valentine foi rasgar a carta em mil pedaços e jogá-los na lareira. No entanto, havia uma observação escrita com letras maiúsculas no canto da folha:

VOCÊ ME DEVE ISSO.

Felizmente Hobbes escolheu esse momento para entrar no escritório, trazendo um copo de vinho em uma bandeja.

— Algo mais, milorde?

— Sim. Traga-me a garrafa.

O mordomo saiu e Valentine se pôs a reler a lista dos passeios de Eleanor.

— E melhor rasgar aquele maldito documento, assim que eu terminar minha função de vigia, Melbourne — resmun gou, tomando um bom gole do vinho tinto.

O marquês ficaria sem qualquer tempo livre, caso fosse vigiar Eleanor continuamente. Além do mais, precisava ser discreto, para não se deixar notar. Se ela desconfiasse, ja mais o perdoaria. E, por alguma razão, Valentine não queria que isso acontecesse.

Já que, segundo a agenda, o próximo evento seria o jantar com Bárbara Howsen e família, ele teria pouco tempo para decidir o que fazer. Mas comparecer àquele compromisso significaria faltar ao libertino baile de máscaras que lorde Belmont pretendia oferecer aos conhecidos.

Um inesperado sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Valentine por que, sem dúvida, Eleanor estaria usando mais um dos reve ladores vestidos criados por madame Costanza no jantar do dia seguinte. Tomara fosse um vestido vermelho.

— Neil, são quase oito horas! — A voz de Zachary soou junto à porta do quarto da irmã. — Já está pronta?

Eleanor olhou mais uma vez para o espelho. O vestido tinha chegado uma hora atrás, e ela não conseguira ainda se acostumar com a sua nova imagem.

— Meu Deus — murmurou, passando os dedos pelo decote que mal cobria os seios. — Sinto-me praticamente nua.

— Não vai escutar nenhum comentário de minha parte, milady? — Helen indagou, colocando um xale prata sobre os ombros da patroa. — O que seus irmãos dirão?

Eleanor já havia pensado nisso. Com ou sem acordo, não teria coragem de se apresentar aos irmãos usando aquela roupa. E tudo pioraria ainda mais, quando lhes dissesse que não seriam eles a escoltarem ao baile, e sim Cobb-Harding.

— Já está na hora, suponho. Por favor, informe Zachary de que estou com uma terrível dor de cabeça e não vou com parecer à festa.

— A senhorita quer que eu minta ao seu irmão? — inqui riu a criada.

— Não consigo fazê-lo eu mesma — Eleanor sussurrou a Helen. — Vá logo, antes que Zachary arrombe a porta.

Antes que Helen abrisse a porta, ela se escondeu atrás de um biombo para que o irmão não a visse. Melhor prevenir contrariedades.

A criada voltou muito pálida ao aposento.

— Os santos me protejam. Vou para o inferno por isso — resmungou.

— Bobagem! Quando eu chegar ao baile, eles saberão que fui eu que a forcei a isso. Estou apenas procurando evitar uma discussão antes da festa.

— Está bem, milady. Mas o que faremos agora?

— Ficaremos olhando pela janela até que a carruagem de meus irmãos se distancie, então desceremos e esperaremos o sr. Cobb-Harding.

Na verdade, Eleanor deixou Helen junto à janela, porque não queria correr o risco de os irmãos olharem naquela di reção e a vissem bem, e não repousando a cabeça doída em um travesseiro. Quando a notassem no baile, os três não se portariam como selvagens, bem educados que eram, provo cando fatalmente um escândalo.

— Já foram embora, milady — a criada informou depois de alguns momentos. — Juro que Sua Graça olhou direta mente para mim.

— Mesmo que ele tenha feito isso, não significa nada. —* Eleanor sentiu, porém, um arrepio na espinha.

Estava disposta a desafiar o irmão mais velho. Queria liberdade e romance e, mesmo sendo excitante, provocava lhe nervosismo. Ficou imaginando como Deverill conseguia praticar todos os excessos sem ter uma síncope.

Por fim, Helen e a ama desceram as escadas. Stanton empalideceu e esboçou uma tentativa de impedir que a srta. Griffin saísse vestindo aquela roupa. Eleanor, porém, ergueu a cabeça e lhe dirigiu um dos olhares típicos dos irmãos. O mordomo então abriu a porta e ela olhou ao redor à procura da carruagem de Cobb-Harding.

Surpresa, notou que o rapaz não viera buscá-la em uma carruagem, e sim em um pequeno coche descoberto.

— Como você não irá com acompanhante, preferi vir neste veículo que é mais rápido — ele justificou.

A criada parecia horrorizada, mas Eleanor decidiu seguir com sua aventura.

— Boa noite, Helen. — Subiu no coche e seguiram em um trote ágil.

— Posso dizer que está maravilhosa esta noite? — obser vou galantemente Cobb-Harding.

Eleanor percebeu que ele não tirava os olhos de seu decote. Sentiu-se desejada e ao mesmo tempo desconfortável, ten tando então se cobrir um pouco com o xale.

— Obrigada, Stephen.

— Seus irmãos não deram trabalho quando você lhes disse que eu a acompanharia esta noite?

— Não. — Ela não gostava de mentir e acrescentou: — Eu... não contei nada a eles.

— Não? E imaginam que chegará à festa com alguém que eles aprovem, Eleanor? Eu não...

— Eu lhes disse que estava com dor de cabeça e que não iria à festa. Uma surpresa completa será melhor do que vá rias briguinhas.

— Pois tenho uma excelente idéia — Stephen falou, em polgado.

— Posso saber do que se trata?

Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios do rapaz.

— Está querendo ir mesmo ao Hampton Ball ou deseja viver uma aventura muito mais real e empolgante?

— O que está propondo, Stephen?

— Há uma outra festa, em uma casa respeitável, mas as moças podem jogar, beber e convidar os rapazes para dançar.

Isso cheirava a encrenca, ela pensou.

— Todos usarão máscaras, assim você não precisará se preocupar com um eventual escândalo. Poderemos sair caso se sinta desconfortável lá dentro. Mas penso que a liberdade é a sua meta, não é, Eleanor?

— Sim. Vamos então a esse baile de máscaras.

Com uma máscara, ninguém saberia quem era ela, refle tiu. Poderia pelo menos observar o lugar e avaliar se queria ficar. Os irmãos pensavam que ela estava em casa, assim não se preocupariam quando não aparecesse no Hampton Ball.

— Tem certeza? — Stephen perguntou.

— Sim. Quero ir a essa festa que sugeriu. Cobb-Harding sorriu, satisfeito.

— Ótimo. Vamos nos divertir. Será excitante e romântico. Tudo o que vem querendo experimentar.

Eleanor desejava que fosse assim mesmo, porque uma voz interior dizia que estava fazendo uma tremenda bobagem.

Valentine chegou ao Hampton Ball precisamente às sete e trinta e cinco da noite. De acordo com o convite, a festa começara cinco minutos antes, na verdade, ele era o terceiro convidado a entrar. Certamente não havia nenhuma dama de olhos acinzentados em um ousado vestido vermelho, nem de qualquer outra cor que fosse.

Isso era ridículo, pensou. Nunca chegava a uma festa que não fosse bastante atrasado. Sem dúvida, morreria de tédio enquanto esperava a chegada de Eleanor, que, como man dava as regras não escritas da etiqueta, surgiria bem mais tarde.

O marquês estava no meio de uma conversa com um cria do quando finalmente apareceram mais alguns convidados.

— Deverill?

Valentine voltou-se para ver quem o chamava.

— Francis Henning! — ele exclamou, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o conhecido.

— Que diabos está fazendo aqui tão cedo? — O olhar de Henning passeou pelo salão quase vazio. — Pensei que es tivesse junto a uma mesa de jogo.

— Bem, sempre há alguma jovem interessante nestes eventos. — Valentine sorriu.

— Então me diga quem é ela.

— Ainda não me decidi por nenhuma. Henning caiu na risada.

— Oh, entendo... Muito bem, Deverill.

Então, o mordomo anunciou a chegada do duque de Melbourne, e Valentine dirigiu o olhar para a porta de entrada.

— Oh, lá está Sebastian. Você me dá licença, Henning, pois preciso falar com meu amigo.

O marquês foi ao encontro de Sebastian, Shay e Zachary, que estavam entretidos cumprimentando os anfitriões da festa. E onde estava Eleanor? Em circunstâncias normais, era fácil localizá-la, assim como os irmãos, mas nessa noite ela não estava em parte alguma. Que maravilha!

— Deverill. — Zachary notou a presença de Valentine e o saudou. — Acabei de ganhar vinte libras graças a você. Shay apostou que não estaria aqui na hora em que chegás semos.

— Bem, estou aqui. — Valentine voltou-se para o duque. — Onde Eleanor está? Definitivamente isso não faz bem à minha saúde, sabia, Melbourne?

O duque não se conteve e, perdendo a compostura, riu do ar de desconsolo do amigo.

— Está livre esta noite.

— Como assim?

— Eleanor teve uma súbita dor de cabeça e ficou em casa repousando. Você está livre para deixar este baile e destruir um pouco mais a sua saúde, bebendo e jogando até altas horas da noite.

Para a própria surpresa, Valentine sentiu-se... desapontado. Não teria a chance de ver o vestido que Eleanor tinha escolhido para aquela noite.

— Poderia ter mandado me avisarem.

— Não sabíamos de nada até o último momento — infor mou Zachary. — Eleanor queria vir; achamos até que ela chegou a se vestir. Não foi culpa nossa.

Que interessante... O que Eleanor estaria tramando?

— Acham que ela se vestiu para a festa e desistiu no último momento? — o marquês perguntou, dirigindo-se a Zachary. — Não a viram deitada?

Melbourne franziu a testa, atento ao que Valentine pare cia desconfiar.

— Está sugerindo que Eleanor esperou que saíssemos e então foi para algum outro lugar?

— Não sei. Ela não é minha irmã. Mas o fato de não terem desconfiado de nada me surpreende.

O duque olhou o amigo por um momento, a expressão pensativa. Finalmente, praguejou.

— A criada estava nos observando da janela — ele mur murou. — Eu a vi, e não pensei nada na hora.

— Mas Neil fez um acordo conosco — Zachary protestou. — Ela não sairia sem nos avisar.

— Isso, meu amigo, dependeria do que Eleanor estivesse planejando. — Valentine se esforçou para não sorrir e irritar os amigos. Eleanor havia enganado os espertíssimos irmãos Griffin. Tal façanha não acontecia todos os dias.

— Posso estar errado, mas talvez ela esteja em casa, dor mindo.

— Shay, volte para casa e veja se Eleanor está lá — or denou Melbourne.

Sem dizer nada, Charlemagne virou-se e saiu do baile.

— Vou ver se as amigas dela estão aqui — Zachary falou, antes de se afastar.

— Todas estão — Valentine murmurou.

— Deverill...

— Oh, não, não vai me pedir para fazer coisa alguma.

Vocês a perderam. Ganhei a noite livre. Se descobrir onde Eleanor estará amanhã, mande-me uma nota. Melbourne sorriu levemente.

— Boa noite, Deverill.

— Pretendo ter uma ótima noite, Sebastian.

— Está se divertindo, meu belo cisne?

Eleanor piscou várias vezes. Nunca tinha visto um candelabro brilhar tanto, e ela não conseguia afastar os olhos a luz.

— Creio que tomei conhaque demais e...

— Foi rum que você bebeu — o homem usando uma más cara de raposa negra respondeu. — E tomou menos do que qualquer outra mulher que se encontra neste baile.

Eleanor fez um gesto chamando o garçom que também estava mascarado.

— Outro rum, por favor — ela pediu enquanto observava um casal em uma das alcovas se beijando diante dos demais convidados.

Usavam máscaras de lobos. O homem segurava o seio da moça com uma das mãos e o apertava. Ela gemeu e Eleanor percebeu que era de prazer. Procurou afastar os olhos da visão perturbadora. Estava tão zonza que nem sabia exata mente como reagir ante esses atrevimentos a que assistia.

O homem que usava máscara de raposa chegou tão perto que Eleanor sentiu a respiração quente junto ao pescoço.

— Talvez devesse se sentar por um momento, meu lindo cisne.

Perfumes fortes misturados com o cheiro de bebida e de corpos excitados deixavam o ar quase irrespirável. Eleanor queria pedir a Stepheh que fossem embora dali, mas estava tão lânguida e sem o controle total de seus pensamentos, que nada disse.

— Sim, vou me sentar. — Ela fez um movimento e a cabeça começou a girar como se estivesse dançando uma valsa.

Somente não caiu no chão porque Stephen a segurou a tempo.

— Vamos encontrar um lugar mais discreto onde possa descansar um pouco — ele sussurrou.

— Acho melhor voltarmos para casa — ela balbuciou. — Já ficamos neste lugar por tempo demais.

— Iremos daqui a pouco — Stephen concordou. — Depois que você se recuperar. Não podemos deixar Melbourne vê-la desse jeito, não é verdade?

— Oh, por favor, não diga esse nome aqui — Eleanor pe diu. — Não quero que saibam quem sou.

— Está bem. — Stephen puxou uma cortina pesada e aju dou-a a entrar em uma pequena sala com apenas um sofá e uma mesinha, de onde reluzia uma vela. — Aqui estamos nós. Acomode-se, belo cisne.

Ela se sentou no sofá e teria dormido no mesmo instante se a presença de Stephen ao seu lado não a inquietasse.

— Assim está melhor? — ele perguntou.

— Está. Obrigada.

— Feche os olhos que ficarei vigiando.

Um leve riso escapou dos lábios de Eleanor, que agradeceu ao rapaz.

— Você é tão galante — ela conseguiu dizer.

Foi quando começou a sentir os dedos de Stephen em seu rosto, depois na nuca e, finalmente, ele se atreveu a puxar para o lado a manga do vestido e infiltrou a mão, pegando com firmeza um de seus seios.

— Oh, você é adorável — Cobb-Harding murmurou, os lábios cobrindo os de Eleanor.

Em seguida, ele infiltrou a língua sedenta por entre os lábios macios a ponto de lhe tirar a respiração. Ao mesmo tempo, uma das mãos fortes começava a levantar sua saia.

— Pare! — ela quis gritar, porém, a voz soou baixa, um mero murmúrio. Tentou afastar o corpo de Cobb-Harding, mas o rapaz a segurou firme. — Não quero que vá adiante! — conseguiu dizer.

— Pois sei que está gostando — ele sussurrou. — Todas as mulheres gos...

Stephen se viu suspenso pelo colarinho.

— O que está acontecendo? — ele indagou, atordoado.

— Deverill — Eleanor murmurou, quando reconheceu os lhos verdes por baixo de uma máscara de pantera negra.

O homem enorme mantinha Cobb-Harding no ar. O marquês se voltou para ela e sorriu levemente.

— A seu serviço, milady.

— Tentei...

— Não se preocupe em me dar explicações agora. Está machucada?

— Não, mas completamente tonta.

Ele se aproximou e subitamente Eleanor se lembrou de que estava quase despida. Então tentou se ajeitar.

— Deverill, eu...

— Vamos arrumar a sua roupa — ele falou.

— Quero voltar para casa, Valentine.

— E voltaremos. Espere apenas um momento. — Ele se voltou para Stephen que o olhava, apavorado. — Se chegar ao meu ouvido algum rumor do que aconteceu aqui, você estará aniquilado. Vou ter o prazer de destruí-lo. Fui claro?

— Sim... sim...

A atitude de Cobb-Harning merecia ser punida com maior rigor, mas Valentine não tinha um minuto a perder. Preci sava tirar Eleanor imediatamente daquele lugar. Se alguém a reconhecesse, sua reputação estaria arruinada.

Ajudou-a a se levantar, e, com um suspiro, ela acabou se encostando-se no peito forte. Caminhar não chegava a ser um problema, já que Corbett a segurava firme, impedindo que ela viesse a desabar.

Já na rua, agradeceu aos céus por ter vindo na sua carruagem, apesar de tê-lo feito com intenções menos inocentes. Pensara em arranjar uma garota para se divertirem, e estar com condução própria facilitava tudo.

Assobiou duas vezes e o cocheiro surgiu imediatamente, conduzindo o veículo.

— Dê algumas voltas em torno do Hyde Park—Valentine instruiu enquanto acomodava Eleanor no banco.

— Deverill. — A voz fraca e sonolenta de Eleanor foi ouvida.

— Descanse, amor. Está a salvo.

— Sinto-me estranha.

Ele gentilmente tirou a máscara de cisne de seu rosto.

— Foi drogada, Eleanor. Cobb-Harding deve ter mistura do algum calmante na bebida que a fez tomar.

— Mas... mas por que ele agiria dessa maneira?

—Para não encontrar resistência aos propósitos sujos que tinha em mente.

— Você também costuma agir dessa forma?

A expressão no rosto de Valentine foi de protesto.

— Não preciso drogar as mulheres com quem saio. Ou elas querem estar comigo, ou nada acontece entre nós.

— Mas você estava no Belmont.

— Apenas para o pecado consensual. — Ele amassou a máscara de cisne. — O que achou que lhe aconteceria indo a esse lugar?

Eleanor fechou os olhos por um momento, o rubor cobrindo seu rosto.

— Não sei. Stephen deveria me levar ao Hampton Ball, mas sugeriu outra festa e na hora me pareceu... algo que Melbourne nunca me permitiria.

— Então sabia que estaria se envolvendo com o pecado. Lágrimas começaram a correr pelo rosto delicado.

— Não sei. Eu queria... me sentir livre. Como você. Valentine franziu a testa e observou Eleanor por um longo minuto. Aquilo era insano e extremamente enervante.

— Agir como eu somente a arruinaria, querida.

— Mas eu... — Ela parou de falar, o rosto ficando branco como a neve. — Acho que estou passando mal do estômago — murmurou, cobrindo a boca com a mão.

— Pare a carruagem, Dawson — o marquês gritou para o cocheiro, colocando a cabeça para fora da janela.

O veículo foi imediatamente freado. Valentine ajudou Eleanor a descer e a levou até alguns arbustos, onde ela se inclinou e passou mal.

— Oh, Deus — ela gemeu, endireitando o corpo após o esforço.

Sem dizer palavra alguma, Corbett lhe estendeu um lenço e ofereceu o braço para voltarem à carruagem. Ao subir, Eleanor hesitou, olhando em volta.

— Não estamos perto de minha casa — ela comentou.

— Não rapto moças também — resmungou ele. — Se você aparecer em casa nas condições em que se encontra, nem sei o que Melbourne poderia fazer.

— Oh, meus irmãos não podem descobrir onde eu estava há pouco — ela disse em desespero. — Pensam que fiquei em casa, dormindo. Deverill, se Sebastian ficar sabendo o que aconteceu, vai me obrigar a casar com quem ele escolher. Tenho de voltar para casa e passar a impressão de que não saí de lá.

Valentine ficou um momento em silêncio. Se o duque to masse conhecimento do que tinha feito para livrar Eleanor de um escândalo, tanto a obrigação como o débito estariam liquidados. Talvez o amigo precisasse descobrir a situação constrangedora em que a irmã havia se metido.

— Deixemos para nos preocupar com isso daqui a pouco — respondeu ele, ajudando-a a acomodar-se no banco da carruagem.

— Por favor, Valentine, prometa-me que não vai dizer a ninguém aonde Stephen me levou e o que ele tentou fazer.

— Não estou certo se meu silêncio faria algum bem. Cobb-Harding tem muito a ganhar e provavelmente vai espalhar o rumor de que manchou sua reputação.

Eleanor arregalou os olhos, mais assustada ainda.

— Se ele pensa que com isso me forçará a aceitá-lo como marido, está redondamente enganado.

— Coisas estranhas acontecem sem motivo algum. Eleanor tentou absorver aquelas palavras.

— Por que diz isso?

— Não quero preocupá-la ainda mais, mas, antes que eu deixasse o Hampton Ball, Melbourne havia mandado Shay voltar para casa, a fim de saber como você estava. A esta altura, eles já devem ter descoberto a verdade.

Eleanor encurvou os ombros e tal postura indicava o seu desalento. Valentine pensou rapidamente em alguma des culpa que ela pudesse dar aos irmãos.

— Vauxhall — ele disse.

— O quê? — Ela parou de chorar por um instante.

—Neste exato momento, acrobatas estão se apresentando em Vauxhall. Homens andando com pernas de pau, cami nhando sobre cordas, etc, etc.

— E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

— Você vai dizer a Melbourne que preferiu ver os acro batas em vez de ir ao baile. Por essa razão, esperou os irmãos saírem de casa e foi assistir ao espetáculo com sua criada. As escondidas.

A esperança começou a surgir nos olhos de Eleanor.

— Mesmo assim, Melbourne ficará furioso.

— Oh, certamente, mas não fará um escândalo nem a obrigará a se casar imediatamente.

— E se Stephen espalhar boatos?

— Deixe-o por minha conta. Quando eu tiver terminado com ele, não estará nem disposto a mencionar o seu nome outra vez, a não ser em cumprimentos muito educados.

Eleanor inclinou-se e pegou a mão de Valentine.

— Eu lhe devo muito, nunca serei capaz de retribuir um favor à altura. E um bom amigo. Um homem generoso.

Valentine puxou a mão encerrando o contato, sentindo-se subitamente desconfortável.

— Eu é que agradeço — ele falou. Então enfiou a cabeça para fora da janela da carruagem mais uma vez. — Dawson, siga para a Mansão Griffin. Pare numa esquina antes de chegarmos lá.

— Sim, milorde.

Dessa forma, Eleanor poderia fazer o resto do caminho a pé, usando de muita discrição. Ele a acompanharia até lá.

— Deverill, não sei o que dizer.

— Primeiro, prometa-me que nunca mais vai se envolver em uma situação semelhante.

— Oh, eu prometo — ela disse com veemência.

— Em segundo lugar, nunca mais use esse vestido. E uma pena, porque parece uma deusa do fogo com ele, mas alguém que estivesse no Belmont poderia vir a reconhecê-lo e, assim, saber quem o usava. Principalmente porque você chegou com Cobb-Harding e saiu comigo.

Eleanor concordou, dirigindo ao seu traje um olhar crítico.

— Nunca mais serei capaz de usá-lo. — Subitamente ela se lembrou de que Valentine vira parte do corpo dela sem roupa alguma. — Você viu...

— Nada que não tivesse visto antes — ele falou, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos. — Muitas vezes.

— Não vai contar o que aconteceu a ninguém? Sei que é muito ligado a Sebastian, mas, por favor, Deverill, não diga nada.

— Dizer o quê a quem? E, pelo amor de Deus, pare de me chamar de Deverill, meu nome é Valentine. — Ele forçou um sorriso, esperando deixar Eleanor mais calma. — Sou o Heu salvador, não é?

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça e se recostou no banco.

— Lembre-se, Eleanor, escapou de casa para ver alguns acrobatas.

— Acrobatas. Homens caminhando sobre pernas de pau.

— E voltou direto de Vauxhall, sem que nenhum conhecido a tivesse visto por lá. Dirá isso?

— Chegamos — anunciou o cocheiro.

— Obrigada, Valentine. Muito obrigada.

— Foi um prazer, milady.

Desceram da carruagem e o marquês a escoltou até bem perto da Mansão Griffin.

Para ele seria mais conveniente se contasse a Melbourne que tinha acontecido. Mas havia prometido a Eleanor não fazê-lo.

Voltou à carruagem com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos.

Cobb-Harding dificilmente se lembraria do que tinha acontecido. Estava bêbado demais para estar consciente de qualquer coisa.

Bem, essa era a esperança de Valentine. Caso contrário, teria de tomar alguma atitude radical.

Assim que Eleanor acordou, a dor de cabeça que a ator mentara durante a noite aumentou.

— Que horas são? — ela perguntou à criada.

— Seis e meia, milady.

— Pelo amor de Deus, feche as cortinas imediatamente. Ainda não estou pronta para me levantar.

— Sua Graça pediu que a avisasse de que quer toda a família reunida para o café da manhã, milady.

Eleanor sentiu o coração bater em descompasso. Será que Melbourne tinha descoberto alguma coisa?

— Não me sinto bem a ponto de tomar café da manhã. Só de pensar em comida fico pior.

— Milady, Sua Graça disse que a senhora deve estar pre sente, ou serei despedida por não ter lhe passado as instru ções devidamente.

— O quê? — Eleanor levantou a cabeça dos travesseiros. — Ele não pode fazer isso!

Helen fez um gesto com as mãos, como se dizendo impo tente para impedir que o duque fizesse valer os seus desejos.

— Então vou descer — Eleanor anunciou, fazendo um esforço enorme para sair da cama. — Simplesmente diga a meu irmão que pare de ameaçar despedir os meus criados.

A empregada pareceu bastante aliviada ao ver a patroa se levantar.

— Obrigada, milady.

A cabeça continuava doendo terrivelmente e ela não sabia se seria efeito do calmante que ingerira na noite anterior ou do excesso de bebida consumida.

Já pronta, desceu as escadas, soltando um gemido a cada degrau vencido. Finalmente entrou na sala do desjejum. Lá estavam apenas Sebastian e Penélope.

— Bom dia — ela disse, não reclamando com o irmão de do à presença da sobrinha na sala.

— Bom dia — ele respondeu com voz agradável, enquanto Hegurava com uma das mãos uma torrada e com a outra um documento que parecia ser oficial.

Melbourne tinha sessão no Parlamento naquela manhã, Kleanor lembrou-se.

— Está andando engraçado, tia — Peep falou, conforme Eleanor pegava um prato e servia-se no bufê.

— E por causa de minha dor de cabeça — Eleanor res pondeu.

Graças ao marquês de Deverill, ela teria uma desculpa pia usível para sua escapada na noite anterior. Se Melbourne Kwbesse o que tinha acontecido de verdade, ele a mandaria de volta a Devon naquele mesmo dia.

Suspirou pesadamente e sentou-se ao lado da sobrinha. Devia a Deverill tanto por ter salvado sua virtude, como por lhe dar uma outra chance de escolher um marido, não que estivesse em busca de romance naquele exato momento. De pois de ter caído na armadilha de Stephen Cobb-Harding, 'lisaparecera por completo o seu entusiasmo por arranjar um companheiro, sem antes consultar os irmãos sobre o his-lorico do possível pretendente.

Agora que podia pensar com maior clareza, precisava ad-inii ir que a festa onde Stephen a havia levado era um lugar indecoroso. Voltou a agradecer mentalmente a Deverill. aquela manhã poderia ter se transformado em um martírio, cwiho tivesse perdido a honra com aquele patife.

Zachary entrou na sala com ar de preocupação.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Melbourne? — ele questionou.

— Nada de relevante. Por que pergunta?

— Porque é muito cedo. Nem são sete horas ainda!

— Espero que não esteja fazendo isso para punir Eleanor — Shay interveio, entrando na sala de desjejum. — Eu bem que preferia acordar um pouco mais tarde. Fui para a cama ha a penas umas três horas.

Zachary e Shay serviram-se no bufê e sentaram-se à mesa.

— Este é o novo hábito de nossa família. Já que cada um faz o que quer, sem consultar os outros, teremos todos os membros da família reunidos pelo menos na hora do café da manhã. Três vezes por semana. Enquanto estivermos sob o mesmo teto.

— Sempre às sete horas? — Zachary perguntou, servindo-se de uma segunda xícara de café.

— Nas manhãs que devo ir ao Parlamento, sim.

— Depois do que aconteceu na noite passada, acho que esse tempo que passaremos juntos fará bem a todos — disse Melbourne.

Eleanor dirigiu um olhar meigo para o irmão.

— Quero me desculpar pelo que fiz ontem, Sebastian. Fi quei animada com a perspectiva de assistir ao espetáculo dos acrobatas em Vauxhall e não tive coragem de falar a respeito. Temi que não me permitisse ir até lá, apesar de nosso acordo. Contudo, nada fiz que provocasse qualquer escândalo envolvendo o meu nome.

Sebastian limpou os lábios com um guardanapo antes de responder:

— Indo apenas com a criada, você colocou em risco a se gurança das duas. Por essa razão, quero que nos informe os lugares aonde pretende ir, mesmo que se trate de um simples passeio às lojas durante o dia e acompanhada de alguma matrona. — Antes que Eleanor pudesse protestar, ele fez um gesto intimidador com a mão. — E isso não é negociável.

Apesar de ter ficado irritada, não pretendia discutir a de cisão do irmão. Não depois da confusão em que havia se metido na noite anterior. Queria ficar longe de qualquer in cidente desagradável no futuro.

— Muito bem, estou de acordo — ela murmurou.

Por um momento, o duque ficou em silêncio, surpreso com a facilidade com que conseguira a promessa de Eleanor.

— Então estamos entendidos. Agora, se me derem licença, irei ao trabalho.

Depois que o duque deixou a sala de desjejum, Eleanor informou Shay e Zachary de que passaria grande parte do ia fazendo compras com Bárbara. Então se retirou, dividi da entre o desejo de voltar para cama e o de se arrumar para sair. Seguiu para a cozinha onde pediu à cozinheira que cortasse um pepino em fatias. Pretendia colocá-los sobre os olhos. Talvez diminuíssem a terrível dor de cabeça que persistia.

Quando Eleanor já estava em seu quarto, ouviu baterem à porta. Fez um gesto a Helen para que atendesse. Era o mordomo.

— Sim, Stanton?

— Há uma visita para a senhorita lá embaixo — ele a informou, estendendo-lhe um cartão.

— Oh, diga a lorde Deverill que descerei em um minuto — ela falou, a voz não muito firme depois de examinar o cartão.

— Sim, milady.

Antes que o mordomo deixasse o quarto, acrescentou:

— Sobre a noite passada... Eu... agradeço pela discrição... Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Stanton.

— Sou sempre discreto, lady Eleanor. Presumo que seus irmãos pensem que a senhorita deixou a casa sem o meu conhecimento. Já que voltou bem, não vejo razão para dis suadi-los dessa idéia.

— Obrigada.

— Informarei lorde Deverill de que a senhorita logo o aten derá.

Eleanor respirou, aliviada, quando o mordomo deixou o quarto. Aparentemente soube que tinha um aliado naquela casa.

— Também serei discreta, milady — a criada afirmou en quanto penteava os cabelos da patroazinha.

— Obrigada, Helen.

— Contanto que não se coloque em perigo novamente, milady. Fiquei apavorada na noite passada, vendo-a deixar esta casa acompanhada daquele moço não recomendável e voltando tão tarde.

— Tomarei mais cuidado daqui para a frente. Prometo. E obrigada por se preocupar comigo, Helen.

A empregada fez uma leve reverência.

— A senhorita merece, lady Eleanor.

Em seguida desceu ao encontro de Deverill, seguida por Helen. Por uns tempos, não iria a parte alguma sem uma acompanhante. Pelo menos, até que pudesse fechar os olhos sem ver uma máscara de raposa negra à frente.

Valentine estava junto à janela, com um copo de uísque na mão, enquanto observava a rua. Pelo traje, Eleanor per cebeu que o marquês viera a cavalo. Não conseguiu deixar de admirar a elegância do corpo perfeito.

— Bom dia. — Ela abriu um sorriso, deixando claro que a presença de Valentine era bem-vinda.

— Já vai sair? Não é ainda muito cedo? — ele quis saber, vendo-a devidamente vestida para um passeio.

— Oh, vou fazer compras. Pensei que estivesse no Parlamento esta manhã.

— Sabe que aqueles malucos marcam reuniões para as oito horas? Oito horas! — o marquês exclamou. — Prefiro ir à sessão da tarde.

Eleanor riu, grata por Deverill não ter feito referência alguma ao acontecido na noite anterior.

— E a razão de sua visita...? — ela perguntou, lembrando-se da presença de Helen naquela sala.

— Vim perguntar como está se sentindo, já que seus ir mãos me contaram que não passou bem ontem à noite e por isso perdeu o baile.

Eleanor respirou fundo. Aquele homem tinha muitas qua lidades. E nunca fora atrevido nem havia tentado usar com ela o seu famoso poder de sedução.

Subitamente, Eleanor sentiu o desejo de que Valentine a cortejasse.

— Estou me sentindo muito melhor. Uma boa noite de sono faz maravilhas, foi o que descobri.

— Aceito a sua palavra e estou feliz que tenha melhorado. Fazendo um gesto para que Helen permanecesse onde estava, Eleanor aproximou-se de Deverill, que ainda estava junto à janela.

— Posso perguntar uma coisa? — ela sussurrou.

— O que quiser.

— Na noite passada, como soube que era eu que usava a máscara de cisne?

Deverill franziu a testa de leve antes de responder:

— Na verdade, não a reconheci de imediato. Vi uma bela dama usando uma máscara de cisne e um traje maravilho samente provocante, o que me chamou a atenção.

— Oh, Deus. Foi isso?

— Ah, sim. Não sei se tem consciência de que a cor ver melha fica muito bem em você, Eleanor.

Ela notou que o coração disparara. Também podia sentir um calor envolvendo seu corpo inteiro. Deverill estava fler tando com ela, coisa incomum.

— Oh, que pena que eu tenha cortado em tiras o vestido que usei ontem à noite.

Ao despir-se logo após ter chegado em casa do baile de mascaras, Eleanor quisera apagar da memória a lembrança de Cobb-Harding tocando-a de forma tão indecente. Assim, havia rasgado o vestido.

O que acontecera na noite anterior tinha sido provocado pela súbita liberdade de que ela desfrutava agora? Ser livre representava ser capaz de viver sem regras, sem moral?

Não queria que liberdade representasse algo assim.

— Na noite passada — Eleanor disse em voz baixa, lembrando-se de que Helen prometera ser discreta se ela nunca mais se envolvesse em enrascadas —, eu apenas queria me sentir livre. Ansiava por um pouco de aventura, um pequeno romance com um belo estranho.

O olhar de Valentine se deteve nos lábios de Eleanor. Queria estar com um estranho? Poderia ter menciona sses seus desejos a alguém com quem tivesse um relacionamento mais profundo.

—Tem algum nome em mente? — Ela sentiu dificuldade para falar normalmente, pois de súbito sentira falta de ar.

— Essa é a nossa fantasia, Eleanor. Talvez pudesse me contar o que tem em mente. — Ele estreitou a distância entre os corpos, ficando sedutoramente perto demais.

Naquele momento Eleanor desejou ardentemente ser bei jada. Oh, queria experimentar o beijo do marquês de Deverill. Mas não se moveu, pois sabia que esse homem lhe era proi bido. Ele fazia parte do círculo Griffin.

De repente, Valentine afastou-se e colocou o copo de uís que sobre uma mesa.

— Devo ir agora. Não tolero a Casa dos Lordes com o estômago vazio.

Ele se voltou para a saída, mas Eleanor o pegou pelo braço.

— O que aconteceu na noite passada foi um ato de liber dade ou romance?

— Nem uma coisa, nem outra. Foi pecado. Disseram-me haver uma diferença entre romance e pecado. Mas devemos, pelo menos uma vez na vida, experimentar todas as três opções.

— Mesmo o pecado?

— Oh, sim. Apesar de que ele deve ser sempre consensual e lhe dar mais prazer do que aquilo que você quase experi mentou ontem.

Com um gesto de despedida, Valentine se pôs a caminhar.

— Logo voltarei a vê-lo? — ela perguntou. Ele virou o rosto e sorriu.

— Estarei por aqui.

Eleanor escutou as botas do marquês ressoando pelo hall e depois o som da porta da frente sendo aberta e fechada. Ele tinha todas as respostas. Conhecia a diferença entre pe cado e liberdade, e como encontrar os dois. Suspeitava que Deverill soubesse também alguma coisa sobre romance. Nin guém poderia negar o brilho que vira naqueles olhos verdes.

Era um homem perigosamente irresistível. Mais do que isso. Confiável.

O marquês de Deverill mantinha-se um pouco afastado de Eleanor e da amiga, lady Bárbara. As duas faziam com pras e no momento haviam entrado em uma loja de doces. Tecnicamente não precisaria seguir Eleanor durante as com pras, um ato que Melbourne considerava inocente.

No entanto, Valentine não sabia explicar a razão que o levara a ficar esperando para ver Eleanor sair de casa, a fim de se encontrar com Bárbara. Tampouco entendia por que continuava seguindo as duas mulheres, em vez de ir ao Parlamento.

Não havia lógica alguma em suas atitudes. Tudo não pas sava de um desejo, uma necessidade, de continuar vendo Eleanor. E pensar que quase a beijara na saleta da casa de Melbourne. Isso não fazia sentido. Já se envolvera antes em situação de risco, mas nunca trairia amigos. Nunca.

Nesse momento, ouviu alguém chamá-lo. Voltou-se e viu-se diante de Zachary Griffin, que saía de uma loja de artigos masculinos.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Zachary perguntou.

— Ora, estou pagando a minha maldita dívida para com Melbourne.

Zachary olhou em torno com curiosidade.

— Minha irmã está por aqui?

— Na quadra de baixo. Faz compras com lady Bárbara Howsen.

— Oh, ela avisou que o faria — Zachary observou. — Melbourne já contou sobre a escapada que ela deu até Vauxhall?

— A própria Eleanor me contou quando fui até a Mansão Griffin perguntar a ela se tinha melhorado.

— Oh, é minha saúde que agora está me preocupando, mos novas regras de comportamento em casa, sabia?

— Ouvi dizer. Tudo isso por causa de Eleanor? Por que ao aceitam que ela cresceu e deseja experimentar o que o mundo pode lhe oferecer?

— Não sei. Penso que minha irmã não pretende fazer nada de errado. Por que se envolveria voluntariamente em problemas?

— As mulheres raramente são razoáveis, meu caro.

Zachary caminhou em silêncio ao lado de Valentine.

— Suponho que somos protetores demais, mas não é culpa nossa. Quando ela desapareceu em Devon tempos atrás... Nunca vi Sebastian tão desesperado.

Como? Eleanor tinha desaparecido antes? Mas parecera tão genuinamente perdida na noite anterior.

— Melbourne nunca me contou...

— Ele sabe que você não gosta de falar sobre dramas fa miliares — Zachary explicou. — Neil tinha doze anos de idade, e Melbourne uns vinte e três? Ela costumava fazer tudo o que fazíamos, nadar no lago, pescar, pular cerca — Zachary riu com a lembrança —, até cavalgar sem sela. Bem, certa tarde, Neil pegou o garanhão de Sebastian, um cavalo enorme chamado Atlas. Quarenta minutos depois, o animal voltou sozinho.

Valentine notou que Eleanor e Bárbara entravam em ou tra loja. Olhou então para Zachary.

— E o que tinha acontecido?

— Os criados e a família inteira saíram em busca de Eleanor. Umas quarenta pessoas, todas simplesmente cer tas de que encontraríamos Neil caída por algum canto e com alguma fratura no corpo. O sol se pôs e ainda não a havíamos localizado.

Valentine viu-se envolvido com a história e ansiando por conhecer o que acontecera com Eleanor.

— E então?

— Arranjamos tochas e lanternas e continuamos procu rando. Melbourne estava em desespero, gritando o nome de Eleanor em altos brados. Imaginava que alguém tivesse rap tado a nossa irmã com a intenção de pedir um resgate.

Não tem idéia de como ele estava. Já passava da meia-noite quando Shay atirou para o alto com sua pistola, e todos corremos para descobrir que ele havia encontrado Eleanor dormindo sobre uma pilha de folhas, ela esperava o ama nhecer para seguir para casa. Tinha quebrado apenas o bra ço. — Zachary riu. — Queria saber por que tínhamos demo rado tanto para encontrá-la.

Valentine acabou rindo.

— Parece que a garota era a única entre todos que estava imando o bom senso.

— Talvez, mas passamos a ficar mais atentos ao compor-i amento dela. Eleanor permaneceu muito tempo fora de nos-sas vistas, Deverill. E posso dizer que foram as piores horas de minha vida.

Então Valentine fizera bem não contando aos irmãos Griffin sobre ter encontrado Eleanor no Belmont.

— Outra razão pela qual prefiro não ter família — sen-irociou o marquês.

**Capítulo III**

Por que iria querer assistir a um recital de música, Shay? — Eleanor perguntou, as mãos na cintura em sinal de impaciência. — Nunca foi disso.

Ela tinha certeza de que era uma das manobras de Melbourne, tentando alterar as condições do acordo que haviam feito. Mandar um dos irmãos como cão de guarda para acompanhá-la era algo que ultrapassava os limites do razoável.

— Decidi aprimorar a minha educação artística. Podemos ir? Já está pronta?

— E espera que eu acredite nessa sua súbita sede de cultura?

Charlemagne suspirou e balançou a cabeça, concordando com a irmã.

— Suponho que não posso esperar que acredite nisso. Mas não aceita que eu apenas me assegure de que chegará a salvo ao seu destino?

— Não pretende...

— Depois que chegarmos lá, irei sentar no último banco da sala de espetáculo e me distrairei flertando com todas as mulheres solteiras e bonitas que estiverem por perto.

Pelo menos o irmão era sincero.

— E não vai interferir se eu flertar com todos os homens solteiros e bonitos que estiverem assistindo ao recital?

Shay mordeu os lábios, um leve sinal de sua irritação.

— Irei apenas lhe fornecer condução, Eleanor. O resto ficará por sua conta. Porte-se como achar que deve e queira.

Até que era uma proposta razoável.

— Vou exigir que mantenha a sua palavra, Shay.

A idéia de ter alguém em quem confiava por perto dava a Eleanor uma absurda sensação de segurança. Porém, nun ca revelaria sua fraqueza a ninguém, a não ser a Deverill. Naturalmente obrigaria Shay a manter a palavra de não interferir, caso resolvesse flertar com algum cavalheiro. Mas dessa vez procederia com cautela, ou pelo menos manteria os olhos bem abertos.

O irmão portou-se como prometera. Uma vez que entra ram na sala do recital, sem fazer qualquer comentário, ele hc afastou, indo conversar com os donos da casa e deixando líleanor à procura de uma bebida.

— Oh, que surpresa!

Eleanor reconheceu a voz de Deverill no mesmo instante.

— Não sabia que tinha sido convidado.

— Não fui. Percebi muitas carruagens paradas diante da casa e entrei. Ninguém me barrou a passagem.

— Nem pensariam em fazê-lo. Não quando aqui dentro há tantas damas solteiras à procura de marido.

— Oh, então caí em uma armadilha?

Eleanor riu baixinho para não atrapalhar quem tocava naquele momento.

— Uma armadilha bem-feita, usando ponche e chocolates como isca.

— Encontrou algum marido em potencial? Ela franziu o nariz de forma petulante.

— Estou aqui apenas pelos chocolates. — Fitou-o com olhar de malícia. — Faria algo para mim, milorde?

Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, o que a fez recear que o marquês recusasse. Finalmente, ele falou:

— O que tem em mente? Um beijo. Suas mãos sobre mim, ela pensou.

— Preciso de um guia.

— Está pretendendo viajar à África?

— Não me provoque. Não é desse tipo de guia de que necessito.

— Estou inteiramente às suas ordens.

— Não sei por quanto tempo Melbourne vai honrar o nosso acordo — Eleanor falou bem pausado. — E não terei outra oportunidade se ele desfizer o combinado. Quero encontrar um marido, e não é só. Quero me sentir livre acima de tudo. Talvez, se você me guiasse, eu acabaria descobrindo como posso alcançar o que almejo.

O subconsciente de Valentine estava lhe pregando peças e na certa divertia-se em vê-lo em situação tão peculiar.

— Não precisa de mim como guia, Eleanor. Não sou a pessoa indicada.

— Minha experiência diz o contrário. Em quem mais eu confiaria? Em Cobb-Harding?

Dessa vez ele não conseguiu deixar de rir.

— Pecado e confiança não são compatíveis. Um trai o outro.

Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Eleanor.

— Não quer me ajudar?

Vir até o recital tinha sido uma má idéia. Era outro dos eventos inocentes da lista que Melbourne lhe dera e que dispensavam a presença de um vigia. No entanto, Valentine não conseguira resistir. E agora Eleanor estava pedindo que a ensinasse a pecar.

— E irmã de amigos meus — o marquês resmungou. — Duvido que eles apreciassem essa minha ajuda.

— Está absolutamente certo. Melbourne iria preferir que eu me sentasse numa sala de costura e ficasse bordando, até que ele me encontrasse um marido adequado e chato. Então eu deveria dar a esse idiota alguns filhos, tornar-me uma matrona e oferecer chá às minhas amigas. „

— Não é o que toda mulher almeja?

— Não posso falar por todas as mulheres, Valentine, mas certamente não é o que quero da vida. Ao contrário, é tudo o que espero que não me aconteça.

— Shhhh... — Alguém da platéia pediu silêncio. Em geral, Valentine não se importaria com o fato de estar acomodando, mas, naquele momento, sentiu-se grato pela iniorrupção. Nunca antes, uma mulher lhe provocara tal reação.

— Ache o marido primeiro — Deverill propôs baixinho — E deixe que ele lhe ensine o que quer saber.

— O que ele quiser que eu saiba, não é? Nada disso. Serei Ml a decidir o que desejo experimentar.

Como haviam surgido tais idéias na cabeça de Eleanor Griffin? Antes tão infantil e ingênua, agora querendo apren-ci como pecar sem provocar um escândalo?

Quem sabe não poderíamos deixar esta conversa para ais tarde? — o marquês indagou. Precisava de mais tempo para pensar.

— Está bem. O que me diz de irmos ao Hyde Park amanhã cedo?

— O quê? Eu? Ela riu mais uma vez.

— Por favor, Deverill? Valentine? Não sei mais o que fa zer. Não quero cometer outro erro como o da noite passada.

Ele suspirou e acabou concordando. —Está bem. Passarei para apanhá-la em sua casa às onze horas. E trate de levar uma acompanhante.

— Oh, sem dúvida. Obrigada, muito obrigada.

— Ele está atrasado — Eleanor disse, andando com irri-t ação de um lado para o outro.

— Sim, milady — Stanton concordou, consultando o re lógio.

Estava cada vez mais agitada à espera de Deverill. Aliás, li começava a ficar angustiada demais. Mesmo que quisesse He distrair, a mente não se acalmava.

Fizera sentido recrutar o marquês, pelo menos era o que havia imaginado. Quem melhor do que ele para mostrar co mo ser livre em Londres? Não havia outra pessoa para indicar um marido que não fosse um chato, como os aqueles constantes da lista de Melbourne?

Na verdade, Eleanor se sentia atraída por Deverill, apesar de que não tinha sido essa a principal razão que a levara a escolhê-lo como guia.

Ou estava enganada a respeito?

— Bom dia—Valentine cumprimentou Eleanor, entrando na sala.

— Está atrasado — ela reclamou mais por dizer alguma coisa e não deixar evidente o coração disparado.

— Pensei que o meu recrutamento tivesse algo a ver com liberdade. Decidi dormir mais que o de costume esta manhã. — Ele sorriu. — Afinal, fui me deitar bem tarde.

— E o que provocou essa noite de insónia?

— Uma linda...

— Valentine! — Sebastian entrou na sala naquele mo mento.

— Melbourne. Eleanor e eu vamos dar um passeio.

— Oh, sim. — O duque virou-se para a irmã. — Posso pedir que volte cedo para tomar chá comigo e Peep na casa de tia Tremaine?

Os olhos de Eleanor brilharam ao ouvir o nome da tia querida.

— Voltarei lá pelas duas horas — Eleanor respondeu ani mada, e o irmão concordou.

— Então podemos ir ao parque? — Deverill perguntou, oferecendo-lhe o braço.

Ela esperou o duque se afastar antes de responder:

— A não ser que tenha um lugar mais interessante em mente e que ofereça novas oportunidades.

— Oportunidades?

— Para que eu possa observar e aprender por meio do seu exemplo.

Um leve sorriso surgiu no rosto de Deverill.

— Por ora o parque será suficiente.

O marquês ajudou Eleanor a entrar no pequeno veículo atrelado a uma parelha de cavalos. Ao chegarem às redon dezas do parque, ele pediu ao cocheiro que parasse, a fim de ue pudessem passear a pé e conversar à vontade.

— Pensei que estivesse determinada a não obedecer mais ordens de seus irmãos — constatou Valentine.

— Por que diz isso?

— Porque permitiu que Melbourne, indiretamente, mar casse a hora em que nosso encontro deveria terminar.

Oh, nesse caso, não foi uma ordem. Quero de fato ver inha tia. Ele apenas lembrou de minha promessa em isitá-la.

O marquês pareceu pensativo por alguns instantes. De pois se voltou para Eleanor.

— Não há regras quanto a um verdadeiro estado de liber dade, mas sei que não faço promessa alguma.

— Porque se acha incapaz de manter a palavra?

— Não, porque não gosto de me sentir obrigado a nada. Paço como quero e quando bem entendo.

Eleanor franziu a testa e discordou:

— Acho que está enganado. Ser livre não o isenta de obri gações.

Bem, tem razão. Então seria melhor dizer para não se reocupar com ninguém.

— Mas isso é horrível.

Ela chegou a pensar que talvez o marquês a estivesse esafiando a reagir, com aquelas considerações polêmicas. Mas Deverill não era tão cínico como desejava aparentar.

— Se não se preocupa com ninguém, por que me salvou na outra noite?

Valentine indicou Helen, que vinha logo atrás.

— Você não deveria ser mais discreta?

— Confio em minha criada. Além do mais, com essa per gunta, você deu mostras de que se preocupa com alguém, além de si mesmo. Sem mencionar que está cuidando de minha reputação.

— Estranho... — Ele voltou a atenção para a rua por um momento. — Gosto de você. Suponho que, se sua honra for manchada, vou sentir parte da culpa.

Valentine ficou surpreso. O que havia dito? Confessara os seus sentimentos?

— Não considera o fato de estar me ajudando uma obri gação, não é?

— Eu não teria concordado se assim fosse. Quero mesmo ajudá-la.

— Então se trata apenas de uma feliz coincidência querer fazer a coisa certa?

— Exatamente.

Eleanor sentiu-se frustrada com a resposta do marquês. Ansiava por uma orientação mais específica, alguma espécie de livro de regras a seguir, que a capacitasse a mudar a sua vida de forma definitiva, sem se afastar da família. Desejava alguma coisa que permitisse realizar as suas vontades, ca sar-se com quem quisesse, sem ter de obedecer a conceitos preestabelecidos.

— Parece que você não vai me dar nenhuma resposta direta — reclamou.

— Faça-me uma pergunta direta e veremos. Eu gostaria de ter uma idéia mais ampla do que realmente deseja fazer, Eleanor — ele pediu, sentando-se em um banco.

— Está bem. — Ela se sentou ao seu lado e, no mesmo instante, percebeu que alguns casais os observavam. — Quando seu pai... quando você se tornou o marquês de Deverill, sentiu-se pronto para assumir tamanha responsabilidade?

Por um segundo, rápido demais para Eleanor perceber, a expressão de Valentine mudara, tinha endurecido e voltado ao normal novamente.

— Meu pai passou os últimos anos de vida como um lu nático. Eu já cuidava de nossas propriedades havia três anos quando assumi o título. Assim, com certeza, já estava pronto para as responsabilidades.

Eleanor ficou sem saber o que dizer. Havia tomado conhe cimento quando Valentine recebera a herança, mas Sebastian jamais tinha mencionado o que havia acontecido antes com o amigo. Claro que não considerara um assunto a ser comentado com a irmã mais nova.

— Que idade você tinha?

— Quando meu pai morreu? Dezoito. Meu tio, lorde Waddell, ficou furioso porque eu já tinha alcançado a maio ridade, e ele estava ansioso para colocar as mãos em nossas propriedades. — Valentine sorriu com certa amargura.

— Não o vejo desde então.

— Mas deve ter sido pesado arcar com tantas responsa bilidades aos dezoito anos.

— Fiz a minha obrigação. Agora faço porque me dá prazer.

— Então, para se sentir livre, rebela-se contra as regras, c isso?

— Não se trata de revolta. — Ele se levantou de repente I puxou Eleanor pelo braço para que o acompanhasse.

— Deverill, o que foi?

— Vamos caminhar um pouco.

— Mas...

— Vou dar uma volta. Fique a minha espera, se quiser.

Ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que, se ficasse ah sen tada, logo uma outra mulher se juntaria a ele. Levantou-se e aceitou o braço que o marquês lhe oferecia. Por um momento, sentiu o roçar da mão grande em seu corpo e arrepiou-se.

Helen levantou-se também e se dispôs a segui-los.

— Espere aqui — Deverill ordenou à criada. Helen voltou imediatamente para o banco.

Estava perdendo o controle da situação, Eleanor pensou. Então parou e, encarando-o, decidiu enfrentá-lo.

— Não diga à minha criada o que fazer.

Ele deu um passo à frente e seus corpos ficaram perigosamente próximos.

— Teme contrariar alguma norma dos bons costumes ou quer evitar um escândalo?

— Um escândalo — ela respondeu de pronto.

— Então não se preocupe. Voltaremos logo. Apenas pre tendo dar uma voltinha onde não haja tanta gente.

Dirigiram-se a um dos lagos que havia por perto. Por um momento, Eleanor caminhou em silêncio, tentando ler a ex pressão do rosto de Deverill. Procurou se lembrar de como ele lhe parecera ao ir ao seu encontro e a salvar de Stephen. Recordou-se de como havia se irritado e enfrentado o patife. Era estranho caminhar ao lado de um homem em quem con fiava plenamente.

— Não tenho medo de você — Eleanor quebrou o silêncio. Valentine a olhou com surpresa.

— Não estou tentando amedrontá-la.

— Se não comentar comigo o que tem em mente, este nosso encontro não terá servido para nada.

— Posso mudar de idéia mais depressa que uma batida de seu coração — ele murmurou.

Oh, Deus. Eleanor antecipou que estava a caminho de fazer algo do qual se arrependeria depois.

— Eu...

— Vamos apenas conversar, Eleanor. Sem nenhuma fiel criada atrapalhando ou escutando o que dissermos.

— Estou ouvindo. Pode falar.

— O que deseja? Diga-me a verdade, por favor. Deverill sabia que ela não tinha nada traçado em seu plano de liberdade, apenas queria soltar as amarras que os irmãos haviam lhe imposto. Assinara um acordo com Sebastian sem saber ao certo o que ia fazer.

— Muito bem, então. — Largando do braço que a ampa rava, começou a andar sozinha. — Pois bem, não faço a me nor idéia.

— Era o que eu imaginava.

— Por isso pedi a sua ajuda, Valentine. Tem uma expe riência infinitamente maior do que eu em... tudo.

Ele se aproximou, mas não lhe ofereceu o braço.

— Não pode pontuar sua vida de acordo com os meus padrões. Por isso não consigo imaginar o que realmente quer de mim.

— Desejo tomá-lo como exemplo em algumas atitudes...

— Quais delas? A que tenho casos com mulheres casadas porque gosto disso? Ou quando falto ao encontro com meus amigos porque me surgiu pela frente algo mais interessante? Ou quando aposto em uma mesa de jogo? Ou bebo?

Ela o olhou por um momento, tomada pela surpresa.

— Você não é assim, Valentine.

— Sou sim.

Eleanor parou, pensando que realmente não conhecia o suficiente daquele homem para afirmar qualquer coisa.

— Bem, talvez aja como disse, mas não é realmente assim.

— Verdade? Por favor, diga-me como sou, então, já que venho enganando a mim mesmo.

— Não se esqueça, salvou-me na noite passada. E ficou irritado com o comportamento de Stephen. Posso não me lembrar dos detalhes, mas me recordo disso. E me levou para casa sem tentar tirar qualquer vantagem de mim.

— Mas, querida, um ato louvável em uma vida inteira não me faz um herói. Além do mais, o seu propósito não tem nada a ver com os meus hábitos, e sim com os que você pre tende querer cultivar.

— Não quero cultivar nenhum mau hábito.

— Então me diga o que estou fazendo aqui, pelo amor de Deus. — Ele aumentou o tom de voz.

Como Eleanor poderia explicar que o homem que Valentine descrevia não era necessariamente o que ela via? Sim, ele tinha algumas tendências ruins e as reconhecia. Mas também ótimas qualidades, além da óbvia inteligência e do bom senso. E honestidade. Ela nunca o escutara dizer uma mentira, mes mo que fosse para proteger seus maiores interesses, a não ser quando queria protegê-la.

— Gosto de você!

— Como? — Valentine piscou, incrédulo.

— Gosto do modo como não tenta se mostrar superior a ninguém, já que tem um título respeitado. Não muda de aparência para agradar aos outros, mas continua charmoso « delicado quando decide ser assim.

— Correndo o risco de soar sentimental, parece estar des crevendo a si mesma. Se for o que pretende na vida, então Dão precisa ter trabalho algum. Você já é assim, Eleanor.

— Não tente me distrair com elogios. Essas são as coisas de que gosto em você. O que quero é o seu modo de vida.

— O meu...

— Não os comportamentos impróprios que mencionou, mas a... liberdade. Não tem de conversar sobre o tempo, nem dançar com uma moça porque é rica e tem um título. Ou, simplesmente, caso não esteja com vontade de conversar nem de dançar, então não faz nem uma coisa nem outra. Não tem de medir as próprias palavras e não se afeta em absoluto com os oitocentos anos de arrogância e superio ridade dos Griffin. — Ela respirou fundo. — Tudo isso e mais alguma coisa.

— Então seja essa pessoa — o marquês disse, após um momento de silêncio.

— Estou tentando... Mas não... consigo saber o que fazer para ter essa liberdade sem magoar minha família. Há ou tras pessoas com quem devo me preocupar em não tornar infeliz. Amo os meus irmãos. Eles representam tudo em mi nha vida.

— Se seu primeiro pensamento é que possa estar fazendo algo errado, não é liberdade, é medo.

— Mas tenho mais a considerar, já que não sou homem, e...

— Notei que não é homem.

—... e não quero ser forçada por meu irmão a um bom casamento. Quero escolher o meu marido, mas para tal há regras que devo seguir. Ignorá-las seria estupidez.

— Então siga as regras. — Vendo a expressão de relutân cia no rosto de Eleanor, Valentine se aproximou ainda mais. — Imagino que saiba o que quero, e sei que não sou quem você deva imitar se sua maior preocupação é ver todos felizes. Não vai encontrar o marido que deseja, se insistir em ficar em minha companhia e receber os meus conselhos. Presumo que queira um bom homem. E há muitos assim em Londres, muitos deles certamente ficariam felizes em se casar com você.

— Mas eu...

— O melhor a fazer é continuar sendo quem é. Pelo que me disse e pelo que tenho observado, quer ser uma boa irmã, honrar o nome Griffin. Não tem intenção alguma de deixar de cumprir suas obrigações, e não deseja se tornar uma pe cadora. Meu melhor conselho é que volte para casa e diga a Melbourne que não aceitará se casar, a não ser que seja com um homem de sua escolha.

Maldição! Eleanor odiava reconhecer que Valentine esta va absolutamente certo. Uma lágrima furtiva escapou de seus olhos, antes que tivesse tempo de enxugá-la.

— Não tenho idéia do que quero, mas dentro da fortaleza Griffin jamais descobrirei o que é. Não deixar de sonhar em ter ao menos uma grande aventura. Não vou. Não posso, Valentine.

Para sua surpresa, ele se inclinou, dizendo:

— Uma aventura? Que tipo de aventura pretende ter? Ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos para imaginar o que gostaria de fazer.

— Penso em alguma coisa selvagem e livre, completamen te louca. — Abriu novamente os olhos. — E então eu encon traria um marido que combinasse comigo e pelo menos não irritaria Melbourne.

— Muito correto de sua parte. Está determinada, não é, Eleanor?

— Sim, estou. O que acha de tudo isso?

— Vou pensar em alguma aventura de acordo. Não sou casamenteiro, assim, deixarei para você a parte de escolher um marido.

Bem, ela conseguira uma oferta de ajuda de Deverill. Mais tarde, conseguiria outras coisas. Ficou tão feliz que, por im pulso, abraçou-o.

— Obrigada, Valentine.

Ele lhe tomou o rosto nas mãos e tocou de leve os lábios de Eleanor com os seus. Era um beijo suave, provocante. Ela prendeu a respiração e sentiu a pele da espinha se levantar em arrepios. Naquele momento, podia jurar que seus pés haviam deixado o chão. Parecia estar voando.

— Não devia ter me agradecido — ele murmurou, soltando-a e então voltando a caminhar.

A lembrança da boca fria de Stephen foi subitamente substituída na memória de Eleanor. Agora, tinha algo mais suave, mais agradável e muito mais perturbador em que pensar.

Inventando um compromisso com o alfaiate, Valentine levou Eleanor para casa antes do horário combinado com Melbourne. Logo que ela entrou em casa, o marquês desceu do veículo, dizendo:

— Dawson, pode seguir para casa.

— Milorde? — o cocheiro perguntou, surpreso.

— Vou voltar a pé. Quero caminhar um pouco.

— Sim, milorde. — Logo o coche vazio descia a rua.

Nada saíra como tinha planejado, Valentine pensou. Pri meiro quisera convencer Eleanor a abandonar o plano de rebeldia, ou pelo menos livrar-se da obrigação de ser seu instrutor. E o que conseguira foi ficar bem no meio do campo de batalha da família Griffin. Havia na verdade se oferecido para ajudá-la a achar algo que satisfizesse seu desejo por aventura. E então tudo piorara ainda mais.

Tinha beijado Eleanor Griffin.

— Pelo amor de Deus, você é um idiota, Valentine — ra lhou consigo mesmo, ignorando o olhar surpreso de um ho mem que passava por ele na calçada. — Um louco. E um bobalhão.

Os lábios de Eleanor lhe vieram à mente. Lábios suaves, virginais, que o atormentariam mais do que a lembrança do pai. Ela e os irmãos confiavam no amigo. Além do mais, Eleanor tinha um bom coração, uma natureza adorável. Em circunstâncias normais, nunca se envolveria com uma mu lher assim. Nada fazia sentido. Ela era diferente das outras mulheres. Tinha metas próprias, nenhuma envolvendo pu lar na cama de um companheiro poderoso e rico. Que estra nho! E como o deixava excitado.

Naquela tarde havia dito a ela que não tinha nada a en sinar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria poder lhe mostrar tudo... Gostaria de ensiná-la a fazer amor, por exemplo. Mas esse item não deveria constar na lista de Eleanor.

Precisava de uma bebida com urgência, pensou.

Um cavalo veio em sua direção e Valentine chegou a sentir a respiração ofegante do animal em seu pescoço. Instintiva mente, pulou de lado. A roda de uma pequena carruagem quase o atropelou.

Quem poderia ser o idiota que dirigia aquele veículo? A carruagem estaria desgovernada? Só podia ser isso.

Viu de relance a cabeça de um homem loiro. De repente, lembrou-se onde vira não só o veículo, como o cavalo e o homem de cabelos claros.

Quem quase o matara havia sido Stephen Cobb-Harding.

Alguns pedestres correram para ver se ele estava bem. O que era praticamente um milagre.

Bem, isso era interessante. Um ato covarde não tornava Stephen menos perigoso. Justamente o oposto. E não somen te para o marquês.

— Tia Tremaine! — Penélope passou pelo mordomo da casa e se jogou nos braços da tia, que os esperava.

— Comporte-se, Peep — Melbourne avisou, entrando no vestíbulo atrás de Eleanor.

— Ora, que bobagem, Sebastian — lady Gladys Tremaine disse, abraçando a sobrinha-neta. — Abraços fazem parte do relacionamento entre parentes.

— Está correta, titia. — Melbourne inclinou-se e a beijou no rosto.

— E você, minha querida, vai me dar um abraço ou um beijo?

— Ambos. — Eleanor deu um abraço bem apertado em Tia Tremaine. E depois um beijo estalado que fez Peep rir bastante.

A tarde transcorreu tranqüila e agradável, mas na saída, ao se despedir, Eleanor esperou o irmão e a sobrinha se afas tarem para cochichar algo no ouvido da tia.

— Posso voltar amanhã?

— Naturalmente, minha querida. Venha para o almoço. Alguma coisa está errada, não é?

— Não é bem isso, mas poderia ter acontecido algo mais grave. Por favor, tia, não diga nada a Melbourne.

— Nós, mulheres, formamos um exército à parte. Pode me contar o que quiser, Neil. Sabe disso, não é?

—Obrigada, tia. — Beijando-a novamente no rosto, Eleanor correu para fora e se reuniu ao irmão e à sobrinha na car ruagem.

— O que estavam cochichando? — Melbourne perguntou, olhando com curiosidade para a irmã.

— Nada de mais. Não estávamos falando sobre você, se é o que quer saber. Apenas assuntos entre sobrinha e tia.

— Nem por isso fico mais tranqüilo.

— Na verdade, virei almoçar com ela amanhã. Tem algu ma coisa contra o programa?

— Absolutamente nada. A propósito, pretende compare cer ao baile dos Feryon hoje à noite?

— Sim.

— E quem vai levá-la?

— Sebastian, não combinamos que...

—Não a estou proibindo de nada. Foi uma mera pergunta. Era verdade, Eleanor refletiu. Não precisava ser hostil com o irmão por quem tinha tanto carinho.

— Pensei em irmos todos juntos — ela disse finalmente. — Se você não tiver outros planos.

— Nunca faço planos que excluam a minha família. Eleanor balançou a cabeça em desalento.

— Porque se sente feliz com a vida que leva. Pode fazer o que quiser, quando quiser, que ninguém o critica por isso.

Melbourne a olhou, atento.

— Essa afirmação não parece ter vindo de você. Penélope puxou a mão do pai, querendo chamar a atenção.

— Tia Neil está lutando por sua independência — a me nina falou sabiamente. — E não é fácil.

Eleanor não conteve um sorriso. A sobrinha era uma ga rota especial, não tinha dúvida alguma.

— Obrigada, Peep. — Voltando-se para o irmão, sorriu. Na verdade, o duque não era tão feliz assim. Perdera a esposa querida três anos atrás e nunca mais havia se envol vido com outra mulher. Devia ter saudade da mulher que amara.

— Desculpe-me, Sebastian — Eleanor murmurou. — Mas poderia ser mais compreensivo comigo.

— Sei disso. Porém, não pretendo ser.

Chegando em casa, Eleanor se refugiou no quarto para ler um livro. Ficou se perguntando se haveria alguma pos sibilidade de Valentine passar o dia fazendo o mesmo. Não, ele tinha mil e uma atividades interessantes para preencher o tempo.

De súbito, passou os dedos sobre os lábios, levada pela lembrança do beijo trocado no parque.

Deverill era amigo de seus irmãos, sabia das regras da família e, no entanto, a havia beijado.

Como gostaria que o marquês a beijasse mais uma vez. Talvez mais de uma. Afinal, o beijo tinha sido especial, di ferente dos que conhecia. Eventualmente, um ou outro rapaz lhe roubava um beijo, coisa boba, na verdade. Nada, porém, como a carícia que havia partilhado naquela manhã.

A excitação que sentira não deveria ser novidade. Afinal, desde criança, era atraída por Valentine Corbett.

Procurou deixar de lado tais pensamentos. Havia um acor do entre o marquês e ela e o que importava dali em diante eram as escolhas que faria, os desejos que satisfaria. No entanto, passava quase todo o tempo pensando em Valentine ou o que ele faria em determinada situação.

— Oh, pare com isso — murmurou, repreendendo-se. Decidiu fazer uma lista de seus objetivos. Pegou papel, pena e tinta e escreveu no topo da página:

1. Adquirir roupas que combinem melhor com o meu tem peramento.

Bem, isso já estava encaminhado. Ousara comprar inú meros vestidos de madame Costanza, inclusive aquele infa me vermelho.

2. Falar com qualquer homem ou qualquer mulher sem precisar da autorização prévia dos meus irmãos.

Também já o estava pondo em prática, apesar de que em sua primeira tentativa, tinha sido drogada e atacada pelo "cavalheiro". No entanto, tal infortúnio não poderia detê-la.

3. ...

Ela parou e ficou pensativa por um momento. Depois es creveu: Dirigir uma pequena carruagem sem a ajuda de ho mem algum.

Parou por um momento. Não deixaria de lado essa possi bilidade apenas porque Stephen tinha se oferecido para en siná-la. O que precisava era de outro instrutor. Valentine provavelmente poderia ensiná-la, se conseguisse convencê-lo a tanto.

4. Viver uma aventura.

Hum... Era vago demais. Decidiu escolher que tipo de aventura. Não ficaria à espera do que Valentine pudesse sugerir.

De imediato, nada lhe ocorreu. Valentine havia dito que encontraria alguma coisa, porém ao repensar, decidiu que era melhor resolver o assunto sozinha. Se deixasse por conta do marquês, a aventura talvez fosse por demais escandalosa, arruinando sua honra e afastando possíveis pretendentes. Uma vez que decidisse o que fazer, os outros itens se resol veriam sozinhos. Afinal havia feito sua declaração de inde pendência dos irmãos havia poucos dias, então escolher uma aventura naquele momento talvez fosse contraproducente e pusesse em risco o resto do plano.

Não podia se esquecer que ter uma aventura vinha antes de encontrar um marido. Então, como não havia decidido ainda o que fazer, resolveu deixar o espaço em branco, virar a folha e listar os possíveis maridos.

Depois de vinte minutos, floreando os números, sem con seguir preencher a lista, compreendeu qual era o problema. Deveria, em primeiro lugar, trabalhar melhor o item dois. Faria uma lista de possíveis cavalheiros com quem pudesse viver uma aventura. Infelizmente, o único nome que lhe vi nha à cabeça era o de Valentine. E até que fazia sentido, uma vez que o marquês de Deverill seria um péssimo marido.

Além do mais, se ela o escolhesse, Sebastian sofreria um colapso. Para encerrar, o próprio Valentine jamais se candi dataria a essa condição, já que amava, antes de tudo, a li berdade de homem solteiro.

Ainda havia um agravante. Deverill gostava de mulheres casadas, com pouca moral, que se satisfaziam em ter relações sexuais sem nenhum compromisso. Eleanor, no entanto, queria amar o marido e que esse amor fosse correspondido. Valentine estava fora de questão.

Sendo assim, deixou a lista de lado. Iria terminá-la mais tarde.

Quando Helen veio ajudá-la a se vestir para o baile, Eleanor já tinha decidido qual vestido usar. Era mais um traje feito por madame Costanza, dessa vez em tom azul e menos escandaloso que o vermelho. Na verdade, a cos tureira se superara. O vestido era maravilhoso.

Pensou por algum tempo se deveria ou não se cobrir com um manto, evitando assim qualquer comentário dos irmãos. Decidiu não usá-lo.

Zachary assobiou quando a viu descendo as escadas. Era um sinal de que aprovava o traje e talvez até preferisse vê-la vestida com o novo estilo.

Já a expressão no rosto de Charlemagne era de desapro vação. A de Melbourne era indecifrável. O duque apenas deteve o olhar no traje por um longo momento, depois fez um sinal para que Stanton abrisse a porta.

— Podemos ir? — Sebastian perguntou.

Enquanto Zachary ajudava Eleanor a subir na carrua gem, voltou a lhe dirigir um olhar de aprovação.

— Aposto que na próxima estação todas as moças estarão usando vestidos de madame Costanza. Já vou lhe agradecer por antecipação, minha irmã.

Eleanor o beijou no rosto.

— Ah, está ficando simpatizante de minha causa?

— Não diga a ninguém ou serei considerado um traidor. Tenho de reconhecer que está mais feliz agora do que antes. Se esse estilo de roupa a faz sorrir, conte com minha apro vação.

Depois do comentário, Eleanor sentiu-se mais confiante no futuro. Já no baile, cada irmão foi para um lado e ela se viu sozinha. Era um passo muito positivo.

Viu-se subitamente rodeada por todos os cavalheiros da sociedade inglesa, satisfeitos com o fato de ela não ser mais vigiada pelos irmãos.

Em poucos minutos, seu cartão de danças estava comple to, apesar de ter deixado uma delas em aberto. Tinha uma leve esperança de que Valentine pudesse dançar, quem sabe, uma valsa com ela.

Depois de duas quadrilhas e de uma dança regional, os casais e a orquestra tiraram um merecido descanso. Eleanor percebeu que a amiga Bárbara se dirigia à mesa de refrescos e decidiu juntar-se a ela. Nisso, seu caminho foi bloqueado. Levantou o rosto e quase desmaiou de susto.

Stephen estava à sua frente, os olhos presos no decote do vestido azul. De imediato, ela levou a mão ao peito.

— Boa noite, Eleanor. Posso ter o prazer de uma dança? O pedido era tão absurdo que por um momento ela não soube o que responder.

— Meu cartão de danças está todo preenchido — respon deu por fim, procurando readquirir o controle das emoções.

Quando tentou se afastar, Stephen mais uma vez blo queou seu caminho.

— Por certo reservou uma dança para o seu futuro marido.

— E o último dos homens em Londres, ou mesmo no mun do inteiro, com quem eu me casaria. E devia estar agradecido que eu não o tenha denunciado à polícia e exigido a sua prisão.

— Ora, por que não fez isso? Oh, talvez porque tivesse de admitir que foi ao Belmont por vontade própria. Eu, parti cularmente, não a arrastei até lá. E então, quando eu fosse interrogado, teria de contar à polícia que você bebeu demais e que fomos para uma das salas reservadas. Eleanor empalideceu.

— Não ousaria fazer uma coisa dessas.

— Não? Eu até poderia descrever uma pequena marca que tem ali. — Ele apontou para o seio esquerdo de Eleanor.

Ela não conseguia nem respirar. Nunca ninguém ousara lhe dizer palavras tão atrevidas. Mas era ainda uma Griffin, e ninguém de sua família recuava facilmente.

— Pensa que assim vai me convencer a aceitá-lo como marido?

Stephen sorriu abertamente.

— Não preciso convencê-la de nada. Não tem escolha, mi nha querida.

Eleanor pensou em Melbourne e sentiu vontade de chorar. Sebastian ficaria tão desapontado quando soubesse do epi sódio em que se envolvera!

— Minha querida, eu perguntei se queria me acompanhar até o baile Belmont, e você concordou. Também não a obri guei a usar aquele vestido para me seduzir e, não duvido nada, provocar seu irmão. Se eu resolvesse tirar vantagem de seu mau comportamento, era uma prerrogativa minha. E escolhi agir a meu favor.

— E se eu optasse por acertar uma bala no meio de seus olhos? — A voz de Valentine soou baixa e profunda. Ele ficou ao lado de Eleanor de modo que seus corpos se roçavam. — Essa seria a minha prerrogativa.

Stephen balançou a cabeça, dando um passo para trás.

— Não vim aqui para brigar com você. Pretendo mera mente discutir alguns assuntos com o duque de Melbourne.

— Então não deveria estar ameaçando lady Eleanor nem ter tentado me atropelar esta tarde.

Eleanor arregalou os olhos e voltou-se para Deverill.

— Ele fez o quê?

— Rasgou-me o terno. Sendo assim, a pergunta que faço, Stephen, é se prefere não falar com Melbourne, ou se deve mos marcar um duelo para antes do amanhecer em algum lugar privado?

A expressão arrogante de Cobb-Harding sumiu de seu rosto.

— Não tem prova de nada.

— Não preciso de prova alguma. Eu estava presente nas duas vezes. Vi o que você fazia no Belmont e o reconheci quando tentou me atropelar. Tenho uma vista muito boa e uma excelente memória. Agora trate de sair desta casa ou escolha o lugar para o nosso encontro amanhã cedo. Já es colhi usar pistolas.

— Mas isso é...

O marquês começava a perder a paciência.

— Se não sair imediatamente, não vou me importar de provocar um escândalo. Vou matá-lo agora mesmo, Stephen. Pensando bem, posso me dar ao luxo de esperar até o ama nhecer e até de deixá-lo fazer sua escolha. Decida-se já.

Stephen mordeu os lábios, lançou um olhar a Eleanor, depois deu as costas e saiu do salão.

— Meu Deus — ela murmurou.

— Minhas desculpas — Valentine falou, beijando-lhe galantemente a mão. — Não pretendia perturbá-la, mas Stephen sempre desperta o meu pior lado. Ou terá sido o melhor?

— Não precisa se desculpar. Eu agradeço muito, mais uma vez.

— Não fiz a cena por sua causa, lady Eleanor. Esse mi serável arruinou o meu terno. E eu gostava dele mais do que gosto de muita gente. — O marquês lhe ofereceu o braço, levando-a até a mesa dos refrescos. — Passe a língua sobre os seus lábios, Eleanor. Mordeu-os com tanta força que estão sangrando.

Ela nem percebera que havia se ferido. Seguiu o conselho de Valentine, sentindo o gosto do sangue.

— Eu não esperava encontrar Stephen aqui — Eleanor disse baixinho.

— Nem eu. O homem é um covarde da pior espécie que existe no mundo.

— E você o ameaçou de morte.

— Sabia que ele não ousaria ficar aqui. Tentou esconder o rosto esta tarde quando quis me atropelar e não ousaria se aproximar de você se os irmãos Griffin estivessem por perto. Ele pretendia alcançar seu intento, deixando-a em pânico. Felizmente, dei a ele uma terceira possibilidade a considerar.

— Sim. — Ela respirou bem fundo. — O que escutou de nossa conversa?

— Eu o ouvi fazendo ameaças a você. Para mim, foi o suficiente.

Eleanor sentiu o estranho desejo de sorrir, apesar de tudo 0 que havia acontecido.

— Stephen disse que contaria a Melbourne minha ida a Belmont, caso eu não o aceitasse como marido.

Como haviam chegado junto à mesa de refrescos, Valentine pegou duas taças e as encheu de ponche.

— Aceita? — ele perguntou. Ela concordou imediatamente.

— Na verdade, eu gostaria de beber algo mais forte... Não, não é isso que quero fazer. Estou falando bobagens.

— Há uma diferença entre rum e rum misturado com calmante, apesar de que lady Feryon desmaiaria se visse alguém bêbado em sua casa. — Com um leve sorriso, o mar quês tirou seu frasco de uísque do bolso e tomou um gole.

Eleanor ficou escandalizada.

— Valentine! Guarde isso agora mesmo.

— Só se você prometer sorrir.

— Parece civilizado demais de sua parte. E muito filo sófico.

— Sério? Sabe que me provoca estranhos sentimentos, não é?

Oh, ela adorava olhar para ele, tentando decifrar o que poderia estar pensando.

— Talvez combinemos... — insinuou ela.

A voz de Valentine soou grave, um sussurro:

— Se tivesse idéia do quanto gosto de estar com você, certamente sairia correndo aos gritos.

Deus do céu! Um calor inesperado queimou a pele de Eleanor.

— Quero ouvi-lo dizer o quanto gosta — ela murmurou.

— Ah, muito, muito.

— Acha que poderia me seduzir? — Enquanto falava, sa bia de antemão que ele já a seduzira.

Os dedos de Valentine apertaram os dela, e mais uma vez seus olhares se encontraram.

— Sim. Mas não vou fazê-lo. Suponho que algumas vezes há boas razões para existirem regras.

Eleanor sentiu como se a houvessem jogado na neve fria.

— Não é justo.

— Então acha que seria normal levá-la para baixo da mesa e levantar suas saias? Certamente viveríamos uma aventu ra, mas penso que não lhe faria bem algum.

— Parece-me que agora quem está fugindo é você.

— De fato, estou.

— Então eu deveria contar a Sebastian sobre Cobb-Harding. Ele me enviaria no mesmo instante para nossa casa de campo e consultaria sua lista de cunhados em potencial. E eu teria de seguir as regras por mais estúpidas que fossem.

— Não fui eu quem estabeleceu as regras. — Valentine olhou para onde os irmãos Griffin estavam.

Os três certamente haviam notado a conversa que o mar quês tivera com Stephen, mas não faziam idéia de que não fora nada amigável. Nenhum acordo que pudesse ter feito com Eleanor teria impedido Melbourne de ir defender um membro da família, se achasse que o mesmo estivesse em perigo.

Valentine tinha de reconhecer que não se importara com o fato de que Stephen havia ousado tentar atropelá-lo. Na verdade, enfurecera-se ao ver o patife conversando com a mulher que tinha drogado e tentado seduzir à força.

E Eleanor lhe parecera aterrorizada com o que ouvia. Por ais liberdade e aventura que desejasse vivenciar, ela ainda continuava sendo uma Griffin.

— Pode ficar com raiva se desejar — ele sussurrou em um tom suave. — Mas não espere que eu peça desculpas por nada. Gastei muito tempo e energia me tornando o que sou. E não vou mudar por ninguém. — Não tinha intenção de admitir que recentemente a idéia de quem se tornara come çava a perturbar seu sono.

— Muito bem — Eleanor disse depois de um momento. — Apenas não me fale mais sobre regras.

Ora, ela ainda estava falando com ele e nem havia se retirado, ofendida. Eleanor Griffin era uma mulher notável.

— Sem promessas. E diga a Melbourne o que desejar — Deverill murmurava, servindo-se de um biscoito numa tra vessa que havia sobre a mesa de doces e refrescos. — Eu mesmo não contei nada ao duque por causa de Stephen. Eu já tinha avisado ao patife o que poderia acontecer a ele se tornasse a se aproximar de você. Acontece que ele não acre ditou em minha palavra.

Eleanor dirigiu um olhar preocupado a Valentine.

— Não vai matá-lo, não é?!

— Ainda não sei o que farei. Mas não devia se preocupar com esse cretino. E falo sério.

Ela abaixou os olhos, agora cheios de lágrimas. Valentine ofereceu um lenço, e ela fingiu que estava tirando um cisco da vista.

— Cometeu um erro confiando em Stephen, mas não se sinta culpada. — Ele sorriu. — E, acredite em mim, sei como é estar em situação complicada. — Então se dispôs a afas tar-se, mas voltou a ela com um olhar indagador. — Se hou ver mais alguma coisa em que eu possa ajudá-la...

— Oh, deixe-me ver. Já faz meus inimigos desaparecerem, livra-me das ameaças deles, ajuda-me a ter liberdade, es conde o meu mau comportamento de meus irmãos... Não, penso que não há nada mais no momento.

Deverill riu abertamente. Deus, Eleanor era uma mulher especial. Já sabia que ela tinha um senso de humor aguçado, mas nunca prestara muita atenção a seus outros atributos.

— Então nos veremos mais tarde.

Já estava se afastando, quando Eleanor o puxou pela manga do casaco.

— Oh, eu havia me esquecido. Há mais uma coisa.

— Do que se trata?

— Há um espaço vazio em meu cartão de dança. Será que você...

Valentine pegou o cartão e escreveu o seu nome no lugar apropriado.

— Tem certeza de que quer valsar comigo?

— Oh, sim — ela murmurou, ruborizando. — Tenho cer teza.

Faltando ainda uma hora para a valsa prometida a Eleanor, Valentine seguiu para a sala de jogos. Mesmo que a sobriedade tornasse o jogo excessivamente monóto no, seria melhor do que ficar no salão olhando os casais dançarem.

Além do mais, Lydia Franch estava lá. Certamente o pro curaria com aqueles seus apelos sedutores.

Desde quando ele se deixara envolver por mulheres casa das e sem moral?

Uma lembrança amarga cruzou sua mente.

Desde que o pai era jovem e vivia recebendo mulheres em casa. Mulheres que ele fazia o filho chamar de tias. Não que Valentine se deixara enganar alguma vez. Sabia o que o pai pretendia com cada uma das amigas. Apenas prazeres gra tuitos e sem compromisso algum. Claro que elas queriam assumir o papel de duquesa, vago desde a morte da esposa de Alastair Corbett. Mas Valentine sempre soube que o pai não pretendia se casar com nenhuma.

O belo e sedutor Alastair Corbett havia se transformado em uma figura grotesca. Valentine vira o pai sucumbir à loucura e à doença aos cinqüenta e dois anos de idade.

Assim, as mulheres tinham conseguido a almejada vin gança. Foi quando as atenções voltaram ao filho do marquês, l'or seu lado, este passou a usufruir, como o fizera antes o pai, apenas de prazeres sem compromisso.

Nada disso, porém, explicava a atração que sentia por Eleanor Griffin, Valentine pensou. Toda vez que estava em una companhia, sentia o desejo de tomá-la nos braços e bei já-la. Mais do que isso. Gostaria de despi-la de seus novos e ousados vestidos e tocar a pele macia. No entanto, esses sentimentos passariam, tinha certeza disso.

— Deverill.

O marquês levantou os olhos da mesa de jogo.

— Melbourne.

— Preciso falar com você.

Claro que sim. Na certa, o duque desejava receber um relatório, narrando todos os passos de Eleanor, e Valentine prometera a ela que não contaria nada a respeito do inci dente com Stephen.

— Dê-me alguns minutos para que eu ganhe todo o di nheiro de Everton. Encontro com você na varanda.

O duque concordou e deixou a sala de jogo. Com a quebra da concentração, Valentine perdeu a rodada e deixou o local vinte libras mais pobre. Passara os últimos minutos pensan do no que diria a Sebastian, quanto poderia revelar sem que brar a promessa feita a Eleanor. Nada parecia satisfatório c não podia retardar mais o encontro.

Sebastian estava fumando na varanda quando o marquês He aproximou.

— Espero que tenha outro desse cigarro — Deverill disse, sentindo o aroma delicioso do fumo americano.

Melbourne tinha gostos caros, assim como ele.

O duque tirou do bolso um cigarro e o estendeu a Valentine. os dois passaram a caminhar pelos jardins da mansão, en quanto o marquês tentava pensar no que diria ao amigo.

— Muito bem — o duque iniciou a conversa. — O que há de novo?

— Nada de muito importante. Eleanor dançou com alguns cavalheiros e passeou no Hyde Park com Cobb-Harding.

— E parece interessada em alguém em particular?

— Não que eu tenha notado. — Precisava passar alguma informação interessante a Melbourne, ou o duque desconfia ria de que estava trabalhando para os dois lados. — Ela apenas quer ser livre. Duvido que esteja com pressa de se casar.

Melbourne ficou em silêncio por uns instantes.

— Bem, o que estava conversando há pouco com Neil? E não adianta fazer esse olhar inocente, porque alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

— Shay contou que ela me pediu para lhe servir de guia, não é?

O duque concordou com um sinal de cabeça.

— E que conselho deu a minha irmã, diga-me, por favor.

— Ainda não dei nenhum. Nem tenho idéia do que vou sugerir. Não quero ser expulso de Londres e caçado impla cavelmente pelo clã Griffin. Em vez disso, pedi a Eleanor que dançasse comigo.

— E quanto a Stephen? Não vai me dizer que terei de chamar aquele caça-dotes de cunhado, não é?

— Não. Pelas minhas observações, Eleanor não se inte ressa por ele.

— Que bom. — Melbourne apagou o cigarro. — Odiaria fazer de minha irmã uma viúva se ela cometesse o erro de escolher esse pilantra.

—Acho que não dá muito crédito à inteligência de Eleanor, Sebastian. Ela pode estar com raiva de você, mas ainda é uma Griffin.

— Pensei que essa fosse a parte de que ela mais desgos tasse de sua vida.

Valentine se deu conta de que não sabia o que dizer a respeito. Melbourne apenas não queria que Eleanor se en volvesse em escândalos. O que incluiria beijar o marquês de Deverill, é claro.

— Eleanor não revelou quais são seus planos? Você tem um jeito especial de fazer as pessoas confidenciarem seus mais secretos pensamentos.

Sou mesmo a personificação do charme. — Valentine riu e apagou o cigarro. — Por quanto tempo mais deverei ser o seu criado?

— Até que eu decida que já saldou a sua dívida, ou até que Eleanor termine com toda essa bobagem. Enfim, o que vier primeiro.

— É encorajador. — Considerando que podia ter acabado com toda aquela bobagem contando a Melbourne o que acon tecera entre Eleanor e Stephen, Valentine concluiu que a culpa era toda sua.

Surpreendentemente, a tarefa de ser guardião de Eleanor tinha se tornado mais interessante do que imaginara. Depois de salvá-la dos braços de outro homem e provando o gosto doce dos lábios dela, a vida do marquês tinha virado de per nas para o ar. E, naquele momento, não estava desgostoso de que isso tivesse acontecido.

Depois do intervalo, a orquestra começou a tocar a valsa. Uma vez que Stephen havia sumido do salão, Eleanor estava tranqüila, mas ansiosa.

Dançaria a valsa com Valentine.

— Chegou a hora, não é? — Deverill se aproximara sem que ela percebesse.

— Claro, milorde — respondeu ela em um tom formal. Ao segurar a mão enluvada, Valentine frustrou-se por não

poder sentir a temperatura e a maciez da pele clara. Mas, depois das ameaças de Stephen, Eleanor não ousaria mais a se arriscar em público.

Valentine a levou à pista de dança, onde começaram a valsar. Ela nunca o vira dançar antes, apesar de ter ouvido falar de suas habilidades nessa arte. Então deixou-se levar por aqueles braços fortes e deslizar pelo salão.

Em um canto da sala, Melbourne conversava com o duque de Monmouth e parecia não notar o que acontecia na pista de dança. Eleanor, porém, o viu.

— Meu irmão lhe perguntou alguma coisa sobre o que andei fazendo?

— Qual irmão?

— Melbourne, naturalmente.

Eleanor imaginou vê-lo hesitar por um segundo, mas em seguida sorriu e apertou de leve seu pulso.

— Ele queria saber de seus planos.

— E o que você contou?

— Que não tinha conhecimento de nada em particular, mas que a ensinaria a trapacear no jogo do vinte e um se você me pedisse.

Eleanor riu com gosto.

— Até que não é uma má idéia. Quem sabe na próxima semana? Obrigada. Sei, por experiência, que não é fácil men tir para Sebastian.

— Ah, mas sou um mestre na arte de enganar pessoas. Metade do tempo não confio nem em mim mesmo — asse gurou ele, reparando na reação dela ao comentário.

— Isso não é nada tranqüilizador.

Valentine sorriu e a expressão em seus olhos verdes era exatamente a que Eleanor não conseguia decifrar.

— E assim que deve ser. Estamos seguindo regras ou não? Oh, o modo como ele se comportava era tão tentador e ao

mesmo tempo um mau exemplo para ela.

— Não sei ainda. Se eu não fosse irmã do duque de Melbourne, ainda assim me ofereceria ajuda?

— Claro que sim, gosto de você. E não é só porque é irmã do meu melhor amigo.

— É verdade, não é? Por isso considero-o superior aos homens com quem dancei esta noite.

— Está errada a esse respeito. Minhas razões por estar aqui não me tornam um herói, e não significa que agirei corretamente com você. Melhor não se esquecer disso.

Dançaram em silêncio por alguns momentos. Melbourne podia estar fingindo não vê-los, mas ela podia notar Shay com os olhos pregados na pista de dança. E não era o único a observá-los. Moças de família não dançavam com Deverill, mas certamente a invejavam. Por sorte, Eleanor podia des frutar daquele prazer porque o marquês era amigo de seus irmãos.

— Não entendo por que me alerta tanto sobre seu com portamento.

— Suponho que pela mesma razão que a beijei.

Ela engoliu em seco, desejando que o rosto não tivesse ruborizado.

— E por que o fez?

— Simples, porque desejei. Oh, Deus.

— Mas nunca quis fazer isso antes.

— Não entendi, alertá-la contra mim ou beijá-la?

— Beijar-me.

Valentine respirou fundo e seu olhar se dirigiu aos lábios de Eleanor.

— Ultimamente você tem chamado a minha atenção. Por isso deve ter em mente que precisa encontrar outro tutor.

— Não, obrigada. Estou muito satisfeita com o que escolhi.

O que Valentine diria, Eleanor ficou imaginando, se con fessasse que sempre se interessou por ele? Decerto, o marquês a arrastaria para algum canto e logo consumariam aquela atração evidente. E sem ninguém para salvá-la dessa vez.

Talvez não quisesse ser salva. Esse tipo de aventura, po rém, apenas arruinaria a sua reputação. Ouvira rumores sobre mulheres com quem Valentine havia se divertido e que foram esquecidas depois de uma noite de pecado. Aconteceria com ela também?

— No que está pensando? — ele perguntou.

— Em liberdade. Ela o surpreendera.

— Não era a resposta que imaginei ouvir. Está determi nada, não é?

— Sim, muito. Mas, no momento, você é responsável pelo futuro de minha busca. Ainda há algo que gostaria de falar. —A valsa terminou, mas ainda mantinham as mãos unidas.

Com uma olhadela para o lado, Valentine indicou uma porta.

— Vá à biblioteca e procure um atlas.

— Um atlas? O que devo procurar?

— Qualquer coisa, um rio nas Américas... — O marquês soltou a mão de Eleanor e seguiu para a mesa de refrescos.

Com o coração batendo forte, Eleanor abriu caminho entre os convidados e entrou na biblioteca. Não demorou e a porta se abriu novamente.

— Temos apenas um minuto antes que seus irmãos apa reçam por aqui à sua procura. Muito bem, o que tem a me dizer.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, pensando no que diria a Valentine Corbett.

— Importaria-se em me beijar novamente? — ela pediu.

— Ousada você, não.

Não houve tempo para respostas, pois logo a boca sequiosa de Valentine cobriu os lábios de Eleanor.

Sentir-se tomada daquela forma foi uma experiência úni ca, capaz até de parar os ponteiros do relógio. Os corpos unidos pareciam flutuar para bem longe da biblioteca fria. O calor da respiração de Deverill fazia sua pele subir em doces arrepios... Oh, céus!

Cedendo aos impulsos, Eleanor gemeu baixinho enquanto enfiava os dedos nos cabelos do marquês. Se em um momento ele correspondia ao beijo com paixão, no outro afastou-se inesperadamente, deixando-a perplexa. Dessa vez os gemi dos foram de decepção.

— Por que...

— Pediu um beijo — murmurou ele, tirando as mãos de licadas que enlaçavam seu pescoço. — Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

Oh, sim. E você bem sabe o que...

— E a minha aventura?

— A sua aventura... — Deverill repetiu. — Claro. Que tal me dar alguma pista para que eu saiba que direção devo tomar?

— Não decidi ainda! — exclamou, contrafeita.

— Pois é melhor pensar, já que, apesar de sua momentâ-neii fraqueza, sei que não quer o pecado como amigo . E isso diminui muito as suas opções.

— Sei disso. Por ora, decidi participar com lorde Michael Fltzroy e seus amigos em uma corrida de barcos amanhã.

Valentine abriu a boca e a fechou em seguida.

— Como participante ou espectadora?

Ela riu. Somente Deverill poderia achar que ela partici paria de uma loucura dessas.

— Nunca remei antes na vida. — Eleanor riu de novo, imaginando-se em um barco. — Suponho que posso simples mente dizer que vou a esse passeio, e Melbourne que tire mias conclusões.

— Uma tática perigosa, mas aventureira também. Divir-• - — Ele deu um passo para trás, fez uma reverência elegante e saiu da sala.

Eleanor ficou ali por um momento. Mal reparou que Eachary entrava na biblioteca.

— Ficou louca? — ele disse, exasperado.

— O que fiz? Não devia dançar com Deverill? Oh, céus, Zachary. Eu o conheço há...

— Não estou me referindo a isso, mas a Michael Fitzroy. Você não pode ir remar no Tâmisa. Especialmente em um barco cheio de bêbados.

— Mas assistimos a outras corridas antes, Zachary. O que há de errado nessa em particular?

— Assistir à corrida e participar são duas coisas bem di ferentes, Neil. E eu não...

— De fato são duas coisas diferentes, não é? Obrigada por me fazer reparar nisso. Agora dance comigo ou vá embora.

— Para que combine uma viagem à índia, a fim de apren der a encantar serpentes? Deve haver um limite para essa sua aventura e isso se refere à segurança.

— Zachary, não cabe a você ficar discutindo o que posso ou não fazer.

— Estou do seu lado, mas age como uma inconseqüente.

— Valentine não pensa assim.

— Ora, está julgando a sua sanidade pela do marquês? Santo Deus, Neil, ele é um devasso. Ouvi rumores sobre as coisas que ele tem feito. E a maior parte não é simplesmente um boato! — Zachary sentiu vontade de sacudir a irmã. — Além do mais, você é mulher. Goste ou não, há coisas que um homem pode fazer que arruinariam a reputação de uma moça, caso ela fizesse o mesmo. Remar é uma delas.

E beijar era outra, Eleanor pensou.

— Se eu manchar minha reputação, então Melbourne e você serão os vencedores. Portanto, não se aborreça.

Ela pretendia deixar a sala, mas Zachary a agarrou pelo braço.

— Não se trata de ganhar ou perder. Estou pensando na sua felicidade. Tenha um pouco de cautela, Neil. Não quero vê-la casada com algum bufão porque Sebastian pensa que ele a manterá sob firme controle.

Eleanor sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

— Ele já escolheu alguém, não é?

Zachary enrubesceu, soltando-lhe o braço. Eleanor deixou a biblioteca, seguida pelo irmão.

— Não, eu apenas estava dizendo...

— Quem é ele, Zachary?

— Se você for inteligente, saberá fazer a escolha certa e garanto que Sebastian aprovará.

— Não estou atrás de ninguém no momento — Eleanor mentiu, olhando na direção de Melbourne. — Não se esque çam que entramos em um acordo. Ninguém disse uma pala vra sobre qualquer mau comportamento da minha parte até agora. Assim, eu ainda mantenho as rédeas de meu destino.

— Não se amanhã morrer afogada no Tâmisa.

— Seria melhor do que ter de me casar com o idiota que Melbourne escolheu para mim — sentenciou, dando as cos tas ao irmão. — Boa noite, Zachary.

Enquanto caminhava ao encontro de Bárbara e de algu mas outras amigas, Eleanor ficou pensando que devia agra decer a Deverill por seu noivado ainda não ter sido anunciado cm algum jornal de Londres. Se ele não tivesse conseguido deter os planos diabólicos de Stephen, bem que poderia se atirar no Tâmisa no dia seguinte e morrer.

Que estranho! Um libertino chantageando outro. Eleanor la ria uma prece naquela mesma noite, para que o mais improvável dos heróis merecesse a confiança que ela lhe depositava.

**Capítulo IV**

Pelo quinto dia consecutivo, Valentine se viu fora de casa antes do meio-dia, bem antes por sinal. E não se tratava da única mudança em seus hábitos, mas já tinha desfruta do de tanto sexo na vida que poderia se abster por uma ou duas semanas. Na verdade, nenhuma mulher que não fosse Eleanor o interessava naquele momento.

Depois de tomar o café da manhã, decidiu tratar de alguns negócios antes de seguir em direção ao píer do Tâmisa, dis posto a acompanhar de perto a corrida de barcos a remo.

A primeira parada foi no clube noturno Jezebel, que ainda nem abrira as portas já que as tinha fechado havia menos de duas ou três horas. A jogatina corria solta ali até altas horas da madrugada.

Mesmo sendo tão cedo, Dicken, o proprietário, deixou Deverill entrar logo que percebeu que era o marquês quem batia à porta.

— O que o traz a esta hora em meu estabelecimento, milorde?

— Preciso fazer uma pergunta, Dicken. Na verdade, vá rias. E todas podem lhe trazer vantagens econômicas.

— Fico sempre feliz de ser útil a um cliente leal de rneu estabelecimento.

Valentine sentou-se a uma das mesas de jogo e não perdeu tempo com conversa fiada.

— O senhor mantém anotadas as dívidas de seus freqüen tadores, não é?

— Certamente, senhor.

— Dívidas de jogo e de bebida?

— Sim, ambas. — Dicken sorriu. — Parece que uma segue a outra.

— Faz sentido. Teria, por acaso, anotações sobre as dívi das do sr. Stephen Cobb-Harding?

— E confidencial, milorde. Valentine tirou a carteira do bolso.

— Acontece que Stephen é meu amigo e, para salvar a família de qualquer embaraço, pensei em comprar as dívidas dele com o senhor. Por um preço razoável naturalmente.

Dicken não se fez de rogado.

— Espere um momento, milorde.

O homem desapareceu da sala de jogos e não demorou em voltar trazendo um livro, que entregou a Deverill.

Stephen devia oitocentas e vinte libras entre dívidas de jogo e bebida.

— Sei que está se perguntando como foi que deixei a dívida chegar a esse montante. Acontece que o sr. Cobb-Harding me assegurou de que se casaria com uma herdeira antes do fim do mês e que então me pagaria.

Valentine franziu a testa. Como Stephen tinha sido oti mista.

— Pois posso garantir, sr. Dicken, que a herdeira em ques tão está interessada em outro pretendente.

— Oh, maldição! O senhor deve ter certeza disso, já que é tão bem relacionado.

— O que acha de me vender a dívida do sr. Cobb-Harding por um preço razoável?

Dicken não escondeu o interesse.

— E o que seria razoável, milorde?

— Digamos quinhentas libras?

— Oitocentas me deixariam dormir mais tranqüilamente.

— Quinhentas libras na mão o fariam dormir melhor do que oitocentas, que, provavelmente, nunca verá à sua frente.

Por um longo momento, Dicken mordeu o lábio, parecendo perdido em pensamentos.

— Que tal seiscentas libras em dinheiro?

— Feito — Valentine concordou, contando as notas e as entregando a Dicken. — E os papéis?

O homem deu a Deverill as promissórias assinadas por Stephen, sem nem piscar os olhos.

— Oh, milorde, avise seu amigo de que ele não será bem-vindo ao Jezebel no futuro, a não ser que venha com dinheiro no bolso.

— Será um prazer informá-lo, sr. Dicken.

Quando Valentine deixou o clube, tinha as promissórias das dívidas de Stephen no bolso. Oitocentas libras que se riam usadas para chantagear o jogador. Assobiou então cha mando um coche.

Depois de passar por vários clubes, Valentine tinha pa gado mais de treze mil libras e comprado promissórias as sinadas por Stephen Cobb-Harding no valor preciso de vinte e três mil, duzentas e oitenta e cinco libras.

Quantia mais do que suficiente para livrar Eleanor de qualquer aborrecimento daquele patife.

Sentiu vontade de seguir diretamente para a casa do jo gador e bater à sua porta ou derrubá-la e fazer suas exigên cias. O melhor, porém, seria mandar-lhe um bilhete, dizendo claramente que estava de posse de todas as promissórias.

Valentine consultou o relógio. Eram mais de onze horas. A corrida de barcos já devia ter começado. Não se preocupava com a segurança de Eleanor, já que Fitzroy era um idiota, e ela sabia bem disso. E se tivesse o mínimo de juízo, não subiria em um daqueles barcos estreitos.

Estaria lá apenas para assistir ao espetáculo.

E era exatamente o que Eleanor fazia quando Valentine chegou ao cais.

— Onde estão os seus irmãos — ele perguntou, olhando em volta.

— Devem estar na margem, berrando com Fitzroy. Parece que acreditavam que eu estaria em um dos barcos e parti dária da corrida.

— E por que pensariam assim?

— Não sei de onde tiraram a idéia. Jamais lhes afirmei que faria tal coisa.

— Seus irmãos se preocupam com sua segurança, Eleanor.

— Sei disso. Mas me deixaram claro que seria mais seguro eu não entrar em barco algum. Como se isso tivesse me im pedido, caso eu resolvesse contrariá-los. Eles não iam poder me impedir de...

— Eu a impediria.

— Como? Mas...

— Mas isso não tem nada a ver com liberdade e sim com afogamento — comentou, sorrindo. — Eu, no entanto, tenho uma idéia melhor que não exige termos de inalar o cheiro ruim do Tâmisa.

— E o que poderia ser?

— Pensei em almoçarmos juntos — ele respondeu, espe rando que esse programa soasse mais aventureiro do que de fato era.

— Um almoço?

— Sem acompanhante.

Valentine percebeu que o argumento convencera Eleanor de imediato.

— Então, vamos? — ele propôs.

— Não precisamos informar os meus guardiões onde es tamos indo.

— Podemos informá-los e ainda assim seguirmos com o nosso programa — o marquês opinou.

— Desde quando segue as regras do comportamento ade quado, Valentine?

Aquela era uma boa pergunta. Porém, ele tinha uma boa resposta.

— Desde que me tornei o seu guia. Preciso garantir sua sobrevivência. Afinal, terei em meus calcanhares nada mais, nada menos do que os irmãos Griffin.

Eleanor suspirou.

— Então sua única preocupação é a autopreservação?

— O que mais poderia ser? Ela voltou a suspirar.

— Podemos então deixar um bilhete aos meus irmãos?

— Esplêndida idéia. Menos chances de alguém sair ferido. Isso feito, estavam livres para darem o próximo passo.

— Onde almoçaremos? — Eleanor perguntou, dando o braço a Deverill.

— O Restaurante Próspero é o mais perto daqui. E a co mida, deliciosa.

Ela concordou e caminharam em silêncio, enquanto Valentine se congratulava por ter habilmente evitado a intervenção dos Griffin.

— Acha que ando parecendo uma tola ultimamente? — Eleanor indagou, quebrando o silêncio.

— Não que eu tenha notado. Está se referindo a alguma coisa em particular?

— Sinto-me como se estivesse exigindo coisas fantásticas ao mesmo tempo em que não tenho idéia de como alcançá-las. Outras são muito agradáveis... como os seus beijos, que aca bam por me confundir.

Os beijos eram agradáveis?

— Não sabe o que quer, minha querida. Pelo menos reco nhece que quer alguma coisa. Mas até onde pensa ir?

Eleanor parou, depois o encarou de frente, sem hesitar.

— Na verdade, eu gostaria que me beijasse novamente. Isso tinha sido bem direto.

— E eu gostaria de voltar a beijá-la. — Valentine soltou um longo suspiro. — Mas não vou.

— E quanto à minha aventura? Os beijos podem ser exa tamente uma ousadia minha. Não concordou em me ajudar?

— Sugiro que escolha outra coisa. Dois beijos em uma mulher inocente é o meu limite. Se vierem mais beijos, ela não terá chances de continuar inocente. •

— Mas não pode...

— Acredite no que digo, Eleanor. Da próxima vez, não pararei no beijo e sua honra estará manchada.

Ela puxou a mão que Valentine segurava, irritada.

— Então por que está aqui? Você apregoa aos quatro cantos ser egoísta, um misógamo. No entanto, levanta-se cedo para garantir que eu não cometa uma loucura, atirando-me de uma ponte e morrendo afogada. Por que faz coisas que contradizem o que fala?

Não poderia responder a pergunta usando de sinceridade.

— Estou apenas tentando agir como um amigo, Eleanor. Não é algo com que eu esteja acostumado, ao menos não com uma mulher. Trata-se de uma nova experiência para mim e errei quando ousei beijá-la.

— E na segunda vez?

— Foi um erro ainda maior.

— Um erro — ela repetiu, colocando as mãos nos quadris. — Não chega a ser muito lisonjeiro de sua parte.

Apesar da frustração crescente e de sentir-se excitado, o marquês forçou uma risada.

— Está aborrecida porque não pretendo seduzir a irmã de meu melhor amigo?

— Eu...

— Fique agradecida. Lembre-se, se houver um escândalo, você terá de se casar. Como deve ser o seu nebuloso marido em potencial? Um idiota? Pois você flerta com o escândalo simplesmente por estar ao meu lado em público. Você precisa escolher. Procura uma aventura para depois voltar correndo à vidinha de sempre, ou pretende chegar aos extremos e sofrer as conseqüências? — Valentine aproximou o rosto a ponto de sentir o aroma dos cabelos de Eleanor.

— Sei quais seriam as conseqüências.

— Saber na teoria é uma coisa, sabê-las na prática, é bem diferente. Sendo assim, está mentindo.

Ela ruborizou, pondo-se a caminhar de novo. No que foi seguida por Deverill.

— Essa não é uma prerrogativa minha?

Quando desviou o olhar, Valentine soltou a respiração. Eleanor o surpreendia cada vez mais. Mesmo sugerindo que ele seria a aventura escolhida, isso apenas provava o quanto ela era inocente. De repente, o marquês se tornara uma es pécie de príncipe encantado naquela história toda.

Precisava reconhecer uma coisa. Seria mais fácil ser frio e brutal se quisesse de fato ser excluído dos planos de Eleanor.

— Então me diga quem está considerando para ser seu marido — ele pediu.

— Por quê? Quer caçoar de cada escolha minha?

— Você me pediu ajuda. Eu a estou oferecendo.

— Oh, enquanto você estiver no controle da situação, não é? Dois beijos, mas nenhum mais porque poderá começar a se interessar verdadeiramente por mim?

E ele que julgara dizer as coisas sem rodeios.

— Ora, essa é a minha prerrogativa. — Valentine respirou fundo. — Vamos lá, Eleanor. Pelo menos eu poderia infor má-la dos hábitos de seus possíveis candidatos a marido.

— Posso vir a lhe dizer os nomes. Mas, de volta à minha aventura, alguma sugestão?

— Ainda estou pensando em alguma coisa.

Chegaram ao restaurante e se acomodaram. Só de esta rem sem acompanhante, já era uma aventura, mas não do tipo que Eleanor queria.

— Tem certeza de que ser vista na minha companhia não é considerado um escândalo?

— Melbourne confia em você. Eu confio em você — ela respondeu enquanto observava as pessoas que almoçavam nas outras mesas.

— Muito bem. — Ele fez sinal para o garçom. — Dois copos de vinho Madeira — pediu — e a melhor refeição que podem oferecer.

O garçom não demorou em trazer o vinho.

— Alguma notícia de Stephen? — ela perguntou, enquan to tomava um gole do delicioso Madeira. — Será que ele vai insistir em me chantagear?

— Não acredito. Cuidei para que ele nem ouse se aproxi mar de você. Ou melhor, cuidarei disso ao voltar para casa.

— Posso perguntar como vai conseguir tal proeza?

Um sorriso de satisfação surgiu nos lábios de Valentine.

— Um cavalheiro nunca revelaria seus planos.

— Mas...

— Sim, eu sei. Não sou um cavalheiro. Muito bem. Pre tendo chantageá-lo.

Eleanor arregalou os olhos.

— Com o quê? — perguntou, sem disfarçar a incredulidade. Deus do céu, o que Deverill estava pretendendo fazer com

Stephen? Conhecendo o marquês, havia tantas possibilida des que ficou em dúvida em qual começar a imaginar.

— Infelizmente, tive de recorrer ao mais tedioso dos mé todos. Dinheiro.

— Como assim?

Valentine tomou um gole de vinho.

— Cobb-Harding é um jogador. E não muito hábil. Eu comprei todas as promissórias que ele assinou nos clubes de jogo. Logo que voltar à minha casa, pretendo enviar uma carta, informando-o do fato e exigindo que me pague o que deve ou deixe o país. E que também mantenha a boca fechada no que diz respeito às tentativas covardes de roubar a vir tude de uma dama.

— Covardes? — Eleanor repetiu, percebendo a raiva que havia na voz de Valentine. — Esse não é um termo que pa rece constar de seu vocabulário.

— Bem, esse não é ainda o texto final de minha carta.

— E se acontecer de Cobb-Harding simplesmente pagar as duplicatas?

Valentine caiu na risada.

— Não tem condições de fazê-lo. A não ser que encontre uma... Não vai ser capaz de pagar — ele respondeu, sem fazer maiores considerações.

Eleanor estudou a expressão do marquês por um longo momento.

— Ia dizer que Stephen somente poderá saldar a dívida caso encontre uma herdeira com quem possa se casar, não é? — Ela não esperou a resposta e continuou a falar: — Não estou magoada por conhecer as razões que fez Cobb-Harding se aproximar de mim. De certa forma, já sabia. Por Deus, sei que não é por amor.

Eleanor ficou pensativa por alguns instantes.

— Algo a preocupa?

— Se Stephen encontrar uma herdeira, que o aceite como marido, ele poderá pagar a dívida. Quem garante que ele não vai aplicar o mesmo golpe que tentou comigo para con vencê-la a aceitar o seu pedido de casamento.

Valentine suspirou.

— Muito bem. Encurtarei o prazo para o pagamento da dívida, não lhe dando tempo para cortejar moça alguma.

— Não me parece muito decente — ela murmurou, saben do que no fundo estava contradizendo Deverill apenas por que se irritava com a idéia de os homens manipularem as mulheres.

— Chantagem nunca foi um ato de decência, minha que rida.

— Quanto custou comprar as promissórias? Não é justo que use o seu dinheiro, Valentine. Diga-me, quanto custa ram as promissórias?

— Não mais do que eu estava querendo gastar — informou ele. — Na verdade, eu estava até disposto a gastar mais para forçar esse sujeito a sumir de nossas vistas.

O almoço foi servido e eles se entretiveram em saborear a deliciosa refeição.

— Então, Eleanor — Valentine disse em tom casual, in terrompendo uma garfada —, estava para me contar quais são seus candidatos a marido.

— Não, eu não estava.

— Mas poderia me dizer assim mesmo, não é?

— Não cheguei a fazer lista alguma. Apenas me passaram alguns nomes pela cabeça.

— E Cobb-Harding era um deles?

A curiosidade que havia na voz de Valentine a surpreendeu.

— Sim, quero dizer, se eu viesse a conhecê-lo melhor e gostasse dele, talvez pudesse tê-lo considerado para entrar na lista.

— Estranho, não é? Se ele soubesse disso, certamente não teria agido de forma reprovável. Bastaria cortejá-la com decência.

Ela não havia pensado nisso, mas Deverill agora abria seus olhos. Era possível que outros cavalheiros estivessem sendo delicados e encantadores visando apenas seus objeti vos pessoais. Não, não. Era melhor não pensar assim.

— Eu teria sido capaz de conhecer o verdadeiro caráter de Stephen mais cedo ou mais tarde, não é?

— Bem, isso agora não importa. Cobb-Harding está fora de sua lista. Diga-me outro nome possível.

— Lorde Dennis Cranston parece um cavalheiro simpá tico — ela respondeu, apesar de que não estava verdadeira mente interessada em Dennis.

— Oh, não me diga uma coisa dessas. Pode escolher me lhor, Eleanor. Alguém com mais cérebro.

— Ele é bonitão — ela protestou. — E você prometeu não caçoar das minhas escolhas.

— Na verdade, não me lembro de ter feito essa promessa. Quem mais está na lista?

— Hum... Não consigo pensar em mais ninguém. Valentine riu e Eleanor perdeu-se em pensamentos. Não era possível uma pessoa ser tão atraente e ao mesmo tempo tão cínica como Valentine.

— Muito bem, nenhum nome. E quanto à sua aventura? .lá teve alguma idéia? Alguma coisa em que eu possa con centrar os meus esforços?

— Oh, Valentine, sugira alguma coisa que possa ser di vertido e ousado. Não consigo tomar uma decisão.

Ele ficou pensativo por alguns instantes.

— Posso fazer sugestões, claro. Andar em um balão, can tar no palco de um teatro, velejar pelo oceano Pacífico, viajar pela índia ou China, cavalgar por Grosvenor Square com os seios descobertos, dar tiros dentro do Parlamento...

— Oh, pare com isso! — Dividida entre o riso e o assombro, Eleanor tomou o restante do vinho. — Nada do que citou me interessa, a não ser, quem sabe, viajar em um balão.

Ele segurou as mãos de Eleanor.

— Pense no que deseja fazer, minha querida. Darei um jeito para que realize o seu desejo.

Seria tão fácil escolher alguma coisa doida e livre. Prova velmente teria sido, mas a verdade se mostrava perturba dora: Valentine era a aventura que almejava.

Deverill mandou Eleanor para casa em um coche. Assim que ela entrou na mansão, o comitê de recepção estava a sua espera. Porém, havia mais alguém.

— Tia Tremaine! — ela exclamou, lembrando-se naquele minuto de que marcara um almoço com a tia e havia se es quecido completamente do compromisso. — Oh, Deus, faltei ao almoço. Lamento tanto.

— Não se preocupe, minha querida. Apenas fiquei preo cupada com o que poderia ter acontecido, já que não me man dou bilhete algum avisando do cancelamento.

Oh, a memória começava a lhe faltar com tão pouca idade. Abraçou a tia enquanto observava a reação de Sebastian, que estava nas proximidades.

—Já comeu? Quer que eu peça a Stanton que traga alguns sanduíches? Ou prefere chá? — perguntou à tia, levando a senhora para a sala de estar.

— Eleanor.

Ela sentiu um frio na espinha ao notar o tom frio na voz do irmão mais velho.

— Sim?

— Gostaria de conversar com você em meu escritório. Agora.

Tia Tremaine deu um leve empurrão na sobrinha.

— Esperarei na sala de estar, querida. Stanton, traga-me chá, por favor — a condessa pediu.

— Claro, milady. — O mordomo imediatamente fez sinal para uma criada.

Eleanor seguiu Sebastian e não conseguiu deixar de sen tir um friozinho no estômago quando ele fechou a porta do escritório.

— Recebi seu bilhete — ele disse, caminhando até a janela e olhando para a rua.

— Quis informá-lo onde eu estaria, como me instruiu a fazer. — Fingindo serenidade, ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras mais confortáveis da sala.

— Nós a procuramos na corrida por mais de uma hora. Alguém finalmente nos contou que a tinha visto ao lado de Deverill. — Sebastian sentou-se e ficou em profundo silêncio, encarando-a. — Na verdade, estou grato de que tenha deci dido não participar daquela aventura maluca.

— Oh, Sebastian, eu nunca faria uma coisa tão tola. Sabe disso, não é?

— Não, não sei. Pensei que a conhecesse, mas ultimamen te você tem me confundido. Como aconteceu de encontrar Deverill?

— Ele também estava me procurando. Provavelmente pa ra me impedir de entrar no barco de Fitzroy.

O duque balançou a cabeça, concordando.

— E onde almoçaram?

— Não preciso lhe dar essa informação.

— Suponho que não. — Por um longo momento, ele ficou em silêncio, o olhar voltado para o pequeno jardim que havia do lado de fora da casa. — Estou surpreso de que, com todos os riscos que tem assumido, não apenas chegou a salvo em casa como tem conseguido evitar escândalos. Penso que seja sensato alertá-la, porém, que mesmo o mais talentoso joga dor perde de vez em quando.

— Sei disso. Mas quero me arriscar.

— Ainda não terminei de falar. Uma das razões pela qual nós... eu permiti que você desfrutasse de tanta liberdade, foi para que não encarasse a vida com a mesma inexperiência que eu. Mal havia começado a estudar em Oxford quando herdei o título e passei a ser o responsável por Shay, Zachary e você. Mas suponho que a ignorância não seja uma desculpa. E talvez isso faça com que sua rebeldia seja culpa minha.

Eleanor levantou-se imediatamente.

— Se tivesse escolhido me dar menos liberdade, estaria duplamente errado.

— Em geral, as meninas nobres não vão pescar com me ninos, nem nadam nuas no lago, nem cavalgam nos animais dos irmãos a ponto de quebrar os braços, Neil. E, quando elas crescem, não se aventuram em passeios a Vauxhall por conta própria, nem ficam almoçando com conhecidos libertinos.

— Pensei que Deverill fosse o seu melhor amigo.

— E é. Mas você é minha irmã. — Sebastian respirou fundo. — Se quer encontrar um marido por conta própria, que o faça. Se quiser visitar Vauxhall ou assistir às corridas de barco, um de nós a acompanhará, sem qualquer reclama ção. Mas, pelo amor de Deus, não se arrisque demais.

Eleanor fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando orga nizar os pensamentos, para que pudesse finalmente expor suas idéias a Sebastian com clareza.

— Meu irmão, gosto muito de você. E não me olhe desse jeito. Por herança você é um líder, o que o leva a se achar responsável por todos nós. Não se esqueça de que o mesmo sangue corre em minhas veias.

— Sei disso.

— Então deveria se lembrar de que até eu completar quin ze anos eu podia... fazer as mesmas coisas que você. A partir dessa idade, eu já não podia mais.

— Eleanor...

— Neste momento, quero assumir alguns riscos. Só que agora assumo a minha responsabilidade, tomo as minhas decisões e sei que deverei arcar com as conseqüências, caso cometa um erro. Se errar, a falta é minha. Não sua.

— Você pode ver as coisas desse modo, mas o resto de Londres não. Eles...

— Não me importo com o que pensam de mim. Sei que eventualmente terei de me contentar com sonhos e ambições menores, e que, por causa das regras sociais e por ser uma Griffin, serei forçada a me casar com algum tolo escolhido, mas nesse meio tempo quero alguma distração, mesmo que curta.

— A minha preocupação é que você se arrependa do que vier a fazer...

— Mas será um erro que cometi por vontade própria. Sebastian a deixou dar a última palavra, o que era bem

significativo para Eleanor. Ela havia explicado o seu ponto de vista ao irmão, e, mesmo assim, ele não ficara ao seu lado. Ninguém, a não ser Valentine, ficava. Bem, mas Valentine não contava.

Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto quando ela se dirigiu ao en contro da tia.

A condessa a recebeu de braços abertos.

— Desculpe-me novamente, titia — pediu, procurando es conder as lágrimas.

— Minha querida, sei que está precisando desabafar com alguém. Pode confiar em mim.

Eleanor achou que era melhor não revelar a paixão por Deverill. Decidiu contar apenas o essencial.

— Declarei minha independência.

— Peep já me contou isso. O que você entende por isso?

— Anunciei que serei eu a escolher o meu marido, sem a intervenção da família, e que faria o que me desse vontade. Como, por exemplo, vestir-me a meu gosto.

Tia Tremaine tomou um gole de chá.

— E Melbourne não aceita a sua nova liberdade?

— Oh, ele aceitou.

—Aceitou? Então o problema é que você não está gostando da nova liberdade?

— Também não é isso.

— Minha querida, creio que preciso de mais informações, antes de poder lhe oferecer algum conselho ou ajuda.

— Oh, se eu pudesse me explicar, tia. — Eleanor balançou os braços em um gesto que deixava claro que se sentia sem rumo. — Tenho essa oportunidade de ser livre como sempre quis e não sei como desfrutá-la.

— Mas foi almoçar com lorde Deverill sem uma acompa nhante. Isso me parece um ato de liberdade, Neil.

— Não foi. Não com Deverill. Quero dizer, ele faz coisas em minha presença que a maioria dos homens não faria. Porém, é o melhor amigo de Sebastian. Conhece as regras.

— As regras... — tia Tremaine repetiu em um tom de dúvida.

— Ou seja, um comportamento padrão que os Griffin, as sim como toda a sociedade, deve seguir.

— Quer dizer que se sente muito segura na presença de Deverill? — perguntou a tia, sem esconder o riso irônico. — Não penso que possa usar essas duas palavras na mesma sentença: segurança e Deverill.

Eleanor tinha que admitir a veracidade daquela declara ção. Tudo começou de maneira até inocente, mas não demo rou a mudar, principalmente depois que Valentine a tinha beijado. Mas, a despeito dos eventuais flertes verbais, o mar quês já deixara claro que nada mais haveria entre eles. E ela queria muito mais...

Para não se trair por um rosto corado ou um tremor das mãos, afastou imediatamente a imagem de Valentine da mente.

— Trata-se de um dilema difícil — a tia opinou. — A li berdade, quero dizer. Acredito que tudo tem um preço.

— Foi o que Deverill me disse.

— Ao menos, sensato ele é.

Sim, Deverill tinha aquela e outras qualidades, apesar de negar. Ele a surpreendia sempre.

— Do que realmente preciso agora — Eleanor assentiu depois de tomar um gole de chá —, é entender o que estou tentando fazer. Quantas bobagens, não, tia?

— Querida, sua mãe era minha irmã. Uma filha de um conde que subitamente se viu casada com um duque. E não um duque qualquer, mas o duque de Melbourne. Um título de oitocentos anos, pertencente a uma família que data dos tempos dos romanos. Não foi fácil também para Elizabeth. Mas ela decidiu que valia a pena. Orgulhava-se de ser quem era e do legado que deixava aos filhos.

— Então devo parar com essa história de independência e implorar a Melbourne que me arranje um marido da esco lha dele? Alguém que me mereça?

— Não. Deve fazer o que pensa que é necessário para ser feliz. Apenas tenha em mente que terá que compartilhar o nome de sua família com alguém que o mereça.

— Sei disso. — Ela beijou a tia no rosto. — E não me esquecerei desse fato. Obrigada, titia.

— Penso que não fiz nada, mas ofereço sempre o meu ouvido amigo quando precisar conversar com alguém, que rida. — A condessa terminou o seu chá e levantou-se. — Não pedirei que seja cuidadosa, pois tenho certeza que será.

— Tentarei — Eleanor confirmou, acompanhando a con dessa até a saída.

E precisava tentar de verdade, considerando o que quase acontecera com Stephen Cobb-Harding. O que teria aconte cido, se não fosse por Valentine, que por duas vezes havia ido em seu socorro.

Valentine mandou um de seus criados entregar a carta a Cobb-Harding, mas esperou na rua, observando discreta mente a casa, para tentar descobrir qual seria a reação do rapaz. Como havia imaginado, em menos de dez minutos, Stephen saía apressadamente e se dirigira a Pall Mall. Seguindo-o a uma distância discreta, Valentine permitiu-se sorrir ao ver o tolo entrar de clube em clube, obviamente tentando verificar se haviam vendido as suas promissórias. A resposta deve ter sido devastadora. No que dizia respeito ao marquês, cada grama de agonia e desespero era bem merecido.

Cobb-Harding podia berrar, praguejar e desabafar a sua raiva, mas não lhe restava nada mais por fazer. Apesar de Valentine não ter confessado a Eleanor, temia que o patife pudesse difamar alguma debutante ingênua de Londres.

Sendo assim, na carta a Cobb-Harding, ele tinha sido es pecífico. Ou Stephen pagava o que devia ao marquês, ou deixava o país. E isso em menos de um mês. Caso contrário, Valentine recorreria à polícia e o devedor de mais de vinte e três mil libras ficaria atrás das grades por um bom tempo.

Como Stephen demorava a sair do Clube White, Valentine se aproximou discretamente. Viu o rapaz sentado a uma me sa, com uma garrafa de uísque à frente. Evidentemente, pa gara aquela despesa com dinheiro vivo.

Valentine sorriu. Não costumava arruinar a vida dos ou tros, mesmo porque não se importava com ninguém. Mas esse homem em particular tinha ousado perturbar a paz de alguém que lhe era muito querida.

Por um breve instante tentou nomear seus sentimentos, mas ao chegar perto da conclusão, recusou-se a nomear o que estava sentindo.

Além do quê, o sumiço permanente de Stephen era mais importante naquele momento.

Valentine não tinha nenhuma intenção de ficar observan do o crápula se embebedar, então voltou ao local onde havia deixado seu cavalo e afastou-se dali. Se fosse em outros tem pos, Deverill teria alguma atividade um tanto sórdida com que se entreter. Porém, por alguma razão, sentia-se diferente.

Seguiu para casa. Não desfrutava da companhia de uma mulher havia uma semana. Não, não era verdade, porque passara um bom tempo com Eleanor. E, quando não estava com ela fisicamente, não pensava em mais nada. Nenhum libertino perdia seu tempo com apenas uma mulher, espe cialmente uma com quem não tinha ilusões de conseguir qualquer vantagem além da amizade.

Que ridículo!

Se não fosse pelo maldito papel com que Melbourne o con trolava, poderia estar agora com Lydia ou com alguma outra mulher casada e amoral. No entanto, queria mesmo ficar com alguma delas ou contentar-se com a companhia de Eleanor?

Entrou em casa e o mordomo apontou as várias cartas que haviam chegado.

— Cartas de quem, Hobbes? — o marquês quis saber.

— Oh, lady Franch, assim como lady DuMont, lady Caster, a srta. Anne Young, lady Eleanor, lady Bethenridge, lady Pield...

— Obrigado, Hobbes. — Valentine parou de subir as es cadas. — Disse lady Eleanor?

— Sim, milorde.

O coração de Valentine pareceu perder o compasso, mas logo retomou o batimento normal.

— Convite ou carta?

— Carta.

O mordomo voltou para onde estava a bandeja de prata com as correspondências e pegou a carta de Eleanor. Subiu as escadas até alcançar Valentine, entregando o envelope.

— Mais alguma coisa, milorde?

— Não. Pode ir.

Valentine entrou em seus aposentos e sentou-se à escri vaninha. Colocou a carta de Eleanor à sua frente, antecipan do o prazer de ver o que ela escrevera. Por fim, desdobrou o papel.

Deverill,

Pensei em uma aventura. Quando poderei lhe contar qual é?

Eleanor

— Só isso? — Ele virou a folha para ver se havia mais alguma coisa escrita.

Nada. Não havia nem os tradicionais termos como queri do, Valentine, de sua... Frustrante.

Um pensamento cruzou sua mente. Talvez ela tivesse mostrado a carta a Melbourne e assim se restringido a um texto curto e seco.

Sentiu-se animado novamente. Sim, deve ter sido isso.

Pegou uma folha de papel da gaveta e uma pena.

Eleanor, ele escreveu, falando alto o que punha no papel. Estarei no Caster Grand Ball esta noite. Se planeja compa recer ao evento, poderemos conversar.

Não, Valentine decidiu. Soava muito impessoal. Rasgou o papel e começou um novo bilhete. Ficarei feliz de escutar qual é o seu plano.

Assim era melhor, mas precisava deixar claro que estava sendo gentil, caso Melbourne pegasse a carta. Começou en tão um terceiro texto. Reserve a quadrilha ou alguma outra dança para mim. Deverill.

Sim, estava perfeito. Assoprando para a tinta secar, ele enfiou o papel em um envelope, selou-o e chamou um criado para entregar a correspondência.

Valentine tinha aproximadamente cinco horas até o início do baile. As demais cartas que recebera, e não havia se in teressado em ler, deveriam conter pedidos das mulheres que se sentiriam felizes se ele as convidasse para dançar. Na quele momento, porém, não queria nada com elas. Seu desejo era sentir uma gostosa sensação, enquanto pensava no en contro com Eleanor.

Eleanor recebeu a carta de Valentine e a leu sob os olhares curiosos de Zachary.

— O que é isso? — o irmão perguntou.

— Nada. — Ela tentou entender a linguagem impessoal de Valentine.

Claro, ele suspeitara que um dos irmãos Griffin podia in terceptar a correspondência. Mas, na sua presença, o mar quês agia de outra forma receptiva. Eleanor sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, só em imaginar na possibilidade de trocar ou tro beijo.

— Pretende ir ao Caster Grand Ball esta noite, não é? — Zachary indagou. — Parece que é o baile mais esperado da estação.

— Planejo ir, sim.

— Conosco?

— Pensei em compartilharmos da mesma carruagem,*se não se importarem.

Por um momento, Zachary nada disse.

— Por quanto tempo mais essa bobagem vai durar?

— Imaginei que estivesse do meu lado, Zachary.

— E estou, se a deixa feliz. Mas, para ser honesto, Neil, não vejo o que vai conseguir, a não ser mais algumas dis cussões com Melbourne. Pensa que não percebi que saiu cho rando do escritório do duque quando tia Tremaine estava aqui?

— Não chorei.

— Não sou cego, sabia? Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e lacrimejantes. Se quer saber a minha opinião, não acredito que Melbourne a force a se casar com alguém que não seja de seu agrado.

Casamento. Ela havia se esquecido de que esse fora o prin cipal motivo de sua rebelião.

— Porém, sei que não vai se colocar contra Sebastian se ele fizer o contrário e me forçar um casamento que não quero.

— O que me surpreende é vê-la pedindo conselhos a Deverill, quando não pede nenhum a mim.

— Apenas ouço os conselhos do marquês e faço o que de sejo.

— Ouvir os conselhos de Deverill sobre como agir em casos de amor é ridículo, Eleanor. Ele não tem coração, por isso é o homem menos qualificado da Inglaterra para ajudá-la a arranjar um marido.

Eleanor enfiou a carta de Valentine no bolso e levantou-se.

— Não vou discutir mais esse assunto. Você também pode escolher com quem se aconselhar sem que nenhum de nós interfira.

— Estou feliz como sou, não preciso de opiniões alheias — ele retrucou, mas Eleanor já começava a sair da sala, fingindo não ouvi-lo.

Era bom que Zachary se sentisse feliz, pensou, no entanto, apenas contrastava com sua própria realidade. Ela não era feliz; sua vida era repleta de brigas e desafios, e ainda assim as chances de conseguir tudo o que desejava permanecia distante.

Mesmo sua revolta não estava levando as coisas para a direção que queria. O homem em cujos braços gostaria de estar escrevia cartas lacônicas e não prometia nada, apenas sugeria um encontro para uma dança.

— Homens — ela murmurou, subindo as escadas para exa minar os dois novos vestidos do ateliê de madame Costanza que tinham acabado de chegar e decidir qual usaria naquela noite.

— Exatamente quantos vestidos novos você tem? — per guntou Charlemagne à irmã quando entravam no salão de baile.

Eleanor ajeitou o traje verde que escolhera usar naquela noite.

— Eles ainda estão chegando. Encomendei pelo menos uns quinze. Por que pergunta?

— Talvez porque cada um deles encurta a minha vida em pelo menos uma década.

Sorridente, Eleanor acenou para algumas amigas.

— Então espero comparecer ao seu funeral por volta da próxima quarta-feira.

Ela olhou discretamente para os convidados, temendo que Cobb-Harding estivesse presente. Era certo que contava com a presença de Valentine, mas ele não parecia ter chegado ainda. Talvez tivesse surgido alguma coisa mais interessan te que o desviara do baile.

Ao entrar, cruzou o salão e foi conversar com as amigas, comentaram sobre o que vinha acontecendo na estação. Dis traída, ouviu alguns mexericos sobre quem havia conseguido ficar noiva e quem continuava sem nenhum pretendente. Enquanto tagarelava, Eleanor mantinha os olhos discreta mente presos à porta de entrada. Muitos convidados esta vam chegando, mas nem sinal do marquês de Deverill. .

— Soube que Phillipa Roberts ficou noiva? — Rachel Edderly cochichou ao ouvido de Eleanor. — Com lorde Ulbright.

— Não! — Bárbara exclamou, cobrindo a boca. — O pai ela ameaçou deserdá-la, caso se encontrasse com o barão ais uma vez.

— Pois é verdade, mas com a fortuna dos Ulbright, ela não vai se importar em ser tirada do testamento do pai.

— O barão é vinte anos mais velho do que Phillipa! — Eleanor lembrou as amigas.

Diacho, onde está esse homem? Enquanto se fingia inte ressada no que as amigas contavam, inclusive conseguindo participar da conversa, Eleanor começava a se irritar com a ausência de Valentine.

— Falando em escândalo... — Rachel virou-se para ela. — O que me diz dos seus passeios com o marquês de Deverill?

Surpresa, Eleanor arregalou os olhos. Afinal não havia feito nada de errado e já comentavam sobre os seus passeios. Oh, trocaram dois beijos...

— Não há nada além de amizade entre mim e Valentine. É o melhor amigo de Melbourne.

— Sei disso, mas mamãe me contou que ambos estavam no Próspero, almoçando juntos. E sem acompanhantes.

Então esse era o prenúncio de um escândalo, Eleanor pen sou. Deverill a tinha alertado de que estar na companhia dele era arriscado, mesmo com as bênçãos de Melbourne.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Rachel! — exclamou, abanando-se com o leque para dar mais ênfase ao protesto. — Acho que tenho o direito de almoçar com um amigo da família, se eu assim o quiser. E em um lugar aberto, com trinta pessoas a minha volta...

— Bem, suponho que não haja nada de mais mesmo — a srta. Edderly concordou. — Apesar de que não sei se eu teria coragem de ir a algum lugar com Deverill, com acompanhan te ou...

Sem se virar, Eleanor soube que Valentine estava às suas costas. Esperou um momento, deliciando-se com a sensação de prazer que a presença do marquês lhe provocava, e então se voltou para ele.

— Boa noite, milorde — cumprimentou, fazendo uma pe quena reverência.

— Lady Eleanor.

A expressão daqueles olhos verdes a fez estremecer e sentir a boca seca. Considerando a natureza da aventura que havia escolhido, talvez fosse melhor não incluir Valentine. O problema, porém, era que não conhecia mais ninguém em quem pudesse confiar. Como se fosse essa a razão pela qual ela queria a companhia dele...

Atrás do marquês havia uma verdadeira fila de cavalhei ros à espera, para falar com as damas.

— Percebo que estou bloqueando o caminho para o paraíso — constatou ele, com um tom irônico. —Vejo você mais tarde?

— Somente se reservar uma dança comigo.

Sem responder, ele rabiscou o nome no cartão de danças. Voltou-se então para Rachel Edderly:

— Se alguma vez chegar a ter coragem de me conceder uma dança, avise-me. — Em seguida, lançando um último olhar para Eleanor, caminhou para onde estavam os irmãos Griffin.

Rachel tapara a boca com as mãos.

— Oh, o marquês ouviu-me dizer que não tinha coragem de sair com ele. Oh, não! E me fez um convite!

— Ele apenas foi gentil — Eleanor explicou, rindo do medo da amiga e ao mesmo tempo com ciúme por Valentine ter sugerido a Rachel que dançaria com ela. — Você não precisa aceitar o convite se não desejar.

— Diz isso porque sabe que Deverill jamais ousaria sedu zir a irmã de seus amigos. Eu, contudo, não posso contar com tal proteção.

A orquestra começou a tocar uma quadrilha e Eleanor engoliu em seco. Valentine não estava à vista. Consultou o seu cartão e notou que ele havia escrito o nome ao lado de uma valsa, a primeira que tocariam naquela noite.

Bárbara cochichou alguma coisa em seu ouvido.

— Amigos, hein?... Tem certeza de que ele sabe o que é amizade?

— Claro que sim, caso esteja se referindo a lorde Deverill. Ambos sabemos. E ele tem informações interessantes a me dar. Isso é tudo. Pelo menos o marquês não fica falando do tempo e da cor do céu em Londres nesta época do ano.

— Tenha cuidado — a amiga aconselhou em voz bem baixa. — Muitos dos que estão aqui provavelmente vão adorar ima ginar algum tipo de relacionamento mais íntimo entre vocês.

— Sei disso. — Eleanor suspirou.—Pelo menos Melbourne não dá importância a essas bobagens. Caso contrário, minha declaração de independência teria sido anulada uma semana atrás.

—Já fez sua lista de pretendentes?—Bárbara perguntou.

— Pensei em alguns nomes — mentiu. — Ainda não estou preparada para revelá-los. Primeiro quero ter certeza de que são de fato interessantes.

— Se tiver sorte, eles lutarão entre si e restarão menos para facilitar a sua escolha.

Com uma risada, Eleanor guardou o cartão de danças na bolsa. Estava totalmente preenchido.

— Está pronta, lady Eleanor? — Thomas Chesterfield abriu passagem entre alguns cavalheiros e colocou-se ao seu lado. — Creio que a próxima dança é minha, não?

— Naturalmente, sr. Chesterfield.

Quando a música começou a tocar, ela e seu companheiro curvaram-se um diante do outro e começaram a se movimen tar no ritmo da quadrilha.

— Está mais bela que a própria Vénus — Chesterfield disse quando, por um momento, ficaram lado a lado.

Ela desejou que ele não estivesse se referindo a uma vénus que havia na pintura de Botticelli. Afinal, no quadro, a deusa estava nua. Depois do que acontecera com Stephen descon fiava de todos os comentários, imaginando um duplo sentido em cada um.

— Mais adorável do que Afrodite — Chesterfield acres centou quando a dança os aproximou mais uma vez.

Então era isso. Estava apenas a comparando com as deu sas em geral, independentemente de estarem nuas ou não.

Oh, Deus, por que não ficava satisfeita em receber uni elogio? Aparentemente havia adquirido uma ponta do cinismo de Deverill.

A quadrilha juntou Eleanor a Charlemagne.

— Com quem está dançando? — ela perguntou ao irmão.

— Com lady Charlotte Evans. E quem é o seu par?

— Chesterfield.

— Um idiota — Shay falou e se afastou, levado pela dança. Porém, Eleanor apenas concordara em dançar com

Chesterfield, não em se casar. Comentavam que Thomas poderia ter futuro na política, se viesse a se decidir por tal. Não era sua culpa que não era atraente, nem charmoso como o marquês de Deverill.

Ainda estava pensando nos motivos de Chesterfield não a interessarem, quando a música acabou e o casal se dirigiu à mesa dos refrescos.

— Foi esplêndido dançar com você — Thomas elogiou. — Fiquei pensando se não gostaria de ir comigo a um piqueni que. — Ele ruborizou. — Tenho muitos planos para o futuro, como você deve saber.

— Oh, sim, já ouvi falar sobre eles.

— Acredito que todos nós temos planos de algum tipo — Deverill disse, intrometendo-se na conversa. — Talvez você pudesse chamar os seus de aspirações, Chesterfield.

— Mas tenho planos de...

— Mantenha-os para você — o marquês o interrompeu e voltou-se para Eleanor. — Não me concedeu uma valsa?

Seguiram para a pista de dança, deixando o pobre rapaz em busca de bebidas mais fortes.

— Isso foi realmente necessário? — ela perguntou. — O coitado só me convidou para um piquenique.

— Oh, ele era um dos seus maridos em potencial? Minhas desculpas. Volte lá e termine a sua conversa. Deve estar desesperada para saber o futuro brilhante que ele planeja.

— Você o deixou tão nervoso que nunca mais vou conse guir conversar com ele.

— Duvido que conseguisse fazê-lo antes.

A valsa começou, Valentine a segurou pela cintura e a puxou, estreitando a distância entre eles, talvez mais perto do que o aconselhável. O coração de Eleanor disparou, tanto de ansiedade como de excitação. Precisava contar a ele o que tinha em mente ainda naquela noite. Ao mesmo tempo, ficou imaginando o que fazia o marquês ser mais atraente do que os outros homens, mesmo os mais decentes.

— Valentine, faça algum elogio para mim.

— Como?

— Diga-me algo que falaria para impressionar uma dama. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu naquela boca sensual.

— Meus elogios não são apropriados para ser ditos em público.

— Tente, por favor. Ele suspirou.

— Muito bem. — Dançaram em silêncio por um momento.

— Um elogio. Hum..

— Oh, pare com o suspense — ela protestou, enrubescen do. — Certamente é capaz de pensar em alguma coisa.

Eleanor esperou que ele fizesse algum comentário sobre a cor de seus olhos, ou os cabelos, ou a semelhança com al guma deusa. Em vez disso, ele assumiu um ar muito sério.

— Você é a mulher mais interessante que conheci em mi nha vida.

Esse era provavelmente o melhor elogio que ela poderia esperar ouvir.

— Considerando o número de mulheres que já conheceu

— disse, sorrindo, sem deixá-lo notar o quanto estava emo cionada —, sinto-me honrada.

— E também pode me contar qual aventura escolheu? — Valentine indagou em voz baixa, aproximando os lábios do rosto de Eleanor.

Meu Deus. Se Melbourne e Deverill não fossem amigos, o marquês estaria em grandes apuros naquele momento. Aliás, ela também. Estar ao lado daquele homem a deixava totalmente confusa.

— Estive pensando no que gostaria de fazer e me dei conta de que é algo que não faço desde criança.

Valentine franziu a testa, sem entender aonde ela queria chegar.

— Explique-me, por favor.

Respirou fundo, agora vinha a pior parte, explicar. Na verdade, nunca havia imaginado como era difícil falar sobre coisas simples como:

— Quero... quero nadar — informou de supetão.

— Nadar?! — espantou-se ele. — Isso é fácil. Tenho de admitir, porém, que estou desapontado.

— Mas é o que quero fazer. E importante para mim.

— Por quê?

Eleanor mordeu os lábios. Pelo menos, ele não a estava ridicularizando.

— Quando meus irmãos e eu éramos crianças, costumá vamos nadar no lago de Melbourne Park quase todos os dias durante o verão. Metade do tempo nadávamos nus. Ninguém se importava, porque éramos crianças e estávamos nos di vertindo. Quero sentir essa sensação de novo, Valentine.

— Nua?! — Ele continuava em estado de choque.

— Esse não é o ponto. Eu gostaria de nadar em um lago. Digamos que à meia-noite, no Hyde Park.

Valentine afastou-se para poder fitá-la e entender a pro posta que acabara de ouvir.

— É errado o que quero fazer?

— É mais espetacular do que pode imaginar, Eleanor. Quer nadar nua à meia-noite em um lugar público?

— Mas estará totalmente escuro.

— Então está determinada a fazê-lo?

— É claro. E gostaria que me ajudasse, porém, se não quiser se envolver, encontrarei outra pessoa...

— Quando?

— Vai me ajudar?

— Você ainda tinha dúvidas que sim?

De repente, ela se sentiu ainda mais nervosa do que antes. Não poderia recuar.

— Fiz algumas consultas. Amanhã à noite teremos lua nova e tempo bom.

Valentine sorriu, com os olhos brilhando.

— Oh, fez uma pesquisa. Isso é admirável.

— Todo o cuidado é pouco. Sei que posso me envolver em uma enorme encrenca.

— Não deixarei que nada lhe aconteça.

A valsa terminou, mas continuaram presos pelo olhar.

— Consegue sair de casa sem que ninguém a veja?

— Isso não será problema. Darei um jeito.

Olhando para Melbourne de soslaio, Valentine concordou.

— Minha carruagem estará esperando por você na esqui na de sua casa à meia-noite. Se mudar de idéia, mande um recado.

— Não vou mudar de idéia — ela murmurou. Deverill levou-a até as amigas e afastou-se.

Deus meu, ele murmurou para si mesmo. Esperava algu ma coisa ousada, algo como as aventuras que sugerira antes. Mas nadar... Eleanor tinha escolhido algo simples, que daria prazer apenas a ela.

Isso significava sua rebelião. Não queria brigar com os irmãos nem desafiá-los.

Até poucas semanas antes, tudo o que interessava a Valentine era encontrar uma mulher e, se ambos estives sem dispostos, iriam se divertir juntos. A partir do mo mento em que deixara de ver Eleanor Griffin como uma garota e havia passado a enxergá-la como, mulher em que ela se tornara, sua vida tinha mudado.

Eleanor queria coisas que não eram tangíveis, não se in teressava em dinheiro nem bens. Tudo que ele tinha visto e aprendido com o pai, observando a fila de amantes que en travam e saíam do quarto do velho marquês, mesmo de seu quarto, lhe ensinara que as mulheres eram manipuladoras. Não pensavam em nada mais além da própria segurança financeira.

— Está se sentindo bem? — Shay perguntou, aproximando-se e pegando um copo de vinho do Porto que um garçom servia. — Parece que viu um fantasma.

— Estou bem — Valentine respondeu, distraído. Fitava Eleanor ao lado de um rapaz com quem dançaria em seguida. — Apenas observando.

— Tem idéia do que Eleanor pretende? — Shay notou para quem o amigo olhava.

O marquês forçou uma risada, enquanto se servia de vi nho também.

Acha que ela confiaria em mim para me revelar alguma coisa mais íntima? Sou a encarnação do pecado, lembra-se? Dou conselhos, não escuto confissões.

— Fico pensando que tipo de conselho pode dar a minha irmã, exceto dizer o que ela não deve fazer.

— Por que a repreendem tanto?

Charlemagne franziu a testa, estranhando a pergunta.

— Ora, somos irmãos e zelamos por ela. Além do quê, costumamos dizer uns aos outros o que fazer ou não.

— Então por que Eleanor está tão revoltada e Zachary não, por exemplo?

—Não tenho certeza se gosto desse interrogatório, Deverill. Melbourne pediu que você mantivesse Eleanor longe de pro blemas. O resto não é de sua conta.

Aquele tipo de conversa agressiva era comum entre os homens, por isso Valentine não se importou, respondendo no mesmo tom:

— Se eu conseguisse descobrir a razão da rebeldia de Eleanor, poderia ter uma idéia do que ela pretende fazer. E não precisaria ficar vigiando-a o tempo inteiro.

Shay tomou um gole de vinho e deu de ombros.

— Se eu tivesse a mínima idéia das intenções de Eleanor, talvez não me preocupasse tanto. Mas não tenho. Que irmão não se interessaria em saber com quem a irmã fala ou com quem dança? Não queremos que ela se case com um caça-dotes, que termine por nos explorar.

— Então é essa a preocupação de vocês?

— Eu mesmo não saberia ser tão sincero...

Valentine ficou imaginando se Melbourne pensava da mesma forma ou se levava em conta os sentimentos da irmã. Se todos pensassem como Shay, isso explicava a revolta de Eleanor. E também por que o duque precisara pedir ajuda de fora, mesmo de alguém como ele. Se ela não encontrasse o que procurava, os Griffin estariam em apuros. E ele, o melhor amigo da família, encabeçaria a fila.

**Capítulo V**

Eleanor entrou debaixo das cobertas de sua cama. Fechou os olhos, enquanto Helen apagava a vela que havia no criado-mudo e saía do quarto, fechando a porta silenciosa mente. Então começou a contar de um a cem para ter certeza de que a criada havia descido para o andar inferior e se recolhido.

Ansiosa, pulou da cama, correu até o guarda-roupa, esco lheu um vestido bem simples e o colocou por cima da cami sola. Depois foi até a penteadeira onde ajeitou o cabelo, fa zendo duas tranças que prendeu no alto da cabeça.

— Sapatos — murmurou.

Seria inconcebível andar pela rua descalça.

Consultou o relógio que havia em cima da lareira. Meia-noite e dois. Ela tentara convencer os irmãos a voltarem mais cedo do jantar na casa dos Gurnsey, mas Zachary es tava determinado a ganhar pelo menos um jogo de charadas. Por conta daquilo, estava atrasada.

Sabia que o marquês de Deverill tinha pouca paciência e, como não estava parado na esquina para encontrar uma mu lher com quem fosse se divertir, duvidava que ele a esperasse por muito mais tempo.

No último momento, decidiu usar um chapéu. Assim, se alguém passasse pela carruagem não a reconheceria, já que estaria com o rosto meio coberto. Afinal, o que pretendia era apenas sentir o sabor da liberdade, não arruinar sua reputação.

Respirou fundo, procurou tomar coragem e partir para a grande aventura. Claro que ir nadar à noite com um amigo em quem confiava não era assim tão notável. Ela já comple tara vinte e um anos e nadava desde os oito.

Colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta e continuou hesi tante.

Abra a porta, Neil, ordenou a si mesma e, num ato que exigiu um bocado de coragem, viu-se no corredor silencioso, mas ainda iluminado pelas velas que havia nas paredes. Se tivesse um tremendo azar, toparia com algum dos irmãos, vagando pela casa. Fez uma pequena prece para não encon trar nenhum criado também.

O coração parecia querer saltar de seu peito. Se essa seria a aventura de sua vida, não tinha certeza de sobreviver a algo mais extenuante. Na verdade, escapar da casa e do olhar vigilante de Melbourne a deixava mais do que preocupada. Mas aquela sensação desapareceria quando estivesse na car ruagem de Valentine. Isso, se chegasse até ela.

Parou no hall de entrada, atenta a passos, vozes ou algu ma coisa que indicasse que não era a única acordada na mansão. O silêncio era sepulcral.

Demorou um pouco a seguir, lembrando-se que os irmãos deveriam ser informados sempre que saísse de casa. Por cer to, nenhum deles permitiria que ela nadasse no Hyde Park à meia-noite, mesmo que não soubessem que ela tinha a intenção de se despir lá. Por isso, começava ali a violar as regras e sentir o perfume da tão aclamada independência.

Desse modo, a saída devia ser a mais sigilosa possível.

O relógio da sala bateu, lembrando-a de que estava muitos minutos atrasada. Testar a paciência de Valentine era ar riscado, era melhor se apressar. Contou até cinco, abriu a porta e viu-se no jardim. Segurando a saia com uma das mãos, correu até a esquina, murmurando a cada passo:

Por favor, esteja lá. Não me decepcione, Valentine.

No silêncio da noite, debaixo de uma lâmpada de gás, um coche preto estava estacionado. De repente, ocorreu a Eleanor que alguém poderia ter ouvido sua conversa com Deverill, e poderia ser Stephen a aguardá-la na escuridão. Receosa, dimi nuiu o passo, mas não parou. Não iria desistir levada por medos imaginários.

Quando chegou mais perto, o escudo amarelo de Deverill ficou visível, estampado na porta da carruagem e ela soltou um suspiro de alívio. O marquês viera e a estava esperando. O cocheiro a ignorou, parecia olhar para a direção oposta. Sem dúvida, estava acostumado com os encontros secretos de Valentine em horas tardias.

Eleanor bateu à porta da carruagem, que imediatamente se abriu.

— Boa noite, minha querida — Deverill a cumprimentou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a subir os degraus do coche.

— Não sabia se ainda estaria aqui — ela murmurou, sen tando-se em frente a ele.

No escuro, usando um casaco preto e calça com colete cin za, Valentine parecia ainda mais atraente. As linhas mar cantes do rosto estavam apenas insinuadas pela sombra, conferindo-lhe um certo mistério excitante.

Aquela altura, ela já não sabia se o pulsar acelerado do coração e os arrepios que percorriam seu corpo de alto a baixo eram por conta da presença máscula de Valentine ou pela própria aventura a que estava se expondo.

— Eu disse que a esperaria aqui — ele sussurrou, fechan do a porta da carruagem.

— Sei que estou atrasada, desculpe-me.

— Ainda estamos dentro do previsível. — Deverill tirou um frasco do bolso e o ofereceu a Eleanor. — Uísque?

Ela se sentiu tentada a experimentar. Mas achou melhor recusá-lo:

— Não, obrigada. Porém, mantenha-o por perto. Posso precisar mais tarde.

Ele guardou o frasco sem beber.

— Tem razão.

Pela primeira vez, Valentine pareceu relutante.

— Não quero obrigá-lo a se envolver em minhas aventuras - disse, desapontada, não com ele, e sim com a vida que os colocava em posições tão distantes. O que para ela repre sentava uma grande conquista, para ele deveria ser algo monótono, considerando sua experiência e reputação. — Pos-Ho arranjar uma carruagem e...

— Seria bem mais interessante vê-la chegar em casa, mo lhada e em uma carruagem alugada.

Ela sorriu apesar do nervosismo. Para alguém tão peri goso, Valentine tinha um jeito especial de deixar as pessoas nvontade.

— Muito bem. Estamos indo ao Hyde Park?

— Foi o que pediu, não? No entanto, alterei um pouco o combinado inicial. Eu não permitiria que se banhasse nas águas sujas da represa, mas encontrei um pequeno lago, bem agradável e meio escondido, no canto nordeste. E tem uma atração adicional, está o mais longe possível da Mansão Griffin.

Longe de casa e da segurança que a propriedade lhe pro porcionava, Eleanor pensou. Por um momento, sentiu-se inquieta.

Valentine percebeu a ansiedade.

— Eu disse a você como me relaciono com as mulheres. O interesse deve ser mútuo ou não há acordo. Assim, se a qualquer momento quiser desistir, é só avisar que mandarei Dawson manobrar a carruagem e levá-la de volta para casa. Ou, se preferir, diga apenas a Dawson, e ele o fará. Meu cocheiro tem instruções de receber as suas ordens acima das minhas.

O gesto surpreendeu Eleanor, e, embora não quisesse ad mitir, acalmou-se.

— E se eu ordenasse a ele que o deixasse nesta rua e me levasse de volta para casa?

— Eu voltaria a pé para casa. Não muito feliz claro.

— Então devo me refrear para não fazê-lo — comentou ela, rindo.

— Obrigado. — Valentine observou o traje de Eleanor com curiosidade. — Interessante escolha da roupa.

Ela lutou para não enrubescer, apesar de que sempre acontecia quando os olhos de Valentine se detinham em alguma parte de seu corpo.

— Pensei que vestir alguma coisa simples seria mais apropriado.

— Já que não vai usá-la por muito tempo, é o que quer dizer? A não ser que planeje nadar completamente vestida...

— Apesar de confiar em você, Deverill, acho que quanto menos souber do que pretendo fazer, melhor será.

— Como desejar. Estava apenas curioso. Não me recordo de nenhuma mulher com quem me relacionei ter nadado em um lago de Londres. Não de propósito naturalmente.

— Então vou lamentar por elas depois que eu o tiver feito.

— Eu já lamento desde já, porque, mesmo as tendo co nhecido tão bem, não sei nada sobre seus hábitos de banho.

— Não é assim tão mau — Eleanor opinou, mantendo um tom suave de voz. — Não lamento conhecê-lo.

— Só conhece o meu lado bom — ele murmurou. — Veja, chegamos ao parque. Agora falta pouco para alcançarmos o lago. Importa-se em me antecipar só um pouco o que vai fazer? Devo levá-la até a água, depois me virar de costas e ficar de guarda? Ou devo esperar na carruagem enquanto se banha em paz?

Ela queria que Valentine fosse junto, mesmo que aquela fosse a pior idéia do mundo.

— Eu me sentiria... melhor se pudesse ficar por perto, mas, uma vez que me indique a direção do lago, posso ir por conta própria.

Ele concordou.

— Trouxe uma manta ou alguma coisa para cobrir o corpo molhado? — Valentine perguntou. — Estou preocupado com que fique doente.

— Esqueci completamente desse detalhe.

— Mas eu não — atestou triunfante, tirando uma manta de um baú, debaixo do assento.

Os dedos de ambos se tocaram quando o marquês entregou a ela uma coberta. Poderia ter sido acidental, mas, desde o ultimo beijo que haviam partilhado, Eleanor não tinha mais Certeza de nada. Nem desejava ter. Imaginar que Deverill He excitava ao estar do lado dela tornava a vida bem mais interessante.

— Obrigada. A que horas acha que devemos voltar? Stanton se levanta antes das cinco, acredito.

— Depende de quanto tempo pretende ficar na água.

— Bem, só poderei afirmar ao descobrir a temperatura da água.

Ele não riu, antecipando o encantamento de vê-la mergu lhar apenas a ponta do pé.

— Achei o lugar, mas não posso garantir que a água não esteja gelada.

— O que é justo. — Ficou sem saber o que mais dizer e o silêncio perdurou por alguns instantes.

A carruagem aproximou-se do local onde ficava o lago.

— Vou tentar não demorar — ela prometeu.

— Leve o tempo que quiser, Eleanor. Este é o seu momento de liberdade.

Ela soltou um suspiro profundo.

— Por que será que estou tão ousada? Isso está me dei xando com os nervos à flor da pele.

Valentine sorriu maliciosamente.

— Começo a achar que não está tentando provar nada a ninguém, mas sim a você mesma. Se nadar não a fizer se sentir feliz, arrumarei uma viagem de balão ou...

— Não me esquecerei disso — ela falou, rindo, sem per ceber a malícia daquele silêncio proposital no final da frase. — Oh, está bem escuro aqui, não é? — Olhava através da janela da carruagem.

— Acenderei uma tocha à beira do lago. E estarei por perto, mantendo guarda. Mas, se desistir...

A carruagem parou finalmente, e Eleanor desceu.

— Quero seguir adiante! — ela exclamou.

— Muito bem. Venha por aqui — Valentine disse, após pegar uma lanterna que havia na carruagem.

Atravessaram uma área de vegetação exuberante que conduzia ao lago, cercado de enormes carvalhos. Eleanor pa rou à margem.

— E como imaginei — ela murmurou. Ele sorriu, satisfeito.

— Este lago é usado como pia batismal, o fundo deve ser bem firme. — O marquês colocou um lampião em cima de uma pedra, depois começou a se afastar. — Vou ficar ao lado das árvores. Chame quando estiver pronta para sair.

— Obrigada.

Ele ainda a observou colocar a manta em um canto e tirar os grampos dos cabelos, que caíram como uma cascata sobre os ombros delicados, acariciando a pele macia e se agitando com a brisa. Engoliu em seco e se esforçou para dar as costas àquela visão magistral.

— Divirta-se — Valentine conseguiu dizer.

Deus! Só em vê-la soltar os cabelos com toda a inocência o deixava surpreendentemente excitado. E não podia fazer nada. Tinha obrigação de se manter a distância, não apenas por ela, mas por Melbourne.

Parou e encostou-se em uma árvore.

— O que está acontecendo, Deverill?! — resmungou, pas sando as mãos pelo rosto.

Oh, havia dito a Eleanor que se divertisse. Enquanto isso, teria que ficar ali, contando os minutos que começavam a se arrastar.

Ouviu o barulho da água. Mantendo o olhar na lua nova, ele se recusou a imaginar as curvas do corpo de Eleanor, agora molhado pelas águas do lago. Já tinha passado dos limites beijando-a, não uma, mas duas vezes. Não cometeria esse erro novamente. Nem mesmo que isso acabasse com sua tranqüilidade.

Eleanor prendeu a respiração quando a água fria envolveu seu corpo. Deveria ter escolhido nadar à tarde. Mas a indis crição que cometia não poderia acontecer, a não ser naquela escuridão e longe de olhares curiosos. Melbourne desfaria o acordo se ela rompesse as regras do bom senso e da decência. Não que estivesse naquele momento fazendo algo imoral.

Porém, não poderia dizer o mesmo com referência aos pen samentos nada inocentes com um certo marquês, considera do o exemplo de libertinagem.

Aos poucos seu corpo foi se adaptando à temperatura da água. Não estava tão ruim, pensou, submergindo completa mente. Depois nadou para o centro do lago.

Nadar na escuridão provocava uma estranha sensação, nunca experimentada nos tempos de criança. Sentia o corpo, a pele, as vibrações, os desejos todos aflorarem à vontade. Até o roçar dos cabelos em seus seios provocava arrepios.

Talvez a presença de Valentine por perto fosse a razão de ela compreender definitivamente o que era ser mulher.

Mais do que nadar, queria agora os beijos e as ousadias do marquês.

Procurou afastar tais pensamentos e se concentrar no pra zer de estar ali. De repente, lembrou-se do irmão mais velho e na reação que teria se a soubesse nadando nua com um pervertido como guardião. Ele certamente cairia morto, ví tima de um ataque cardíaco fulminante.

Para expulsar qualquer energia positiva que pudesse in terferir na glória daquele momento, nadou até que os braços e as pernas começaram a doer. Mesmo relutante em deixar o lago, sabia que chegara a hora de encerrar a aventura e sair dali. Precisava voltar para casa antes que os criados acordassem.

Levantou-se, firmou os pés no leito do lago e começou a caminhar para a margem. Sabia que não repetiria tamanha ousadia. O que era uma pena. Mesmo assim, sempre teria como recordação aquele momento de extrema liberdade.

Já em terra firme, começou a puxar o vestido e deu com dois olhos estranhos a observando, ali mesmo, aos seus pés.

Seria um esquilo? Um ouriço?

Não era de sua natureza ter medo de bicho algum, contudo estava nua e isso a fazia sentir-se fragilizada.

Soltou um gemido, sem saber que atitude tomar. Fez um movimento com o pé, procurando espantá-lo, mas o animal reagiu, arreganhando os dentes ameaçadoramente.

— Valentine... — chamou em voz baixa.

Por mais baixo que tivesse sido o chamado, o marquês surgiu do nada.

— Eleanor?

Ela de imediato voltou à água e esperou que Deverill se aproximasse.

— Alguma coisa errada?

— Há um bicho embaixo do meu vestido. Valentine foi até a pilha de roupa com olhar duvidoso.

— Tem certeza?

— Posso garantir nunca ter ouvido um vestido de seda rosnar. Livre-se desse animal para que eu possa sair da água, por favor!

Ele a observou por um momento, depois procurou um pau ou alguma coisa que pudesse espantar o bicho.

Encontrou o que queria e bateu no chão perto do vestido. O animal, em vez de fugir, assustado, agarrou com os dentes a ponta do galho que Valentine tinha nas mãos. Praguejan do, o marquês usou da força e conseguiu movimentar o ramo na direção das árvores. O que aconteceu, porém, foi que ho mem, bicho e galho caíram no lago. Eleanor não conseguiu conter o riso.

— Oh, muito bem. Muito obrigado — ele resmungou, en quanto tentava se colocar de pé. Estava totalmente enchar cado!

— Desculpe — ela pediu, não contendo o riso. — Mas quem já teve a chance de ver o marquês de Deverill cair no lago do Hyde Park?

Deverill pensou em responder, mas o estranho animal o mordeu e depois nadou até a margem, saindo do lago e su mindo por entre as árvores.

A situação era tão ridícula que o próprio marquês não conteve o riso. Tirou uma bota, depois a outra, jogando-as para fora da água.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — ela perguntou sen tindo um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha.

Valentine parou, meneou a cabeça e olhou para Eleanor sem se perturbar.

— Vou nadar. Não disse que se eu quisesse, poderia lhe fazer companhia?

O coração de Eleanor bateu em descompasso.

— Mas eu... estou sem roupa.

Em segundos, ele tirou as próprias roupas, jogando-as em cima do casaco que já estava no chão.

— Vou tentar recuperar o tempo perdido.

Eleanor pensou em retrucar dizendo que isso não era necessário, mas nem seu olhar nem a mente podiam ir além da visão deslumbrante daquele peito nu e do abdome musculoso.

— Mas já estou saindo da água... — ela gaguejou, forçando-se a encará-lo novamente.

— Então faça isso. Precisa de ajuda?

— Valentine, eu...

— Quer que eu vá embora? — ele perguntou em um tom sensual.

— Não quero — ela apressou-se em responder antes que se arrependesse da própria ousadia.

Deverill submergiu completamente na água, enquanto ela se afastava para a parte mais funda do lago para poder en direitar o corpo, que estivera curvado nos últimos minutos. Sabia que aquilo era loucura, mas ao mesmo tempo uma voz marota no fundo de sua mente dizia que seria doida se dei xasse o momento passar.

Como uma criança se divertindo, ele emergiu e submergiu mais uma vez, deixando à vista somente o movimento do pé descalço.

De repente, Eleanor tomou consciência do canto dos grilos e do barulho da água que soavam como notas musicais per didas no ar. Sentiu a respiração ofegante, e o coração batendo forte. Quando Valentine emergiu a uma pequena distância, com a água escorrendo pelos cabelos negros, e a linhas mar cantes do rosto, refletindo o luar prateado; Eleanor sentiu que a brisa leve os transportava para um mundo onde só valiam os sentimentos e sensações.

— Valentine?

— Sim, minha querida?

— Você me beijaria de novo? — ela sussurrou o pedido, estranhando ser dona de tamanha sensualidade no tom de voz.

— Eu a alertei sobre o que poderia acontecer a partir de um terceiro beijo — ele respondeu suavemente.

— Sei disso.

— Vou pensar no assunto — ele disse, e mergulhou no vamente.

Eleanor ficou à espera do próximo movimento do marquês, irritada com a provocação. Afinal já havia dado o primeiro passo, por que ele insistia em estragar a noite mais impor tante de sua vida? Não teria coragem de ousar tanto nova mente, confessando a um homem o quanto o desejava.

De súbito, lábios ardentes tocaram seu ombro desnudo, e uma mão forte acariciou os cabelos molhados que cobriam os seios exuberantes. Movida por uma emoção desconhecida, ela ficou imóvel, deliciando-se com as carícias que aquela boca sequiosa proporcionava à pele do pescoço, aventurando-se para o colo.

— Resolvi atender ao seu pedido. — A voz grossa sussur rada ao ouvido, deixou-a totalmente entorpecida. — Mas vou lhe dar mais uma chance de mudar de idéia agora. Tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que quer?

— Sim, esta é a aventura que desejo. Mas, apenas por esta noite.

Deverill precisava entender que não tinha intenção de embarcar em um romance porque, além de matar os irmãos de desgosto, seu futuro estaria arruinado.

— Ora, querida, este é o acordo que todo homem sonha em fazer.

Ainda de mãos dadas, ele fez um movimento para trás e Eleanor perdeu o equilíbrio, apoiando-se contra o peito musculoso.

— Esta é a sua noite — ele murmurou, afastando seus lábios por um momento. — O que quer fazer? O que quer que eu faça?

— Não quero nenhum movimento estudado...

E entremeando os dedos pelos cabelos molhados do mar quês, cedendo aos impulsos mais desvairados, deixou-se em barcar naquela espiral estonteante, tomando uma vez mais a iniciativa de beijá-lo.

A sensação era extraordinária: os lábios de Valentine to cando sua pele quente; corpos que se roçavam, envolvidos pela água fria, causando pequenas e alucinantes sensações de choque de temperatura.

Quando pressionou seu corpo frágil contra o dele, perce beu que formavam uma única escultura humana, moldada com o perfume do desejo e da paixão. De repente, ao senti-lo excitado, implorando-lhe a entrega total à masculinidade que, latejante, insinuava-se pelas coxas macias, resolveu perdurar um pouco mais o prólogo de sua aventura única.

Então, ela resolveu mergulhar, afastando-se o suficiente para instigá-lo a vir procurá-la debaixo d'água. Não demorou muito para sentir-se presa a braços fortes.

Abruptamente o ar faltou e ela emergiu. Valentine surgiu à sua frente.

— Cristo, não pretendia afogá-la.

— Não foi isso. Valentine... Eu quero ver você.

Ele não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso com o pedido, isso porque provavelmente tinha feito a mesma coisa com muitas outras mulheres, talvez naquele mesmo lago. Eleanor sentiu um frio na espinha, então gemeu quando ele a puxou de en contro ao corpo viril e capturou mais uma vez sua boca.

— Espero que aquela maldita doninha tenha ido embora — Deverill murmurou, nadando até a margem, saindo do lago. Pegou a manta e imediatamente a estendeu no chão.

— Talvez devêssemos ter ficado na água — ela sugeriu, dando uma olhada nos arbustos em volta, saiu da água cor rendo.

— Você não entendeu o pretexto, minha querida — ele retrucou, deitando sobre a manta, e puxando-a para deitar-se ao seu lado. — E que eu também quero vê-la...

— Mas já viu tantas mulheres nuas antes... — Eleanor sentiu o rosto arder em um misto de ódio, ciúme e vergonha. — E também me viu quase nua naquela noite terrível.

— Oh, sim. Admito que observei cada detalhe do seu corpo. Você tem ocupado um bom espaço em meus pensamentos. Vou tornar esta noite perfeita para nós dois.

Sorrindo, ele acariciou-a no rosto com a ponta dos dedos, depois tomou-a em um beijo ávido. No momento seguinte, com a mão em concha, capturou um dos seios. Foi um toque leve e lânguido, mas a antecipação do próximo passo a dei xava ainda mais entorpecida. Os dedos longos circulavam os seios, enquanto a boca quente descia pela pele arrepiada até encontrar os mamilos já túrgidos.

— Valentine! — ela gemeu, inclinando a cabeça para trás e arqueando as costas, oferecendo-se sem preconceitos.

Renderam-se ao bailado de línguas, enquanto as mãos grandes se apossavam dos seios. Eleanor sentia espasmos de prazer a cada novo toque e nova sensação.

Pensar com lógica seria impossível; cada pedacinho de seu cérebro estava focado apenas em memorizar o movimen to sensual. Aquela noite seria única, nada passaria sem ser fotografado na memória.

Não havia mais espaço para acanhamentos pueris, assim ela agarrou o membro rijo.

Com os olhos fechados, Deverill sentiu-se pronto para con sumar o ato, ao sentir que as mãos delicadas começavam a massageá-lo. Um leve sorriso iluminou seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos deslizavam pelo ventre macio, até atingir os pêlos sedosos da virilha de Eleanor.

Inebriada, ela deixou-se cair sobre a manta enquanto o sentia explorar sua intimidade. Agora, a boca ávida movia-se por seu corpo, a língua atrevida, sedenta por se fartar do líquido que lhe escorria pelas coxas bem torneadas.

— Oh, Deus — gemeu enquanto ele continuava com aque le doce tormento.

Eleanor sentiu a bruma da morte iminente. Imaginou que não seria capaz de suportar o calor tão intenso, a paixão alucinante, todo aquele desvario de emoções.

A doce descoberta começou quando Valentine descansou os joelhos entre suas coxas e se inclinou para outro aluci nante beijo. Pele pressionava pele. Eleanor segurou a respi ração quando ele começou a penetrá-la vagarosamente. Ela sentiu a pressão, e então uma dor aguda, seguida por uma sensação indescritível quando começaram os movimentos rítmicos da dança mais primitiva.

Com as unhas encravadas na pele das costas largas, ela seguiu a mesma cadência, com o coração retumbando, desa fiando qualquer outro instrumento de percussão.

Quisera tornar-se mulher plena por tanto tempo, antes mesmo de saber precisamente o que era. Jamais imaginou que poderia possuí-lo da mesma forma com que se entregava. Por um breve momento que fosse, monopolizava todas as atenções e sentimentos; sentiu-se dona daquele corpo más culo que rendia-se às suas aspirações mais íntimas. Valentine gemeu, aprofundando a penetração, pressionando o corpo frá gil com o peso de sua masculinidade.

Seguindo o compasso natural, os movimentos e as estoca das se tornaram mais rápidos, e, com um grunhido, ele al cançou o seu clímax. Gentilmente largou o corpo saciado so bre o dela, os lábios acariciando-lhe o pescoço, mordiscando o lóbulo...

Abraçados daquela forma, os corações pareciam um só batendo em uníssono.

Bem devagar, a névoa que os envolvia naquele doce delírio começou a se dissipar, os sons dos grilos e sapos voltaram e os trouxeram de volta ao mundo.

O cenário era o mesmo, mas a realidade de Eleanor estava modificada para sempre. Estava amparada por braços fortes com a bênção da lua que os envolvia em seu manto prateado. Qualquer outro homem que ela conhecesse depois desta noite não seria como Valentine, mas ela manteria para sempre a lembrança do modo como ele a fizera sentir, desde o primeiro instante em que haviam se deitado sobre a manta até o ato consumado. Isso significava alguma coisa, mas não se arris caria a arruinar a magia daquele momento com explicações desnecessárias.

Um beijo mais terno veio selar a comunhão dos corpos satisfeitos pelo prazer. Ele encontrou os lábios ainda quen tes, embora inchados depois de tantas carícias.

Até para o experiente marquês aquele ato de amor fora único, surpreendendo-o com a vontade de não parar de bei já-la. Estranhou também que Eleanor não usara de recurso algum para seduzi-lo. Ao contrário, fora sincera ao extremo ao confessar o desejo reprimido e demolira qualquer possível preconceito ao se entregar com ardor e entusiasmo. Coroan do ainda com a promessa de não fazer exigência alguma.

Foram inúmeras as mulheres que passaram por sua ca ma, mas Eleanor fora a única a tatuar seu coração com as tintas do mais profundo amor.

Valentine estremeceu com a friagem da noite e sentiu que ela também tremia.

— O que está achando de sua aventura? — perguntou. Ela apenas sorriu.

— Não poderia sonhar com algo semelhante.

— Bem, considerando que já é de madrugada e minhas roupas estão nesse estado, eu...

— Sei, sei. Se não voltarmos logo, metade da criadagem estará acordada para me cumprimentar à porta da frente.

— E não queremos isso, não é?

Claro que não. Isso significaria que ele seria forçado a se casar com Eleanor, isto é, se sobrevivesse da bala que Melbourne certamente acertaria em seu peito.

Mesmo diante do possível desastre que aquela aventura poderia ter, Valentine desejou compartilhar o que sentia, queria contar que fora uma experiência única. Mas, Eleanor continuava calada, observando as estrelas, perdida em pen samentos.

Com a razão já se apossando daquele universo mágico, resolveu então se vestir, enquanto ela o observava atenta mente.

Fale alguma coisa, ordenou-se, procurando compor algu ma frase espirituosa que a deixasse mais à vontade e ele não parecesse um completo idiota apaixonado.

— Casarem você com algum bobalhão seria um desperdí cio — comentou, estendendo a ela um dos sapatos enquanto calçava a bota.

— Pelo menos posso dizer que fui protagonista de uma aventura sem ter que pedir permissão a ninguém.

Os olhares se encontraram e conversaram em um silêncio eloqüente, até os amantes trocarem um último beijo, agora carregado de uma emoção diferente, cheio de promessas.

— Acho que é melhor voltarmos para casa antes que se arrependa do que fez.

— Não há a menor chance de isso acontecer.

Eleanor acordou tarde e levou um bom tempo se vestindo. 0 corpo doía em lugares inesperados. Tudo parecia diferente; ela se sentia diferente. E pensar que havia deixado sua casa às escondidas na noite anterior, certa de que sua aventura seria nadar nua em um lago. Mas não podia negar que estava ciente que algo mais aconteceria. Por mais que tivesse relu tado em admitir as verdadeiras intenções daquele passeio, no ver Valentine a seu lado, não teve como não conter que o desejo explodisse, fazendo-a pedir pelo terceiro beijo...

Eram mais de onze horas quando desceu as escadas e entrou na sala de desjejum.

— Bom dia — Zachary cumprimentou, levantando o olhar do jornal.

— Bom dia — Eleanor respondeu, procurando fingir uma aparente normalidade. — Sobraram alguns pêssegos?

Zachary assentiu e apontou para o bufê.

— Stanton mandou que a criada enchesse novamente a travessa.

Com um leve sinal de cabeça, ela agradeceu ao mordomo.

— Há três cavalheiros à sua espera na sala de estar. Que rem levá-la para passear ou alguma coisa assim — Zachary resmungou.

— O quê? Não combinei nenhum encontro com ninguém para esta manhã.

— Eles apareceram aqui na esperança de que você esti vesse disponível.

— E quem são eles?

Era evidente que o marquês de Deverill não seria ne nhum daqueles cavalheiros. Ao pensar em Valentine, sus pirou. Oh, a noite anterior havia sido um momento de li berdade e paixão. Valentine a ajudara a viver essa expe riência, embora seu coração apertasse ao lembrar que foi apenas uma noite e nada mais. Não houvera qualquer pro messa diferente. Deverill tinha a reputação de não se en volver em romances longos, muito menos de ser fiel.

— Pergunte a Stanton quem está à sua espera — Zachary propôs.

Ela voltou o olhar curioso ao mordomo.

— O sr. Roger Noleville, lorde Ian Woods e lorde Chambrey, milady — Stanton informou.

Zachary levantou o olhar do artigo que lia no jornal e observou a irmã.

— O que foi? — Eleanor perguntou.

— Nada. Apenas estou notando o seu bom humor, e me pergunto por que será. Nem ouso perguntar, não quero nem saber se pretende quebrar alguma regra desta casa.

— Obrigada — respondeu, servindo-se de pão com man teiga.

— De nada. E o que vai fazer quanto aos cavalheiros es perançosos que estão na sala de estar?

— Pensei que estivesse muito ocupado para se interessar em meus planos.

— E estou. Mesmo assim, não posso evitar a curiosidade em saber o que vai fazer com esses idiotas.

— Preciso comer antes de resolver—respondeu, tentando ganhar tempo. Nenhum dos cavalheiros a interessava de fato. Talvez Noleville, mas ele não deixava de ser meio tolo. — Não é de bom-tom deixá-los esperando, não é? — indagou mais para si mesma do que para o irmão.

— Vai sair com os três? Subitamente Eleanor teve uma idéia.

— Stanton, quem foi o primeiro a chegar.

— Lorde Chambrey, milady.

Claro, aquele com pescoço de ganso. Ela mordeu os lábios. Chambrey seria uma escolha justa, mas era o que menos a interessava. E aprendera com Valentine a ser um pouco cí nica e egoísta.

— Stanton, por favor, informe o sr. Noleville de que estarei pronta daqui a alguns minutos. E diga aos outros que agra deço a visita e espero vê-los em breve.

O mordomo saiu imediatamente da sala e Eleanor levan tou-se para apanhar alguns pêssegos.

Logo depois, ela se apresentava na sala de estar.

— Bom dia, sr. Noleville — cumprimentou o cavalheiro. O conde se pôs de pé imediatamente.

— Lady Eleanor. Estou muito feliz por ter decidido sair comigo nesta manhã.

Ela observou o rapaz com discrição. Era um homem ele gante, atencioso e seria uma companhia agradável em um passeio pelo parque.

Já na carruagem, ficou pensativa. Precisava se decidir por algum cavalheiro se quisesse escolher o próprio marido. Os nomes que deveriam constar da lista de Melbourne pro vavelmente a fariam ter um ataque.

O conde Noleville, por exemplo, não era o pior dos possí veis pretendentes. Talvez mais simpático do que os demais candidatos que a rodeavam nos últimos dias.

Milady, onde está a sua acompanhante? — perguntou o conde, hesitando em dar ordens para que o cocheiro se guisse para o parque.

— Estamos em uma carruagem aberta, sr. Noleville — ela constatou. — Dificilmente cometeremos algum ato inde vido, mesmo que quiséssemos.

O conde ruborizou de imediato.

— Eu jamais ousaria...

— Não, claro que não.

A vida de Eleanor havia mudado muito desde a noite an terior, porém, não podia começar a cometer desatinos que arruinariam sua reputação. Aparentemente, Valentine ti nha feito mais do que tirar sua virgindade, apesar de que ele riria se soubesse como agora ela via as coisas com mais clareza. Pretendia se comportar de tal modo que irmão al gum seria capaz de repreendê-la.

Conforme entravam no Hyde Park, ela olhou em volta. Estivera por ali na madrugada passada, mas, felizmente, sua escapada não tinha sido presenciada por ninguém. Vol tou a atenção para Roger Noleville, que não parara de falar nos últimos dez minutos. Eleanor apenas sorria de vez em quando.

O conde comentava sobre trivialidades, chegava mesmo a mexericar, como se esperasse que fosse esse o assunto que a interessaria.

De repente, ela se voltou para Noleville, decidida a des cobrir se ele figurava na lista de Melbourne.

— Esteve conversando com Sebastian ultimamente, o du que de Melbourne?

Roger sorriu discretamente.

— Lembro-me bem de nossa conversa. Levei três semanas para criar coragem de me aproximar do duque. Um amigo nos apresentou e então lhe pedi permissão para visitá-la. O duque me olhou como se eu fosse um inseto e disse que pre cisava me conhecer melhor.

Eleanor sabia o que o irmão esperava de Noleville. Pro vavelmente que o conde fizesse o pedido uma segunda vez. Bem, isso significava que Sebastian não o desaprovava por completo. Mas que bobagem. Por que perdia tempo em ava liar os candidatos do irmão, se não se casaria com nenhum? Ah, que assunto mais complicado esse de escolher marido.

Mesmo porque não pretendia arruinar sua chance de ser feliz no casamento, apesar do que os irmãos pudessem pen sar sobre o homem que ela escolhesse para marido.

Estava para puxar conversa sobre a decoração da soirée que acontecera no Granden, quando de repente engoliu as palavras e o coração pareceu querer saltar de seu peito.

Ele estava no parque.

Sentado em seu garanhão, Iago, lá estava Valentine, usando um chapéu azul inclinado para o lado, que deixava à mostra parte de seus cabelos negros. Ele se voltou e seus olhares se cruzaram. O marquês fez um leve cumprimento.

Eleanor ruborizou. Menos de vinte e quatro horas antes, ela estivera nua nos braços daquele homem.

Foi então que reparou que Valentine não estava sozinho. Uma pequena carruagem aberta estava parada ao lado do cavalo, e duas jovens riam e conversavam com o marquês com grande naturalidade. Eram as irmãs Mandelay, Eleanor as reconheceu. As duas adoravam flertar. Valentine deveria tomar cuidado...

Eleanor procurou acalmar-se, sem deixar transparecer a raiva. Deverill sabia o que estava fazendo. Aliás, não estava fazendo nada diferente do que sempre havia feito. A noite anterior não tivera um efeito especial em sua existência de libertino convicto.

— Lady Eleanor?

Ela se voltou para o conde ao seu lado no mesmo instante.

— Desculpe-me, sr. Noleville. O que estava dizendo?

— Não precisa se desculpar. Lorde Deverill é um bom amigo de sua família, não é?

— Oh, sim, é.

No entanto, não era na amizade que estava interessada e sim em saber como Valentine se sentia depois do envolvi mento íntimo que tiveram na noite anterior. Mas talvez a resposta fosse dolorosa, considerando onde ele estava naque le momento e com quem.

— Precisa falar com o marquês? — Roger perguntou, notando-a tão inquieta. — Por que não vamos até lá?

— Oh, não, não. Fiquei surpresa porque não esperava vê-lo nesta manhã. — Eleanor deu uma tossidela. — Além disso, ele está ocupado.

— É verdade. Não que seja uma surpresa, dada sua re putação.

— Eles estão conversando da mesma forma que nós — ela sentenciou, sem entender por que agia daquela forma.

— Não exatamente — o conde replicou, franzindo as so brancelhas. — Veja bem, eu me apresentei em sua casa, anunciei a minha presença e expus o meu interesse em levá-la a um passeio, dando aos seus irmãos oportunidade de me mandarem sair. E certamente não abordo damas no parque enquanto estão tomando ar.

— Tenho certeza de que não aborda ninguém, sr. Noleville. — Eleanor logo se arrependeu da observação brusca e inde licada.

O problema era que não estava com vontade de ser gentil com ninguém. Mas, tampouco iria falar com Deverill. Não depois de vê-lo flertando abertamente com Lilith e Judith Mandelay.

— Talvez não. Eu abordaria os pais das damas se os visse. Oh, mas que conversa tola, Eleanor pensou.

Queria apenas passear. O sol brilhava por entre as nuvens e a brisa que vinha do sudeste afastava a fumaça de milhares de chaminés que havia em Mayfair. Respirou fundo. Aquele dia parecia diferente. Sua vida parecia diferente, por causa do homem em quem ela confiara inteiramente. Agora preci sava deixar aquele momento guardado apenas como uma bonita lembrança e voltar a atenção para outras coisas.

— Sr. Noleville, tem vários irmãos mais velhos, não,é? — indagou depois de um longo momento de silêncio.

Ele a olhou com curiosidade.

— Tenho, sim. Por que pergunta?

— Eu mesma tenho irmãos mais velhos.

— Sei disso.

— O que eu gostaria de saber é se os seus irmãos tentam... governar a sua vida.

Roger riu.

— Oh, não. Esse deve ser o dever de um pai, não de um irmão. — De súbito, o conde empalideceu. — Como fui rude. Perdoe-me, lady Eleanor. Por um instante me esqueci de que perdeu seus pais...

— Por favor, não se preocupe com isso, sr. Noleville. Eu tinha apenas cinco anos quando o barco em que meus pais estavam afundou. Mesmo sentindo falta deles, certamente não me ressinto de que o senhor tenha ainda os seus. Isso me faria uma pessoa horrível.

— O que certamente não é o seu caso. Eleanor forçou um sorriso.

— Obrigada. Mas, voltando à minha curiosidade, o senhor obedece às regras e ordens de seu pai?

— Que pergunta estranha. Claro que sim. Ele é o patriar ca da família.

— E é quem controla as finanças. Noleville mordeu os lábios, nervoso.

— Não acho que esse seja um assunto apropriado para discutirmos no momento. Não seria nada cavalheiro de mi nha parte.

Por um momento, Eleanor não teve certeza se estava irri tada ou mortificada. Não era um bom sinal quando um pre tendente à sua mão começasse, no primeiro encontro, a lhe criticar o comportamento. No mesmo instante imaginou que se casasse com Roger Noleville, estaria apenas trocando de endereço, mas a prisão domiciliar continuaria.

— Talvez seja melhor voltarmos para minha casa, sr. Noleville, já que a minha conversa o ofende.

Ele concordou prontamente com a expressão séria.

— Acho que é o melhor que temos a fazer. Ouso propor também que tome uma xícara de chá de hortelã, já que a percebo agitada.

Eleanor se esforçou para não revirar os olhos e dizer exa tamente o que passava por sua mente, porém optou por pre servar a boa educação que recebera.

Contudo, pensando bem, talvez o problema fosse ela. Ne nhuma mulher, em seu juízo normal, ousaria questionar os valores patriarcais. Ambos se mantiveram em silêncio até que a carruagem parou diante da casa dos Griffin. Logo que Stanton abriu a porta, Noleville tirou o chapéu em cumpri mento e despediu-se.

Ela não se importou em lhe dar uma resposta, entrando na casa como um furacão e subindo direto para o quarto.

— Quanta estupidez! — resmungou pelo caminho, sem saber se estava se referindo a Roger Noleville ou a si mesma.

Valentine sentou-se à sua escrivaninha, examinando os convites que recebera. Um jantar, um recital e dois bailes. Tudo para aquela noite, também aproximadamente no mes mo horário.

Pegou o convite para o recital e ficou pensativo. Seria mui to improvável que Eleanor Griffin escolhesse aquele progra ma. Na verdade, não se interessava por programa algum. Seria melhor ir ao clube e se distrair com o jogo. Assim de cidido, pôs de lado os quatro convites.

Levantou-se e já deixava o escritório, quando mudou de idéia e voltou à escrivaninha.

Era bobagem evitar Eleanor depois do que acontecera na noite anterior. Dia mais, dia menos, voltariam a se encontrar em alguma festa. E tinha de confessar a si mesmo que vê-la naquela manhã ao lado de Roger Noleville o havia deixado um tanto aborrecido. Eleanor estaria selecionando os pre tendentes agora que já desfrutava de sua liberdade?

— Está louco, Valentine — murmurou, pegando os con vites novamente, e colocando-os no bolso.

**Capítulo VI**

Ao entrar no salão do segundo baile da noite, Valentine reconheceu que deveria ter analisado melhor os convi tes e definido qual seria o da preferência de Eleanor.

Ela também não estava ali. Faltava verificar se tinha ido ao recital ou ao jantar.

— Deverill — o duque de Melbourne chamou, batendo nas costas do amigo com entusiasmo demais.

Valentine surpreendeu-se com a aparente alegria de Sebastian.

— Não fique assim tão feliz em me ver — o marquês mur murou, notando que íris Stewart vinha na direção deles. — Não estou aqui para afugentar as damas que querem chamar sua atenção. Na verdade, procuro Eleanor.

— Diabos — o duque praguejou, já que não conseguiria escapar da srta. Stewart.

— Lamento, mas estou indo embora. Onde está sua irmã afinal?

— Charlemagne e ela foram ao jantar dos Goldsborough. Caia fora daqui antes que seja tarde demais. Lembre-se, porém, de que tem mais um débito comigo.

—Ah, nada disso — protestou. — Vou embora exata mente para cumprir o que me determinou há poucos dias. Meu outro débito. Não vai me impingir mais um.

O duque suspirou.

— Está bem. Deu um passo à frente para cumprimentar a filha da dona da casa. — Srta. Stewart. Está especialmente adorável esta noite.

Deixando o amigo em apuros, Valentine saiu discretamen te do baile.

— Vamos para a casa dos Goldsborough — ordenou ao cocheiro.

O criado dirigiu-lhe um olhar atravessado. Era o terceiro destino em pouquíssimo tempo.

Chegar no meio de um jantar era uma indelicadeza, mas, em se tratando de lorde Deverill, tudo seria aceito com nor malidade.

O mordomo dos Goldsborough o anunciou, e ele seguiu o criado, entrando em uma enorme sala de jantar. Por ter um título, todos se levantaram respeitosamente. Valentine não olhou para Eleanor, apesar de já tê-la localizado com o canto dos olhos.

Dirigiu-se então aos donos da casa.

— Minhas desculpas, George, milady—anunciou. — Pre cisei cuidar de alguns negócios urgentes, por isso me atrasei.

George Goldsborough deu uma piscadela para Deverill.

— E qual o nome desse negócio urgente? — o anfitrião perguntou, rindo.

Só podia pensar que o marquês se atrasara porque havia estado entretido com alguma mulher.

— George! — exclamou a sra. Goldsborough, ruborizando e olhando feio para o marido. Depois se voltou para o recém-chegado. — Estamos muito felizes que tenha se juntado a nós, lorde Deverill.

— Obrigado, lady Goldsborough.

— Deeds, por favor, mostre a lorde Deverill a sua cadeira — a condessa instruiu o criado.

Enquanto se dirigia ao lugar, Valentine reparou que Eleanor e Charlemagne estavam sentados ao lado do con de e da condessa.

— Shay, Eleanor — cumprimentou-os com um leve aceno de cabeça.

—Valentine. Faz sentido que tenha chegado a tempo para a famosa sobremesa de chocolate de lady Goldsborough — Shay disse, rindo.

— Enfrentaria uma batalha para estar aqui. Nada me faria perder essa delícia — o marquês falou com entusiasmo, apesar de nunca ter comido a tal sobremesa de que Shay vivia falando.

Eleanor não disse nada, apenas o cumprimentou baixando a cabeça. Valentine aspirou o perfume que ela usava e se arrependeu imediatamente de estar ali. Deveria ter ido ao clube.

Como bem imaginara, terminou se sentando numa das extremidades da mesa, com Amelia Hartwood de um lado e Roger Noleville do outro. Cumprimentou os dois e mais uma vez desejou estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali.

Amelia estava totalmente ruborizada e as mãos tremiam, mal segurando os talheres. Já Noleville olhou, interessado, para Valentine.

— Deverill. Eu o vi no parque esta manhã.

— Oh, também o vi, Noleville. Ao lado de lady Eleanor, se não me engano.

— Sim, é verdade.

— Estava cortejando-a, não?

Roger ficou embaraçado e abaixou o tom de voz:

— Trata-se de um assunto pessoal, não acha?

De certo e tampouco era do feitio de Valentine constranger as pessoas em busca de informações.

— Bem, sou amigo da família por isso meu interesse.

— Foi exatamente o que a srta. Griffin me disse. Na ver dade, ela até defendeu o seu comportamento com as irmãs Mandelay.

— Que comportamento? Estávamos apenas conversando.

— Não sou eu que irá discordar — Noleville comentou, retraindo o sorriso irônico. — Mas não é nada elegante um cavalheiro solteiro abordar mulheres em público.

— O quê?

— Deverill — Shay chamou do outro lado da mesa. — Quem lhe vendeu Iago?

Valentine respirou fundo. Era melhor não começar uma briga com ninguém, especialmente em um jantar elegante. Além do mais, dada a falta de imaginação de Noleville, du vidava que Eleanor pudesse considerar aquele impertinente como um pretendente viável.

— Não comprei Iago. Eu o ganhei em uma mesa de jogo. Era de Wellington.

Um murmúrio percorreu o ambiente e vários dos convi dados se surpreenderam ao ouvir que o duque de Wellington jogava cartas e que havia perdido a partida. Dada sua ha bilidade em estratégias de guerra, o duque não era um mau jogador. Porém, Valentine se empenhara ao máximo, já que queria Iago a qualquer preço.

Antes que Noleville ou outra pessoa o acusasse de ter trapaceado o duque ou qualquer outra bobagem do gênero, o criado aproximou-se, trazendo a famosa sobremesa. Pare cia feita de framboesas e chocolate derretido. Valentine ar riscou uma colherada e olhou em volta para ver se alguém havia notado que ele testava o doce.

Percebeu que Eleanor o olhava e tentou adivinhar-lhe o pensamento pela expressão do rosto delicado.

Parecia decepcionada.

Com ele? Por quê, em nome de Deus? O desempenho de Valentine na noite anterior tinha sido excepcional. Ou seria ciúme porque o vira conversando com as irmãs Mandelay.

Comeu mais uma colherada da sobremesa e achou o doce gostoso. Não merecia, porém, os muitos elogios que Shay vivia fazendo a respeito.

Voltou a fitar Eleanor. Precisava falar com ela. Sim, ele deveria estar vigiando-a, seguindo as ordens de Melbourne. Não estava agindo da forma que o duque esperaria de um amigo.

Talvez tivesse razão ao ter desconfiado que Eleanor, agora não mais tão inocente, havia decidido se casar. Mas certa mente não poderia considerar como pretendente um idiota como Roger Noleville. Ainda assim, por que estaria desapon tada com ele, o marquês de Deverill, amante fantástico?

Depois da sobremesa, as damas abandonaram a mesa para conversar sobre mexericos e bordados. O mordomo trouxe uma caixa de charutos e vinho do Porto, enquanto Valentine se levantava de seu lugar e escolhia outro ao lado de Shay.

— Que diabos está fazendo aqui? — o amigo sussurrou, colocando o copo na frente da boca para que suas palavras não fossem ouvidas por ninguém mais, além de Deverill. — Vim apenas porque Neil precisava de um acompanhante.

— Estou aqui porque sigo ordens de seu irmão. Se sou besse que Eleanor estaria acompanhada, eu poderia estar em outro lugar mais interessante. Já disse mil vezes para Melbourne me enviar um recado quando minha presença não é necessária.

— Pelo menos a sobremesa valeu a viagem — Charlemagne disse, rindo.

Valentine aproveitou a deixa.

— Falando em sobremesa, Eleanor quase não tocou na dela. Ela está se sentindo bem?

— Oh, deve estar confusa. Nem sabe o que fazer com tan tos pretendentes. Hoje apareceram três na parte da manhã, outros quatro depois do almoço, todos querendo cortejá-la.

— Sete em apenas um dia? — Valentine quis saber, já sentindo um nó no estômago.

Shay assentiu.

— Verdade seja dita, se todos não fossem uns idiotas, eu ficaria preocupado. Mas sei que ela não está interessada em nenhum desses sete.

— Mas já decidiu que quer se casar—insistiu, procurando não demonstrar muito interesse.

— Não sei nada a respeito. Ela não me faz confidências. Tornei-me um de seus inimigos.

— Oh, Shay, não se preocupe, logo ela irá voltar às boas com a família toda. Apenas quer ter a chance de experimentar coisas novas, antes de se unir a alguém para o resto da vida.

Depois de fumarem e beberem, os homens voltaram a se aproximar das damas. Lady Goldsborough informou Deverill de que havia um lugar vago ao lado de lady Wendermere, mas preferiu sentar-se próximo a Eleanor.

— Deveria estar sentado ao lado de lady Wendermere — Eleanor contrapôs. — Ela é uma excelente companhia.

— Não sou o único homem presente e prefiro escutar res postas às minhas perguntas.

Ele queria perguntar a Eleanor se por acaso estava arre pendida com o que havia feito na noite anterior. Não tinha certeza, porém, se gostaria da resposta que ela poderia dar.

— Estou surpresa de vê-lo aqui esta noite — ela continuou em voz baixa.

— Pareceu-me um bom lugar para conseguir uma refeição agradável.

— Então não veio por minha causa?

Por um momento, ele apenas olhou para Eleanor, encan tado por saber que dizia exatamente o que pensava, sem rodeios. Era o que o marquês habitualmente fazia, mas não naquela noite.

— E por acaso eu deveria? — inquiriu ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Desculpe a presunção... — ela respondeu sem saber se estava com raiva ou frustrada pela resposta fria.

— Bem, joguei uma moeda — mentiu — a fim de me de cidir aonde deveria ir, se aqui ou no baile dos Stewart. De pois, pensando melhor, como eles têm duas filhas solteiras e de pés grandes, preferi vir para cá — emendou, contraindo a boca para não rir.

— Oh, entendo. E posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?—Apesar de ter percebido a brincadeira, Eleanor resolveu pressioná-lo até o fim.

— Claro.

— A noite passada significou alguma coisa para você? Não é possível! Que coragem dessa mulher em me enfren tar dessa forma!

— A noite passada? O que posso dizer? — Divagou, ganhando tempo para controlar a emoção de ter sido pego de surpresa. — É claro foi uma noite agradável, você estava excepcionalmente adorável, e eu não nadava havia um bom tempo.

— Não nadava havia um bom tempo... sei... — ela ecoou. — Suponho que o resto não tenha sido novidade alguma. Costuma fazê-lo seguidamente.

Deus, Eleanor não podia estar com ciúme, Valentine pensou.

— Como foi o seu passeio com Roger Noleville esta manhã?

— Como foi o seu bate-papo com as irmãs Mandelay? — ela replicou.

— Chato, como era de se esperar, mas ajudou a passar o tempo.

Eleanor franziu levemente a testa.

— Quer dizer que não tinha nada mais interessante para fazer.

Valentine respondeu de pronto:

— O que eu gostaria de fazer não era possível, já que você não estava disponível.

Eleanor arregalou os olhos.

— Então queria...

— Oh, sim. Você, no entanto, fez uma exigência, e decidi honrá-la.

Agora foi a vez de Valentine experimentar o prazer de virar o jogo, pegando-a desprevenida.

— O jeito foi partir à procura de outra mulher?

Como se ele pudesse tirar Eleanor de seus pensamentos... Além do mais, aquela conversa estava se tornando muito pessoal.

— Eleanor, não quero mudar nada em minha vida. Foi você que mostrou esse desejo. Estou muito feliz com meu modo de viver.

— Quer dizer que é feliz vivendo sem compromissos e com breves relacionamentos? — perguntou em tom de pro vocação.

— Isso não é de sua conta. Não se esqueça que foi você quem colocou as regras desse jogo. — Valentine se levantou, procurando não subir o tom de voz. — Não espere que me torne um monge ou algo parecido apenas porque...

— Desculpe-me — ela disse, levantando-se também. — Mas, se você não se importa, preciso assumir algumas res ponsabilidades e tomar algumas decisões sérias sobre o meu futuro. A sua determinação a ser frio e distante está me deixando com dor de cabeça.

— Engraçado que estou me sentindo da mesma forma. Pode me insultar, se a faz se sentir melhor, minha querida, mas passe um pouco de tempo olhando-se no espelho. Penso que poderia descobrir que me inveja mais do que me desaprova.

— Pode ser que sim, sob alguns aspectos — ela admitiu, surpreendendo-o. — Por exemplo, no que diz respeito à li berdade de fazer e dizer o que quiser, escolher a companhia que lhe agrada. Mas eu não invejo a sua falta de... sentimento por outra pessoa, que não seja você mesmo.

— E melhor encerrarmos essa nossa conversa — ele fa lou, virando-se e deixando a sala sem nem se despedir dos anfitriões.

Eleanor sentou-se novamente, tentando ignorar o vazio que tomara conta de seu peito.

Não previra o que estava acontecendo. A idéia inicial era viver intensamente uma aventura e depois tocar a vida, po rém jamais poderia ter imaginado que fazer amor com Deverill a marcaria para sempre, não conseguiria esquecê-lo.

— Neil, o que há de errado? — Shay perguntou, aproxi mando-se da irmã. — Já vi ladrões que estão para ser en forcados com cara mais feliz.

— Não há nada de errado. Estava apenas pensando.

— Ficou assim depois de ter saído com Noleville. Por acaso o idiota disse alguma coisa que a magoou? Se for isso, faço-o em pedaços.

Eleanor pensou em pedir a Shay que lhe fizesse esse favor, não se referindo a Noleville, e sim a Deverill. Ela gostaria que Shay fizesse o marquês em pedaços.

— Não é necessário — murmurou. — Estou apenas can sada. Poderia me levar de volta para casa?

— Imediatamente. — Charlemagne se pôs de pé.

Os dois se desculparam com lorde e lady Goldsborough e saíram.

— Perdoe-me por tirá-lo da festa — Eleanor disse ao irmão quando já estavam na carruagem.

O que ela precisava era parar de pensar em Deverill e nem se lembrar da noite anterior.

Será difícil não pensar no momento mais importante de minha vida.

— Eu estava mesmo querendo arranjar uma desculpa pa ra deixar a festa — Shay falou. — Vim só pela sobremesa, lembra-se?

Eleanor forçou um sorriso.

— Como pude me esquecer.

— Mas, então, não vai me dizer o que há de errado.

— Já disse. Estou apenas...

— Cansada. Sim, eu a escutei. A propósito, notei que Valentine deixou a festa como um louco após a conversa que tiveram. Ele por acaso disse alguma coisa que a ofen deu, Neil? Ou falou as bobagens de sempre?

—As bobagens de sempre — respondeu lacônica. Por mais que se esforçasse, não estava conseguindo sequer conversar.

Ficaram sentados em silêncio por vários minutos e Eleanor fingiu estar com sono para não deixar Shay preocupado.

— Neil?

— O que foi?

— Está chorando? — quis saber o irmão, aproximando-se.

— Não. — Eleanor enxugou a lágrima furtiva com as cos tas das mãos.

— Está, sim.

— Oh, que bobagem. Estou terrivelmente feliz. Consegui tudo com que sonhei. Tudo é como imaginei.

Shay ficou em silêncio, depois tirou as próprias conclusões sobre as lágrimas da irmã.

— Então não se trata de Noleville. É tão idiota que não teria imaginação nem personalidade para fazê-la chorar.

— Esqueça esse assunto, Shay.

— E Valentine, não é?

— Ora, quem se importa com o marquês de Deverill? Eu certamente não.

A carruagem parou diante da casa dos Griffin, e Stanton ajudou Eleanor a descer.

— Milorde?—O mordomo olhou, confuso, para Charlemagne, que continuava sentado.

— Ainda é cedo, Stanton. — Ele deu uma ordem ao cocheiro. — Preciso ver uma pessoa.

— Necessita de mais alguma coisa, milorde? Valentine levantou um pouco a cabeça. Hobbes estava à porta, o corpo já meio voltado em direção aos quartos dos criados.

— Não, pode ir dormir.

— Obrigado, milorde.

Valentine tomou outro gole de uísque. Boodle também não tinha oferecido o que ele queria aquela noite. As perguntas de Eleanor sobre como conduzia sua vida o levaram ao azar e havia perdido em todos os jogos em que se arriscara. Agora estava completamente bêbado.

Bateram à porta e Valentine resmungou. Hobbes, porém, foi atendê-la e acompanhou a visita, mesmo sendo tão tarde da noite.

— Charlemagne? O que veio fazer aqui?

— O que disse a Eleanor?

— Como?

Shay sentou-se na frente de Valentine, encarando-o com expressão séria.

— Durante o jantar, conversou com ela, depois saiu. Sobre o que falaram?

— Não me lembro. E, seja lá o que tenha sido, não é de sua conta. Fui chantageado para vigiar sua irmã, não para relatar as minhas conversas.

— O acordo incluía fazê-la chorar?

Valentine franziu a testa. Entendera certo? Eleanor havia chorado?

— Tem certeza de que foi culpa minha? Parece que os membros de sua família estão contribuindo bastante para deixar sua irmã em lágrimas.

— Pode ser, mas dessa vez, estou certo que o motivo foi você. E não me venha dizer que não sabe por quê. Melbourne não o recrutou para piorar as coisas.

— E como estão chamando a chantagem? Recrutamento?

— Não mude de assunto.

— Não me lembro do que conversamos — Valentine men tiu. — As mulheres choram à toa. Como pode ter certeza de que não entrou um cisco no olho de Eleanor. Espero que você não perca a cabeça cada vez que vir uma mulher chorando.

— Eleanor nunca chora.

Valentine tomou outro gole de uísque. Maldição! Eleanor e ele tinham conversado, depois ela o deixara irritado. Havia sido ela a começar com aquelas perguntas e considerações desagradáveis.

— Eu não daria muito crédito ao que uma mulher fala. Sem dúvida, Eleanor quer algum presente, ou talvez, um vestido novo, quem sabe. Um daqueles com decote profundo. Maravilhosos.

— Pare com esse tipo de comentário. Não sei como as mulheres apreciam sua companhia, quando as vê com tanto desagrado.

— Não é assim, eu apenas não me deixo abalar por lágri mas. Basta você falar algumas frases melosas, ou beijá-las que elas já se imaginam noivas e eu, por outro lado, já me vejo preso a uma coleira.

— Não acredito que você seja tão desprovido de bons sentimentos. — Charlemagne se levantou, pronto para se retirar, indignado.

Valentine se ergueu também, mas com mais dificuldade.

— Devo ter algum sentimento escondido riu em alguma parte do coração, apenas não consegui encontra-lo ainda.

— Isso não passa de desculpa para seu comportamento leviano. Talvez pense assim porque não tem irmã ou sobri nha e tira conclusões pelas mulheres fúteis que sai. Se disso algo nessa linha de pensamento a Eleanor, deve desculpas a ela.

— Bobagem. — Valentine riu com deboche.

— Não me faça pedir uma segunda vez — ameaçou Shay.

— Tive mãe também. Mas as mulheres que guardo nas lembranças são as prostitutas que meu pai punha dentro de casa. Com o tempo, esqueci até como minha mãe era. Porém, as mulheres são todas iguais.

Charlemagne esmurrou Valentine. Se o marquês não es tivesse tão bêbado, teria reagido, mas, no estado em que estava, nada fez. Se ao menos o amigo soubesse o quanto estava amargurado e infeliz, entenderia que estava usando a vulgaridade para defender um coração apaixonado. Em bora a estratégia não fosse das melhores.

— Não sei no que Sebastian estava pensando quando o escalou para vigiar Eleanor. — Charlemagne limpou as mãos em um guardanapo e deixou-o caído no chão. — Fique longe de minha irmã, Deverill. Bem longe.

Depois que a porta foi fechada com uma estrondosa bati da, Valentine ficou sentado, olhando para o copo de uísque. Se estivesse sóbrio, teria revidado o soco de Charlemagne. Ou o desafiado a um duelo.

Mas por que faria isso? Pelo fato de o amigo tê-lo esmur rado? Sabia que havia merecido o soco. O pior era que Shay o proibira de ver Eleanor Griffin.

— Droga! — praguejou e tomou o restante do uísque que havia no copo.

Sebastian examinava alguns documentos quando Zachary entrou no escritório, seguido de Charlemagne.

— Soube o que esse idiota fez? — Zachary perguntou ao irmão mais velho, sentando-se numa cadeira.

— Creio que vou ficar sabendo agora.

— Fiz porque foi necessário — Shay se defendeu. A voz ainda demonstrava raiva. — E você não deveria ter permi tido que ele assumisse esse papel.

Se havia uma coisa de que Sebastian não gostava era que alguém lhe dissesse que tinha cometido um erro e que outra pessoa precisou corrigi-lo.

— O que fez, Shay?

— Ele deu um soco em Deverill — Zachary se adiantou. — E exigiu que ficasse longe de Neil.

Sebastian arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

— Esmurrou Deverill? E como conseguiu sobreviver?

— Ele estava bêbado.

—Por que, precisamente, sentiu necessidade de esmurrar o meu amigo e aliviá-lo de uma obrigação que tinha comigo?

— O marquês... disse alguma coisa a Neil na noite passada que a fez chorar.

Bem, por isso Melbourne não esperava.

— O que ele disse?

— Não sei.

— Você não sabe e mesmo assim...

— Eleanor não iria me contar. Nem Deverill. Para que precisamos da ajuda dele? Eleanor tem nos pedido que a escoltemos às festas. Não era isso o que tinha em mente? Não somos melhores do que Deverill? Precisava ter ouvido as barbaridades que ouvi.

Melbourne franziu a testa.

— Ele disse alguma coisa que desrespeitasse Eleanor?

— Não especificamente. Falou mal de todas as mulheres em geral, inclusive da mãe dele. Esse homem deveria ficar a milhas de distância de nossa irmã.

Sebastian levantou-se devagar.

— Quer dizer que confrontou um bêbado, incitou-o a dizer alguma coisa lamentável e então o esmurrou. Em público, sem dúvida.

— Não, o marquês estava na biblioteca de sua casa.

— Oh, um bêbado caseiro — Sebastian comentou, escon dendo o riso. — Por acaso você parou para pensar o que teria levado Deverill a se embebedar?

— Talvez se sentisse mal por ter dito a Neil coisas que a magoaram? — Zachary questionou.

— Como se Deverill sentisse alguma coisa por alguém — opinou Shay.

— Quando esse lamentável episódio aconteceu? — per guntou Sebastian, já tomado pela raiva e a frustração.

Maldição. Deverill era a única pessoa em quem Neil con fiava, e não apenas ela e Valentine haviam brigado, mas Charlemagne esmurrara o marquês. E agora Melbourne ti nha perdido a sua melhor arma para manter Eleanor a salvo.

— A noite passada — Shay resmungou. — Bem tarde da noite.

— Já que ele não o desafiou a um duelo, acredito que Valentine esteja disposto a aceitar um pedido de desculpas. E é isso que você vai fazer.

— Não vou me desculpar de jeito algum — Shay contrapôs com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

— Oh, vai, sim, ou me desculparei em seu nome.

— Perdoa muito facilmente, Melbourne.

— Diga isso a Eleanor — Sebastian falou. — Bem, Charlemagne, desculpe-se com Deverill. Se não for hoje, que seja amanhã.

Valentine entregou ao criado de Halfax o seu casaco, o chapéu e as luvas. Quase tinha deixado de comparecer à festa, mas, depois do murro de Charlemagne, não ia dar àquele cabeça-quente a satisfação de pensar que se sentira intimidado. Além disso, não havia visto Eleanor por um dia inteiro e queria lhe pedir desculpas.

Não que ele tivesse errado, mas a fizera chorar.

Não deveria ter se deixado levar pela raiva e exposto seus piores pensamentos. Por sinal, não deveria ter feito muitas coisas com Eleanor, e sim manter-se a distância. Mas um sentimento ou emoção fora forte o suficiente para fazê-lo mudar seus hábitos para espioná-la. E depois, como que mo vido por uma sede insaciável, não só a havia beijado como lhe tirado a virgindade.

A primeira pessoa que encontrou ao entrar no salão foi Charlemagne.

— Deverill — Shay resmungou e lhe ofereceu a mão.

— Que diabos você quer?

— Pedir desculpas pela noite passada.

— Alguém o está obrigando a fazê-lo?

— Honestamente?

— Por favor.

— Estou pedindo desculpas porque Melbourne assim o exigiu.

— Vamos esclarecer uma coisa então. Se eu não estivesse bêbado, você não teria saído de minha casa como saiu. Mas eu estava embriagado e não sei o que disse. Você deve ter tido razão ao fazer o que fez. Não precisa se desculpar.

— É um homem estranho, Deverill.

— Não se faz alguma coisa, a não ser que se queira. E o que penso.

Automaticamente os pensamentos do marquês se volta ram para a noite junto ao lago e o ato de amor que se seguira. Segundo a própria filosofia, tinha alguma coisa a mais para pensar. E era isso o que mais vinha fazendo nos últimos tempos.

— Não o quero como inimigo, Deverill.

— Então nunca repita o que fez. — Olhando acima do ombro de Shay, viu Melbourne se aproximando. — E vou lhe dar mais um conselho amigo. Por esta noite, o clã Griffin deve ficar longe de mim. — Com um aceno, ele se voltou para a mesa de refrescos, deixando os dois irmãos no meio da sala.

Considerando que tinha deflorado a irmã deles, Valentine deveria ter tentado ser mais simpático e caridoso, mas sua mente estava confusa. Eleanor dançava uma valsa com John Tracey naquele exato momento e parecia evitar olhar para o lado onde o marquês estava. Talvez ela tivesse encontrado um homem com quem pudesse repetir a sua aventura.

Valentine fechou os punhos. Não, aquela situação estava ficando pior do que pensara. Para ele não havia sido apenas uma simples noite de prazer. Por outro lado, Eleanor tivera o seu momento de liberdade e agora pretendia voltar à sim busca pelo marido ideal.

John Tracey poderia ser um esplêndido candidato à sua mão. Era militar, fora promovido a major, se as divisas em seu uniforme estivessem certas. Jovem, dedicado, muito atraente, o irmão do conde Heflin também tinha garantido uma renda que vinha das propriedades da família.

— Bastardo — Valentine murmurou.

Finalmente o marquês ousou olhar para Eleanor e a viu rindo de alguma coisa que Tracey dissera. Os olhos dela dançavam, o sorriso era mais brilhante que a luz do sol. Diabos, isso o estava matando, e nem sabia por quê. Ou talvez soubesse, mas não quisesse admitir...

— Bem, não é interessante? — Stephen Cobb-Harding apoiou-se na parede, ao lado do conservatório Halfax.

— O que é interessante, além de Deverill estar descar tando uma mulher sem uma boa razão? — Andrew Perline questionou.

— Abaixe a voz, Perline e preste atenção. Deverill tornou-se uma sombra de lady Eleanor, isso vinha acontecendo há semanas, e agora ela nem lhe dirige um olhar. Parece que o marquês rompeu com Charlemagne Griffin e Melbourne. Alguma coisa aconteceu.

— Talvez tenham se cansado um do outro — Perline falou.

— Pode ser...

— Então o que isso interessa a você? Valentine ainda está com suas promissórias. E você tem poucos dias antes de co meçar a chamar Paris de lar.

— Obrigado por me lembrar e mantenha a voz baixa. Mas não é a isso que estou me referindo. Não precisamente.

— Então a que...

— Se houve um rompimento entre Deverill e Melbourne, posso ter a chance de contar ao duque a minha versão da história. — Cobb-Harding observou Eleanor por algum tempo. — E aposto que Sebastian não ouviu nenhum dos lados, assim minha tarefa será simples.

— Não pense que o duque vai deixá-lo se casar com ela.

— Quando eu tiver terminado a minha história, Melbourne estará me implorando para fazer de Eleanor a minha esposa. E a família Griffin certamente têm dinheiro suficiente para eu pa gar aquelas malditas promissórias. Se tudo correr como planejo, terei uma chance de mudar de vida, sem precisar sair do país.

— Estou contente que tenha voltado a Londres, John — Eleanor disse, sorrindo, enquanto caminhavam em direção à mesa dos refrescos. — Você certamente abrilhanta a noite.

— Acredito que você seja a constelação mais brilhante do firmamento. — John Tracey retribuiu o elogio, dirigindo a Eleanor o mais aberto dos sorrisos. — Sou apenas um astrô nomo que a admira.

Com leve aceno de cabeça, Eleanor aceitou o copo com ponche que ele oferecia. Felizmente, John Tracey estava ali naquela noite. Quando vira a figura imponente de Valentine entrando no salão, a sensação que havia tido foi de desmaio, tal a avalanche de sensações que a dominara. E era assus tador estar dividida entre o desejo de apertar o pescoço do marquês e ser beijada por ele.

— Boa noite, Tracey.

Ao ouvir a voz de Deverill, Eleanor voltou-se, sentindo o sangue subir às faces. Valentine estava bem próximo, mas com a atenção voltada ao irmão do conde Heflin.

— Deverill. Como vai? — cumprimentou Tracey.

— Quero lhe dar as boas-vindas — continuou o marquês. — Como Wellington vai conseguir ficar sem você?

John riu.

— Nem quero saber. Tirei uma folga de poucas semanas. Devo voltar à península em agosto.

— Espero que não seja tempo suficiente para os franceses descobrirem que você não está lá. — Deverill finalmente se voltou em direção a Eleanor. — Imaginei se poderia inter romper a conversa por um momento. Eleanor está plane jando uma surpresa para o irmão, e tenho uma sugestão a lhe dar.

Tracey inclinou a cabeça.

— Naturalmente. Não quis monopolizá-la, milady. Eleanor se irritou com Deverill.

— Se eu achasse que sua companhia não fosse agradável, John, eu teria dito. Poderia fazer a gentileza de me trazer um copo de vinho Madeira?

O major fez uma saudação.

— Ao seu dispor. Voltarei já.

Quando Tracey estava a certa distância, Eleanor voltou-se a Valentine.

— Não me diga que está espantando os homens de mim.

— Ele é muito... brilhante, não é?

— Pare com isso. O que deseja?

— Uma palavra com você.

— Pois fale.

Deverill fez uma careta.

— Não aqui. Na varanda, quem sabe?

— Nem pensar — ela negou, abrindo o leque para espan tar o súbito calor que subiu pelo corpo.

— No hall de entrada então.

— Não. — E o leque foi agitado com mais força ainda.

— Eleanor, preciso falar com você em particular. — Ele sustentou o olhar por um momento, depois respirou fundo. — Se tiver vontade de me punir, poderá fazê-lo em particu lar, sem receio de um escândalo.

— Oh, está tentando me seduzir? — indagou ela, franzin do o cenho. — E o que foi essa mancha roxa em seu queixo? A quem devo agradecer?

— Eleanor, por favor.

Ela nunca pensara ouvi-lo se desculpando, não direta mente, pelo menos. Contudo era melhor ficar atenta, sabia bem que estava diante do mestre da manipulação. O proble ma era que queria vê-lo em particular e monopolizar toda a sua atenção. Enquanto tivesse consciência dessa fraqueza, nenhum mal a acometeria.

— Muito bem. Mas somente por alguns minutos. Ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Onde?

— Encontre-me na varanda em cinco minutos.

Com uma reverência, Valentine se afastou. Imediatamen te Eleanor desejou ter recusado o pedido, mas não podia mais voltar atrás. Logo que ele sumiu de vista, vários cavalheiros a rodearam, querendo uma dança ou elogiando o vestido, os cabelos...

Eleanor não havia percebido antes que a presença de Valentine mantinha os homens a distância da mesma forma que seus irmãos faziam. Conseguiu sair do salão instantes depois, sem chamar atenção, e dirigiu-se à varanda. Encon trou-a vazia. Provavelmente Valentine se cansara de espe rar e tinha ido buscar distração em outra parte. Virou-se para a porta quando ouviu a voz do marquês:

— Indo embora tão depressa?

Valentine surgiu das sombras. Eleanor procurou fazer a respiração voltar ao normal, mas não podia controlar nem as batidas do coração.

— Estou aqui — ela disse. — O que você quer?

— Pedir desculpas.

— Desculpas? Mas nem sabe por que estou com raiva de você.

Valentine mordeu os lábios em um gesto de apreensão.

— Não, não sei, mas não importa. Eu a deixei com raiva, e não era minha intenção. Certamente não pretendia fazê-la chorar. Lamento muito.

Eleanor contraiu o rosto de raiva.

— Como sabe que chorei? Valentine a tocou de leve no rosto.

— Charlemagne me contou.

Ela levou as mãos à boca em um gesto de surpresa.

— Oh, Deus. Foi por isso que ele não entrou em casa quan do voltamos da festa.

— Aceitas então?

— O quê?

— Minhas desculpas. — O marquês continuou o pedido com um tom de voz bem sensual.

— Por que está fazendo isso?

Ele deu um passo à frente e os dois ficaram bem perto.

— Não sei pedir desculpas direito, Eleanor. Apenas quero manter a nossa amizade e relevar acontecimentos passados.

Eleanor ficou em silêncio por um momento, tentando des cobrir se Valentine estava sendo sincero ou brincando com suas emoções.

— Por que se importa? Já fez sexo comigo, sendo assim, pode seguir em frente. Não é o que sempre faz?

— Está com ciúme? Pensei que aquela noite fosse o seu momento de liberdade, sua aventura...

— Não quero mais um momento de liberdade — ela o interrompeu.

Horrorizada, percebeu que não estava dizendo o que pla nejara. Pretendia falar a Valentine que ele seria mais feliz se não fosse tão egoísta, que voltasse seus sentimentos para outras pessoas também. Não queria confessar que continua va desejando tê-lo ao seu lado.

— Não significa que eu espere que... — ela tentou se corrigir. Valentine agarrou-a pelos ombros e prendeu-a com o olhar.

Antes que pudesse reagir, sua boca foi tomada por lábios quentes em um beijo que a remeteu aos delírios de paixão da noite no lago.

Como se tivessem sido transportados de volta àquele pe queno paraíso, por alguns momentos os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram com a mesma volúpia e desejo de sempre.

— Lamento, mas o que estava dizendo? — ele murmurou, sem tirar os olhos da boca de Eleanor.

— Eu... eu... não me lembro.

— Oh, você queria mais do que um momento de liberdade. Lembro-me disso — o marquês falou, embora estivesse a ponto de perder-se novamente no esplendor daqueles seios que subiam e desciam, revelando a respiração descompas sada de Eleanor.

— Sim, sim. Estava querendo dizer que não espero que continue me ajudando. Imagino que já desfrutei demais de sua boa vontade.

Valentine balançou a cabeça, negando.

— Não foi caridade, Eleanor. Nunca faço caridades.

Oh, Deus, como queria que ele se calasse e voltasse a beijá-la...

— Mesmo assim, você...

— Eleanor, você é uma mulher complicada — ele resmun gou, beijando-a de novo com sofreguidão. — Eu a quero. Se essa é a liberdade que tem em mente, então nos encontra remos em um lugar isolado.

— Nesta casa? — ela perguntou, menos chocada do que deveria.

Valentine engoliu em seco, mal podia crer que ela estava aceitando seu convite. Mas havia pessoas demais vigiando os passos dos dois. Melbourne o mataria se descobrisse o que estava acontecendo entre eles. Eleanor estaria desgraçada e seria forçada a se casar com Noleville. Ou, pior para ele, com Tracey. Sentiu um frio na barriga. Alguém tinha de manter o bom senso e essa era a função de Deverill naquele momento.

— Não aqui. Descobrirei um lugar.

— Não deveria me dar tempo para pensar — ela o avisou, fazendo um certo charme e levantando a mão para acariciar os cabelos negros.

O gesto provocou arrepios em Valentine.

— Provavelmente, não — respondeu, forçando urf1 sorriso.

— Ordenaram-me que ficasse longe de você, Eleanor. E creio que Charlemagne já nos viu conversando.

— Vou conversar com Shay. Meus irmãos não vão inter ferir em minha agenda social.

— Agora me diga. Por que estava com raiva de tnim? Eleanor olhou de relance para a porta, como se temesse que alguém aparecesse ali e os encontrasse juntos -

— Não sei bem quem você é, Valentine. Num momento salva minha virtude, no próximo a tira de mim, então me conforta, e depois me insulta. Metade do tempo, invejo a sua liberdade e a outra metade reprovo o seu comportamento.

Então não tinha sido ciúme, mas desapontamento, concluiu Valentine.

— Levei muito tempo para me tornar como sou, Eleanor. Julgue-me, se assim o desejar, mas estou vendo algumas surpreendentes similaridades entre nós ultimamente.

— Concordo com você. — Dessa vez, ela não se sentiu insultada. — Do que não tenho certeza, porém, é se mudei ou foi você quem mudou.

Ele sorriu.

— Beije-me ou me mate, mas não faça perguntas que não sei responder.

— Hum. Não sei se isso me satisfaz. — Ela o beijou leve mente nos lábios. — Procure-me amanhã.

— Eu...

Antes que Deverill pudesse responder, ela deixou a va randa e voltou ao salão.

— Procure-me amanhã — ele repetiu, cínico.

Era algo que ele usualmente fazia, ao convencer uma mu lher a procurá-lo, sem que precisasse se esforçar em sedu zi-la. Mas era difícil ser cínico quando sabia que estaria na casa dos Griffin a alguma hora do dia seguinte.

Provavelmente seria mais um dia em que Valentine se levantaria antes do almoço.

O duque de Melbourne estava sentado de pernas cruzadas na sala de estar, ouvindo a filha contar uma história diver tida sobre um coelho e sua enorme cenoura. Era a décima sétima vez que escutava a mesma história, mas a oportuni dade de passar a manhã com Peep era tão rara que ele não se importaria de ouvir as aventuras do coelho, mais oitenta ou noventa vezes.

Penélope levantou os olhos do livro e olhou para o pai.

— Que tamanho pode ter uma cenoura gigante, papai?

— Não pode ser muito grande já que os coelhos são pequenos. Como eles poderiam comê-las se fossem grandes demais?

— É verdade. Não tinha pensado nisso. — Ela sorriu, beijando-o no rosto.

Bateram à porta, interrompendo aquele momento de paz e satisfação entre pai e filha.

— Entre — Sebastian disse, meio aborrecido. Stanton apareceu.

— Peço desculpas, Vossa Graça, mas há uma pessoa que rendo falar com o senhor. Eis o cartão que mandaram entregar.

O duque ignorou o cartão que o mordomo lhe estendia.

— Quem é, Stanton?

— O sr. Stephen Cobb-Harding, Vossa Graça.

Sebastian lembrava-se vagamente desse nome. Na ver dade, Stephen parecia ter se desinteressado de Neil e sumido do mapa.

— Leve-o ao meu escritório. Estarei lá em poucos minutos.

— Bom dia, Vossa Graça. Obrigado por me receber.

— Sente-se, Stephen. — Sebastian caminhou na direção de sua cadeira diante da escrivaninha. — Em que posso ajudá-lo?

— Na verdade, o que tenho a dizer será em benefício mútuo.

O duque ficou pensativo, lembrando-se do que a filha dis sera sobre os pretendentes de Neil.

— Sou todo ouvidos.

— Na noite passada, não pude deixar de notar um certo distanciamento entre sua família e lorde Deverill. Dado o fato e considerando a natureza delicada da informação que estou para lhe passar, gostaria de contar com sua compreensão.

Cobb-Harding estava enrolando as palavras e não dizendo nada, Melbourne pensou. Mas lhe fez sinal para que pros seguisse.

— Continue, por favor.

— Sim, claro. —- Stephen deu uma tossidela. — Lorde Deverill vem tentando me chantagear.

Bem. Obviamente o duque precisava arranjar melhores fontes de informação, já que não tivera conhecimento disso.

— E o que deseja que eu faça a respeito?

O rapaz ficou em silêncio por um momento, como se não tivesse gostado muito do aparente desinteresse por parte do duque.

— Serei franco — ele disse por fim. — Poucas semanas atrás, acompanhei sua irmã a uma soirée, oferecida por lorde Belmont.

Sebastian apertou os dedos até deixá-los brancos, mas a expressão de seu rosto não se alterou.

— Sim?

— Eu queria levá-la ao Hampton Ball, mas ela insistiu em que a soirée de Belmont seria mais de seu gosto. Uma vez lá, envergonho-me em dizer, envolvemo-nos em mútua indiscrição. Eu, é claro, imediatamente ofereci fazer a coisa honrada nesse caso e pedir a mão de lady Eleanor em casa mento, mas lorde Deverill interveio, atacou-me e ameaçou-me de me levar à bancarrota, se eu revelasse uma palavra do comportamento de Eleanor a qualquer pessoa que fosse.

— Entendo. — Enquanto escutava, Melbourne ficou ima ginando se Cobb-Harding tinha alguma idéia de como estava flertando com o perigo. Mas o duque tinha adquirido com o tempo a virtude da paciência, assim permaneceu impassível. — Prossiga, por favor.

Encorajado pelo interesse aparente de Sebastian, Stephen endireitou-se na cadeira.

— Sim. Com a desavença que existe agora entre o senhor e Deverill, temo não haver um modo de evitar que alguém comente o comportamento escandaloso de sua irmã. Dessa forma, vim pessoalmente lhe informar o ocorrido, ao mesmo tempo em que me ofereço para unir o meu nome ao dos Griffin e assegurar que a reputação de lady Eleanor não seja arruinada.

—Acredita que casando-se com minha irmã, irá dissuadir o marquês de divulgar a citada indiscrição, é isso? — indagou Melbourne e olhou para Stephen por um momento.

Obviamente o rapaz não tinha idéia de como o duque e Valentine eram amigos, e agradecia a Deus por isso. No en tanto, mesmo reconhecendo que o marquês agira em defesa de Eleanor, iria pedir a ele algumas explicações. E ela tam bém precisaria se justificar.

— Presumo que não existam outras testemunhas desse fato que acabou de relatar, além de Deverill e você mesmo.

— Alguns poucos convidados poderiam ter desconfiado da identidade de lady Eleanor, apesar de ela estar usando más cara, pois o baile era a fantasia. Bem, ela própria testemu nhou o episódio, embora eu a considere participante, e não testemunha.

Isso já tinha passado dos limites.

— Eu não ousaria fazer em minha casa o que estou com vontade, e também não o chamaria do que merece debaixo do teto onde vive minha família—Sebastian argüiu, erguen do o tom de voz. — Levante-se e saia imediatamente daqui. Você tem menos de um minuto para desaparecer de minha propriedade.

Cobb-Harding empalideceu.

— Mas vim com a idéia de desfrutarmos de um benefício mútuo. Estarei salvando a reputação de sua irmã e de sua família.

— O nome do que está tentando fazer é chantagem. Para sua infelicidade, você é tão idiota que é incapaz até de um ato baixo como esse.

— Mas eu...

— O quê, Stephen? Vai arruinar a reputação de minha irmã se eu recusar a sua generosa oferta? O que Deverill fez para assegurar o seu silêncio nem sequer chega perto do que farei com você, caso deixe escapar uma palavra sobre o dito episódio.

Sebastian levantou-se, e Stephen fez o mesmo.

— Eu não falaria dessa forma. Tenho provas e posso usá-las para forçá-lo a me aceitar.

— E que prova poderia ter que não fosse uma mentira?

— Posso descrever os seios de sua irmã com detalhes e... O duque agarrou-o pelo colarinho e o arrastou para a porta, dizendo com voz calma e firme:

— Faça o favor de nunca mais passar em frente a essa casa. Aplaudo a tentativa de melhorar as suas finanças, mas não tolerarei que o faça à custa de minha família. — Apro ximou-se de forma ameaçadora do rapaz. — Fui claro?

— Perfeitamente — Stephen murmurou, procurando se des vencilhar da mão do duque que ainda o segurava, implacável.

Com a mão livre, Sebastian abriu a porta do escritório e arrastou o infeliz até o hall. Stanton, com sua expressão impassível, abriu a porta da frente enquanto o duque em purrava o visitante para fora. Cobb-Harding rolou os de graus da entrada, levantou-se às pressas e correu para a sua carruagem.

— Tenha um bom dia, Stephen — o duque disse, dirigindo-lhe um aceno.

— Muito bem, Vossa Graça — Stanton falou, fechando a porta.

— Chame Charlemagne e Zachary — Sebastian ordenou. — Quero os dois aqui o quanto antes.

— Quem está à minha espera esta manhã? — Eleanor perguntou, vendo Zachary subir as escadas.

Ela acabara de colocar as luvas e estava prestes a descer.

— Venha esperar comigo, Eleanor — ele disse sem maio res explicações.

— Como assim? O que ou quem? Vou a um piquenique. Ou talvez fazer compras. Ainda não me decidi. Depende de quem eu escolher para passear. — Pretendia divertir-se na quele dia, sentia-se mais confiante, especialmente depois do beijo trocado com Deverill na noite anterior.

Pela primeira vez, Eleanor havia compreendido também ter certo poder sobre Valentine. A euforia da descoberta ain da a mantinha meio aérea. Claro que agora havia pessoas do tipo de Francis Henning e Howard Fanner esperando para saírem com ela. Mas Valentine viria visitá-la ainda naquele dia. Disso ela tinha certeza.

Zachary fez apenas um gesto para Eleanor acompanhá-lo, não lhe dando maiores explicações. Ela ficou confusa. O irmão era um tagarela e vê-lo silencioso a inquietou. Quem sabe Valentine já tivesse chegado. Apenas imaginá-lo presente sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo. Se ele aparecera ali tão cedo, significava alguma coisa especial.

Entrou na saleta, certa de encontrar os pretendentes.

— Bom dia, cavalheiros...

A sala estava vazia. Surpresa, Eleanor virou-se para o irmão. Ele não parecia admirado e, quando fechou a porta e se acomodou em uma cadeira, ela teve certeza de que havia acontecido alguma coisa grave.

— O que foi? — perguntou, preocupada.

— Não sei.

— Não sabe, ou não quer me dizer nada.

— Não sei, mas também não diria se soubesse. Sente-se e tome o seu chá.

Não tinha outra opção. Eleanor percebeu que o compor tamento típico dos irmãos voltara a reinar. E o que aconte cera com o acordo que havia feito com Sebastian? Zachary não o estava respeitando.

— Podemos pelo menos ir à sala de estar? Lá as cadeiras são mais confortáveis.

— Não creio que possamos.

— Ora, Zachary. Melbourne mandou que ficasse de olho em mim ou ele disse que eu deveria ficar exatamente nesta sala?

— Ninguém me falou nada. Mas está correta quanto à mobília. Muito bem, vamos nos sentar na sala de estar.

— Obrigada.

Ela teria ido à frente, porém, o irmão pegou-a pela mão e liderou o caminho. A preocupação de Eleanor aumentou. O que estivesse acontecendo, não era nada bom. Teria a ver com o beijo que ela trocara com Valentine? Ou coisa pior?

Enquanto atravessavam o corredor, a porta da frente se abriu. Charlemagne entrou seguido de perto por De ver dl Nenhum dos dois parecia feliz, e Eleanor sentiu o coração disparar. Valentine lhe lançou um olhar, mas a expressão de seu rosto era indecifrável.

O marquês voltou a atenção a Shay.

— Você está começando a me perturbar. Por que tive de sair de casa sem nem tomar o meu café da manhã?

— Vamos ao escritório — Shay falou laconicamente.

— E nós para a sala de estar — Zachary ordenou a Eleanor. Ela se libertou do irmão e o confrontou:

— Isso tem a ver comigo, assim exijo que me diga o que está acontecendo, Zachary? Não sou mais criança. Esse sub terfúgio é ridículo e...

Sebastian saiu do escritório. A expressão furiosa de seu rosto deixou Eleanor petrificada.

— Vá à sala de estar e fique lá até que eu a chame — o duque ordenou. — Isto não é mais um jogo.

Valentine viu Eleanor empalidecer e arregalar os olhos. Gostaria de dizer a ela que se acalmasse, que não havia nada com que se preocupar, que não tinha intenção de pre judicá-la de forma alguma, mas optou por seguir o comando de Melbourne.

— Estão começando a assumir os ares de inquisidores espanhóis — disse o marquês, observando a atitude dos ir mãos Griffin.

Em seguida, o duque tornou a entrar no escritório e sen tou-se em sua cadeira. Não perdeu tempo com cumprimen tos. Foi logo dizendo a Deverill, que o havia seguido:

— Recebi uma visita hoje cedo.

Valentine nunca ouvira o amigo falar com aquela voz fria. O duque estava furioso, percebeu-o de imediato.

— Suponho que vai me dizer quem era o visitante.

— Stephen Cobb-Harding.

Valentine precisou se esforçar muito para permanecer sentado. Melbourne o observava, então o marquês cruzou as pernas tentando aparentar calma.

— Que excitante para você. Gostaria, porém, que tivesse escolhido uma hora decente para me contar as novidades.

— Por acaso o está chantageando, Deverill?

Ainda bem que Melbourne tinha decidido falar primeiro com ele e não com Eleanor. Confrontar a irmã com acusações que Cobb-Harding deveria ter levantado seria desnecessa riamente cruel.

— A temporada estava muito monótona. Assim eu tinha de me ocupar de alguma coisa mais excitante.

O duque deu um murro na mesa.

— Diabos, Valentine! Sabe o que ele me contou? Como o infeliz se ofereceu para preservar o bom nome de minha fa mília e a reputação de minha irmã por meio de um pedido de casamento? E eu tive de ficar aqui sentado e escutá-lo, porque ninguém me havia contado nada a respeito! Recrutei você para manter Eleanor fora de encrenca, não para deixar que ela fizesse o que lhe agradasse e depois escondesse de mim o que tinha feito.

Valentine sentou, esperando o duque desabafar. Já que não tinha uma resposta imediata a lhe dar, preferiu ter tem po para pensar.

Poderia mentir, é claro, dizer a Sebastian que não fazia idéia do que Stephen estava falando. Isso o eximiria de ter participado do caso, mas complicaria a situação de Eleanor. Seria injusto, e ela não merecia passar por aquilo.

— Explique-se, Valentine — Melbourne exigiu. Valentine decidiu não entrar em detalhes sobre o episódio.

E contra-atacou secamente:

— Não sou de ficar contando casos. E mantenha a voz em tom baixo. Se continuar com essa gritaria, será escutado em Paris.

— Não mude de assunto. Estou esperando suas explicações.

— Sebastian, é complicado. Não se trata do que está pensando.

Na verdade, é até pior.

— Então me conte a sua versão, diabos. Estou perdendo I paciência.

— Stephen enganou Eleanor e a levou à festa na casa de Belmont. Era um baile de máscaras, assim ninguém a reco nheceria.

O duque fez um gesto de dúvida, porém parecia mais calmo.

— Ele se ofereceu para me descrever certas... partes do corpo de Neil.

Stephen era um homem morto.

— Stephen drogou Eleanor. Com láudano, que é um se dativo forte demais. Então a levou para um quarto e a atacou. Cheguei a tempo de impedir que acontecesse o pior. Não foi culpa de sua irmã, Sebastian.

Por um momento, Melbourne ficou imóvel. Em seguida, ajeitou-se na cadeira.

— E por que não me informou a respeito? Eu teria termi nado com a pequena rebelião de Neil semanas atrás.

— Por isso que não contei nada a você.

— Além do fato de ela haver lhe implorado para não fazê-lo.

— Era a primeira tentativa de liberdade de Eleanor. Achei que ela merecia ter outra chance.

— Oh, pensou. Isso não cabia a você. Não faz parte desta família. O seu envolvimento era apenas pagar um débito de honra.

— Havia uma razão que o levou a me recrutar para ser babá de Eleanor, se me lembro bem. Nenhum de vocês con seguia controlá-la, eu podia. Você me disse que não devia haver escândalo algum, e não houve. Até Stephen vir direto aqui. Ninguém mais sabe de nada.

— É verdade. Só que ele não veio humildemente, e sim tentando me chantagear e conseguir me deixar sem poder nem influência sobre ele.

— Conforme o acordo feito entre mim e Stephen, ele terá de deixar a Inglaterra em alguns dias.

— Que sorte a dele. Bem, esse assunto está encerrado. — Melbourne fez uma pausa e continuou: — Quanto a Eleanor, ela não soube desfrutar a liberdade que dei. Agora terá que se casar, ter a sua família e responsabilidades.

Valentine riu. Não que estivesse achando a situação di vertida.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Sebastian, sua irmã vai ficar res sentida com você pelo resto da vida, se não deixá-la desfrutar a vida conforme sua vontade. Não a force a se casar agora.

— Pensei que ficaria aliviado, Valentine. Não queria se envolver nessa história no começo...

Deus, era verdade!

— Tem sido mais... interessante do que eu esperava.

— Entendo. Então o que mais ela fez que você não se deu ao trabalho de me contar?

Valentine levantou-se e caminhou até a janela, depois voltou à cadeira onde estivera sentado. Começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro. Queria defender Eleanor, tanto as ações como as razões que havia por trás delas. Mas, se o fizesse, Melbourne perceberia o quanto estava envolvido naquele pro jeto. E mais ainda, o quanto estava envolvido com Eleanor.

— Tente ver as coisas sob o ponto de vista de sua irmã — Valentine propôs.

— O quê? Está me dizendo que uma mulher tem o direito de ter algum ponto de vista? Justamente você?

— Ela não é simplesmente uma mulher, mas a irmã de meu amigo — Valentine replicou, irritado a ponto de ignorar a parte sábia de seu cérebro que o mandava manter a boca fechada. — E uma mulher com idéias e necessidades e será infeliz com qualquer tipo de vida que você escolher, especial mente agora que experimentou um pouco de liberdade. Deixe que ela mesma encontre a própria felicidade.

— Que diabos está dizendo?

Antes que Valentine pudesse responder, a porta se abriu e Eleanor entrou no escritório como um furacão, ten do Zachary e Charlemagne aos seus calcanhares.

— Tentamos segurá-la, mas... — Zachary procurou se jus tificar, passando a mão na mancha vermelha que havia em seu rosto, onde por certo tinha sido atingido.

— Vocês estão falando alto demais — Shay acrescentou, irritado.

Valentine vagamente ouviu o duque ordenar que todos saíssem dali. Olhava para Eleanor que se aproximava com as mãos nos quadris. Não podia definir a expressão de seu rosto, mas sentiu um aperto no peito.

— Foi obrigado a tomar conta de mim? — ela perguntou, fora de si. — Valentine o mandou me vigiar para que rum me envolvesse em encrenca e você concordou em fazê-lo?

— Eleanor, eu...

— Era um espião? — Ela parou para respirar melhor. Pensei que fôssemos... Pensei que fôssemos amigos.

— E somos amigos. Não...

Eleanor o esbofeteou, pegando-o de surpresa, já que isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Por mero reflexo, Valentine segurou-a pelo punho, mas por pouco tempo.

— Como ousou fazê-lo? — Em seguida, ela se voltou para Melbourne. — E você não podia confiar em mim nem um segundo, não é? — Olhou para os outros dois irmãos. — V, não posso acreditar que vocês também participaram desse complô, que vergonha.

Antes que algum deles pudesse fazer qualquer comen tário, Eleanor se dirigiu mais uma vez a Valentine.

— Devia se envergonhar por ter concordado com essa far sa e não ter me dito nada sobre tal acordo. — Um choro sentido impedia que sua voz soasse normalmente. — Pensei que eu era livre, Valentine. Mas tudo fazia parte de outro plano de meus irmãos para controlarem a minha vida. V, você fazia parte dessa farsa. Tudo o que disse, tudo o que aconselhou...

Deverill deu um passo à frente, tentando secar as lágri mas que corriam pelas faces de Eleanor.

— Por favor — ele pediu —, deixe-me explicar...

— Seguiu-me porque queria mesmo me ajudar? Importa va-se comigo? Ou apenas tentava me distrair e me controlar? Impedir-me de fazer alguma coisa que poderia criar problemas? E, se meus irmãos confiavam em você, como pôde se comportar de forma tão vil comigo? — quis saber, indignada. — Eu também confiava em você. Confidenciei os meus mais íntimos pensamentos. Como não me contou que tinha sido designado para me vigiar?

Valentine sentiu vontade de sacudi-la, mas, antes que pu desse fazer um gesto, ela saiu do escritório, batendo a porta com tanta força que as janelas tremeram.

O marquês ficou sem saber o que fazer. Se Eleanor hou vesse lhe dado a chance de se explicar... Não tinha idéia de como agir agora.

— E o que significa essa conversa? — Melbourne pergun tou com voz fria.

— Ela não sabia que você tinha me obrigado a dar uma de babá — Valentine proclamou, incerto se estava mais ir ritado do que o duque por não ter dito a Eleanor a verdade.

Ou melhor, por ter se envolvido naquela mentira.

— Não estou me referindo ao fato de Eleanor desconhecer que você seguia ordens minhas. Ela mencionou algo sobre...

— O que Eleanor quis dizer com o seu comportamento vil? — Charlemagne interrompeu, segurando Valentine pelo braço. — Ordenei que não a perturbasse.

Valentine empurrou a mão de Shay, usando de todo o seu autocontrole para não levá-lo ao chão.

— Você interrompeu o meu café da manhã — o marquês vociferou, voltando-se para a porta. — Se não se importa, vou voltar a ele.

— Quero algumas respostas — Sebastian disse com a voz sob controle.

— Também eu — Valentine murmurou, abrindo a porta para deixar o escritório.

Shay ia bloquear o caminho, mas Melbourne interveio.

— Deixe-o ir. E não volte até que possa se explicar conosco.

— Não se esqueça que a idéia foi sua, não minha. Instantes depois, Deverill entrava na carruagem em que viera com Charlemagne e deu ordem ao cocheiro:

— Corbett House. Agora.

— Sim, milorde.

A carruagem começou a andar, mas parou subitamente Praguejando, Valentine abriu a porta.

— Diabos, já mandei...

Eleanor bloqueava a passagem dos cavalos, a ira fume gando os olhos.

— Espere um momento, Dawson — ela pediu ao cocheiro. — Quero ter uma conversa com o seu passageiro.

**Capítulo VII**

Não estou disposto a discutir, Eleanor — vocife rou Valentine. — Saia do caminho. Ela tampouco estava disposta a permitir que ele fosse embora sem lhe dar algumas explicações.

— Não mova a carruagem, Dawson — ela ordenou, saindo da frente dos cavalos e dirigindo-se à porta do veículo. — Afaste-se um pouco que vou subir, ou simplesmente exponho os meus sentimentos aqui no meio da rua.

Valentine abriu a porta e se moveu no banco, abrindo espaço para ela se sentar. Não a ajudou a subir, ela segurou as saias com uma das mãos e entrou sozinha.

Ele procurou ficar o mais distante possível, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Com raiva, exatamente como ela. Eleanor hesitou por um momento. Não eram muitas as pes soas que ousavam cruzar o caminho do marquês de Deverill.

— Você tornou as coisas mais difíceis para mim do que era necessário — ele acusou.

— Difíceis? Confiei em você, Valentine.

— Pois esse parece ter sido o seu erro — resmungou por entre os dentes.

Por um longo momento, ela apenas fitou o marquês, ten tando descobrir quem o verdadeiro Valentine Corbett seria. Um amigo? Um patife? Um devasso? Como ela solucionaria aquele enigma?

— Não vou chorar nem dizer que você me usou ou man chou minha reputação. Participei daquela experiência bem consciente.

— Folgo em saber... — ele murmurou.

— Fique quieto, ainda não terminei de falar. — Eleanor respirou fundo. — Tudo o que eu queria era um pouco de liberdade, uma aventura.

— E fiz o possível para que a realizasse.

— Não, não o fez. O tempo todo em que me disse ser meu amigo e parecer compreender os meus sentimentos, estava meramente seguindo ordens de Sebastian, apesar que ele não soube de toda a verdade. — Se Sebastian tivesse conhe cimento da ousadia da irmã, tanto ela quanto Valentine es tariam mortos naquele momento ou sendo forçados a deixar o país.

— Foi você quem decidiu confiar em mim. Lembra-se de todas as vezes que não poupei críticas ao meu comportamen to? Insistiu em me ver como amigo.

—Não cometerei novamente esse erro. Maldição, Valentine. Não sou uma criança que precisa ser mantida longe dos doces. Sou adulta. E pensei que o admirava. Ora, que bobagem. Tenha certeza de que não vai precisar se envolver em minha próxima aventura. E não será nada que possa controlar. — Eleanor voltou a se exasperar. — Você devia ter me contado.

— Que diferença teria feito?

— Eu teria encontrado alguma outra pessoa em que eu pudesse confiar. Alguém que não precisasse apresentar re latórios a Sebastian.

— Não apresentei nada. É por isso que ele estava furioso comigo. O miserável do Stephen veio falar com ele e tentou descrever os seus seios, Eleanor.

— Stephen Cobb-Harding esteve hoje em minha casa? — indagou abismada.

— Ele ofereceu casamento como modo de proteger a sua reputação. Se eu tivesse contado a Sebastian o que havia acontecido no baile de Belmont, seu irmão estaria mais pre parado para a visita inesperada.

Eleanor não tinha argumentos para negar tal fato.

— Talvez. Mas você não fez nenhum favor a mim.

— Não foi isso o que disse na outra noite.

— Ora, o que aconteceu naquela noite foi idéia minha. Você pode ter contribuído, nada mais do que isso. Eu o queria e você me satisfez. Já parou para pensar se outras de suas mulheres não o usaram com o mesmo propósito? Não posso negar que é um ótimo amante.

— Ninguém jamais me usou.

— Tem certeza? Talvez as mulheres que pensa ter sedu zido nada mais fizeram do que se divertirem com você. — Eleanor abriu a porta da carruagem para sair. — Porque, francamente, Valentine, dadas as suas ações, não sei para que outra coisa você serve.

Ninguém jamais se atrevera a falar com ele daquela ma neira. Procurou se manter sentado e controlou a vontade de esbofetear Eleanor.

— Leve o marquês para casa, Dawson. Já terminei de falar com ele.

Agora Eleanor tinha ido longe demais. Imediatamente Deverill saltou da carruagem.

— Vou a pé — ele disse ao cocheiro.

— Muito bem, milorde.

Ela não ia dar a palavra final, Valentine decidiu. Virou-se e viu que Eleanor já entrara na casa. Stanton olhou para o marquês e fechou a porta.

— Está errada! — Deverill gritou mesmo assim.

Ir a pé para casa podia ser uma boa idéia. Teria tempo para se acalmar um pouco.

No primeiro quilômetro, ele simplesmente praguejou. En tão Eleanor o detestava. E por que isso o incomodava tanto? Apenas se acostumara a vê-la e havia se divertido um pouco.

Não havia mentido, apenas não comentara que Melbourne o havia encarregado de vigiá-la. E agora se sentia como se ela o tivesse atingido no peito. Melbourne certamente não daria à irmã mais nenhuma chance. Ele a obrigaria a se casar o mais breve possível com o homem da escolha dele.

Selecionaria John Tracey. Decerto Eleanor não se oporia a se casar com um herói de guerra.

— Diabos — blasfemou.

— Valentine! — Uma voz familiar soou por perto. O marquês se voltou e viu um conhecido seu.

— Henning — cumprimentou.

— Alguma mulher o colocou fora de casa porque o marido chegou de repente? Por essa razão está a pé? Venha, vou dar uma carona a você.

— Obrigado, no entanto, prefiro caminhar.

— Mas...

— Não estou com disposição para conversas neste mo mento, Francis — Valentine o interrompeu. — Não se ofen da, quero ficar sozinho.

Henning concordou.

— Vou embora então. Já vi esse olhar antes. Valentine parou.

— Que olhar?

— De homem que foi descartado por alguma mulher. Eu mesmo já fiquei com essa cara.

— Nenhuma mulher me descartou. — Valentine sentiu o rosto corar e ficou com raiva de estar tão exposto.

— Não precisa me contar nada. — Francis Henning sorriu e deu ordens ao cocheiro para partir.

Não fazia sentido. Eleanor estava enganada. Ninguém o tinha usado. Aquilo era ridículo.

Eleanor Griffin era diferente. Outras mulheres o teriam chamado de cruel, mas nunca de imprestável. E, vinda do Eleanor, a acusação era mais perturbadora do que poderia esperar.

Teria ele de alguma forma destruído a amizade que havia entre os dois por não ter lhe dito que Melbourne o encarre gara de se tornar o guardião da irmã? E por que estava tão perturbado? Por que se importava com o que Eleanor pen sava? Ela o insultara, assim como todos os três irmãos também o tinham feito. Parecia que todos o haviam usado, se o que Eleanor dissera fosse verdade.

Praguejou novamente, não se importando com que as pes-Hoas o olhassem, surpresas.

Subitamente, viu uma igreja. Tinha estado uma ou duas (rezes ali. Sem entender por que o fazia, abriu a porta e en-11 ou. Olhou em volta, sentindo-se um pouco estranho naquele ambiente.

— Bom dia, meu filho. — Uma voz masculina soou atrás dele.

Bem, não podia ser Deus falando com ele, Valentine pen-hou com certa ironia e voltou-se para ver quem era.

— Padre. Lamento estar perturbando o senhor. Apenas precisava de um lugar tranqüilo para pensar um pouco.

O homem alto, vestido de preto, arregalou os olhos.

— Você é lorde Deverill, não é? Valentine Corbett?

— Sou eu mesmo.

— Oh, acredito tê-lo citado em mais de um sermão.

Se havia uma coisa que Valentine não esperava era ver um padre com aquele bom humor.

— Estou honrado.

— Oh, sim, mencionar o pecado sempre faz com que o rebanho preste mais atenção. — O padre bem idoso sorriu para o marquês. — Sempre quis perguntar... você recebeu o nome de um santo, não é?

Deverill deu de ombros.

— Suponho que sim. Nasci no dia de São Valentino. Meu pai sempre achou engraçada a relação entre minha perso nalidade e meu nome. Não o entendia até que fiquei um pouco mais velho.

— Bem, posso lhe garantir que São Valentino era mais puro de coração do que você, pelo menos levando em conta Mua reputação, marquês. Mas apenas a necessidade de pen-m\r é que o trouxe aqui?

— Sempre aguarda a visita de pecadores para poder con-vrrtê-los?

O padre riu.

— Se quer saber, eu estava aqui para regar as minhas rosas. Você será sempre bem-vindo a esta igreja. Fique o tempo que quiser, meu filho. Pense o quanto precisar. Valentine, porém, seguiu o padre.

— Diga-me, padre — disse um momento depois —, é algum tipo de pecado não dizer a uma pessoa que a está vi giando porque alguém pediu para fazê-lo e deixar essa pes soa pensar que a está protegendo sem reservas?

— Um pecado? Não dos mortais. Trata-se de omissão.

— Sim, mas foi para o bem dessa pessoa.

— Depende...

— Verdade? Do que, se posso perguntar?

— Quem decidiu que o silêncio era para o bem dessa pes soa? E tal atitude evitou que ela fizesse o que queria?

— E se o que ela queria fosse justamente o pecado? O padre lançou um olhar curioso a Valentine.

— Você não me pediu que discutisse moralidade, apenas ações.

Valentine ajudou o padre a encher o regador de água e o levou até onde estavam os canteiros.

— Ações. Sim, suponho que não revelei a verdade porque poderia impedir que ela agisse com naturalidade.

— Então você estava errado — sentenciou o padre.

— Só isso?

— Pensei que quisesse uma resposta direta. Posso contar uma parábola, se preferir.

— Obrigado, mas não. — Por um momento, Valentine se concentrou no que fazia, ou seja, regar as rosas.

— Agora eu deveria corrigir o que fiz.

— Eu não poderia aconselhá-lo a agir de uma maneira que encorajasse o pecado. — Com um sorriso matreiro, o padre pegou o regador e continuou a regar as flores. — En direitar as coisas me parece mais nobre do que entortá-las.

— E mais difícil de qualquer forma. Obrigado. Esta nossa conversa certamente me surpreendeu, padre...

— Michael. Padre Michael. Eu é que a achei interessante, lorde Deverill. Sinta-se livre para vir conversar em qualquer segunda ou quinta-feira.

— Por que apenas nesses dois dias?

— É quando rego as rosas.

Valentine riu. Colocando o chapéu, saiu da igreja. No ca minho, outra pergunta veio à sua mente. Ficou horrorizado, porém, mesmo assim, voltou.

— Padre Michael?

— Sim, meu filho.

— Se eu trouxesse alguém aqui, o senhor... — Sentiu a boca seca. Seria apenas uma pergunta, sem conseqüência alguma. — O senhor nos casaria?

— Não sem ter pedido uma licença especial de Canterbury. Se estiver assim tão desesperado para deixar de pecar, posso sugerir Gretna Green. — Padre Michael parou um instante. — Apesar de que não encorajo esse tipo de coisa. E escan daloso.

Concordando, Valentine fechou o portão e voltou à rua, seguindo para Corbett House. Chegava a chocá-lo pensar que tinha conseguido pronunciar a palavra casar, e mais ainda que continuasse a considerá-la. Uma coisa sabia com certeza. Não permitiria que Eleanor se casasse com lorde John Tracey.

Eleanor seguiu direto para as escadas com os três irmãos em seus calcanhares e se fechou em seu quarto.

— Vão embora — ela gritou, colocando uma cadeira na porta para que nenhum deles ousasse derrubá-la.

Fez uma barricada e ninguém entraria ali.

— Não acabou ainda, Neil. — A voz de Sebastian soou como se eleja estivesse um pouco distante, talvez atrás dos outros dois irmãos.

— Não estou escutando o que diz. Vou passar um tempo fechada, pensando na minha vida. Quando estiver mais cal ma, sairei e teremos uma conversa.

— Enquanto não se sentir pronta ficará escondida aí den tro? — Desta vez foi Shay que questionou.

— Não estaria escondida se parassem de me perseguir. E não pense que venceu esta guerra, Sebastian — ela berrou.

— Acho que ninguém ganhou — ele respondeu. — Esta remos lá embaixo, Neil. Ninguém vai sair desta casa antes de resolver esse assunto.

Eleanor agarrou uma almofada e cobriu o rosto para poder gritar sem que ninguém a ouvisse.

Começou a chorar copiosamente. Não porque Stephen tinha aparecido e feito ameaças à família. Seus irmãos podiam lidar com isso. Por mais furioso que Melbourne estivesse, ele não deixaria que a reputação da família fosse afetada. Era importante demais para ele.

Não, ela sabia bem por que chorava. Estava com o coração partido e saber que era por causa de Valentine a fazia chorar ainda mais.

Por que confiara naquele homem? Por que tinha acreditado que o libertino marquês de Deverill estaria interessado em sua amizade? A resposta era uma só e bem simples: acre ditara por ser essa sua vontade.

— Estúpida — resmungou.

Valentine partia corações com alarmante regularidade, e ela havia pensado estar imune. Além do mais, ele a vinha acompanhando apenas porque seguira ordens de Melbourne.

E a aventura... Sim, ela havia escolhido a aventura e quisera que Valentine fizesse parte daquele momento especial. Oh, não sabia o que pensar. E, para sua surpresa, queria falar com o marquês. Não gritar com ele de novo, mas des cobrir o que realmente Deverill tinha pensado e, mais im portante, sentido, enquanto estiveram juntos.

Enterrou o rosto nas mãos e chorou ainda mais. Nunca se sentira tão sozinha.

— Maldição! — praguejou.

Valentine conseguiu localizar John Tracey no terceiro clu be em que procurara naquela manhã. O herói de guerra parecia calmo e confiante, e provavelmente não tinha idéia do que poderia ter a chance de se unir a uma das famílias mais importantes da Inglaterra. Pelo menos, ainda nada devia ter acontecido, caso contrário o major estaria tomando o café da manhã com a futura família.

Valentine sentou-se a uma mesa em um canto da sala, bem distante de Tracey, para que pudesse observá-lo sem ser notado. Tracey parecia estar com um bom apetite, havia ordenado um prato com presunto e dois ovos cozidos, en quanto ele pedira apenas torrada e café. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Tracey era quem não devia estar com nenhum apetite, preocupado em saber se os Griffin, Eleanor em particu lar, o considerariam digno de pertencer ao clã.

Valentine havia passado a noite bebendo e traçando possíveis planos.

Pelo amor de Deus, se ele houvesse decidido se casar, poderia ter a mulher que quisesse. Mesmo uma casada po deria ser persuadida a abandonar o marido e ir viver com ele. O problema era que nenhuma outra moça que não fosse Eleanor o interessava. E não podia tê-la.

Verdade, podia conversar com padres e fazer planos, mas era o libertino marquês de Deverill. E não se envolvia em situações que o embaraçassem, nem colocava em risco os seus princípios, nem perdia a cabeça no que se referia a mulheres.

Agora estava ali, fazendo algo que jamais supusera nem sequer pensar. Vigiava um futuro pretendente à mão de Eleanor, um homem que nem Melbourne poderia enxergar defeito.

Tracey acabou de tomar o seu café da manhã e levantou-se, com Valentine o seguindo discretamente. O marquês que ria saber em primeira mão o que Melbourne estava plane jando. Se descobrisse os planos do duque, poderia se descul par e ser novamente aceito como amigo. Então ele teria de se sentar e escutar os irmãos planejarem a vida de Eleanor saber que não se interessavam pelo que ela queria ou ne cessitava ou merecia.

Vinte minutos depois que Tracey deixou o restaurante, um criado dos Griffin se aproximou do major e lhe entregou uma carta.

Diabos.

Já estava acontecendo. Claro, Neil terminaria gostando de Tracey, sendo feliz com ele. Bem, isso não era aceitável. Nem ele iria ficar observando a distância e sabendo que po deria tê-la para si se tivesse agido melhor.

Então chegara a hora de enfrentar as malditas conseqüên cias. Respirou fundo e se aproximou do herói de guerra.

— Tracey, notei que recebeu uma carta de Melbourne — ele falou, apontando para o envelope.

— Deverill. Sim, devo comparecer à Mansão Griffin à tar de para conversarmos — informou, surpreso pela aparição do marquês.

— Tem idéia do que se trata?

John encarou Deverill e não se acanhou em responder:

— Suponho que sim. Imagino, pelo menos. Mas, se não se importar, não gostaria de discutir esse assunto com você.

— Sei por que foi chamado — Valentine disse sem se im portar com as palavras de Tracey. — Está interessado na união?

— Quem não estaria? Lady Eleanor é uma mulher bonita.

— E rica também.

Tracey franziu a testa, curioso.

— Posso perguntar qual é o seu interesse nesse caso?

— Sou amigo da família. Apenas quero me certificar de que Eleanor seja feliz.

— Então precisa perguntar a ela. E, se me der licença, tenho coisas a fazer.

Valentine inclinou a cabeça e se afastou. Sabia agora o suficiente. Melbourne, e talvez até mesmo Eleanor, havia escolhido um candidato, e o marido em potencial não tinha objeções ao casamento.

Bem, mas ele tinha razões suficientes para contrapor-se àquela união. Ninguém lhe perguntara quem ele achava sei o par perfeito para Eleanor, e tampouco o considerariam um pretendente adequado. Claro que não, não o marquês de Deverill com sua alma negra. Nem poderia convencer os irmãos Griffin de como Eleanor tinha se tornado importante em sua vida, nem de como não conseguia visualizar uma existência sem tê-la ao seu lado. Como agüentaria não mais conversar com ela, beijá-la, ou olhar para aquele rosto lindo?

De acordo com a Igreja, na pessoa do padre Michael, ele precisava corrigir os erros que cometera. E havia apenas uma coisa a fazer. Assim, estava prestes a enfrentar o que tinha jurado evitar a todo custo.

Ia permitir que o coração guiasse seus passos.

Eleanor acordou abruptamente. Sentiu-se desorientada por um minuto. Algo parecia acontecer naquele quarto. Não sabia que horas eram, mas, pelo silêncio da casa e da rua, diria que devia ser entre duas da madrugada e cinco horas da manhã.

Suspirando, virou-se para o lado, decidida a voltar a dormir.

Não pense em nada, ordenou a si mesma, apesar de que surgiam em sua mente imagens do charmoso John Tracey e de como ele estava feliz por poder se encontrar com o irmão dela.

De repente, uma mão cobriu sua boca e outra prendeu seus braços à cama.

Tentou gritar, mas o som saiu abafado. Chutando por bai xo das pesadas cobertas, ela tentou libertar as mãos.

— Surpresa. — Uma voz masculina soou em seu ouvido. Deveria gritar, afinal tinha três irmãos dormindo por per to, que acordariam se a ouvissem soltar um mero gemido.

Ela se voltou para o homem e viu-se observando profundos olhos verdes, meio encobertos por uma máscara negra.

— Valentine?

— Shhh.

— Saia imediatamente daqui! — ela exigiu, mas a voz saiu baixa e atrapalhada.

— Não vou fazer isso. — Antes que ela pudesse protestar, o marquês amarrou um lenço em volta do seu rosto. — Fique quieta — murmurou, amarrando os braços também.

Largou-a na cama e seguiu para o armário, em busca de algumas roupas. Abriu e fechou gavetas e foi enfiando mm peças em uma maleta.

Eleanor não acreditava no que estava vendo. O coração batia em disparada, e, em poucos segundos, o medo se transformou em raiva. O que Valentine tinha em mente?, ela se perguntava.

Quando Deverill voltou para onde Eleanor estava, ela aproveitou para chutá-lo com toda a força. Ninguém cresce com três irmãos mais velhos sem aprender a chutar.

Ela tentou escorregar da cama e atingi-lo em um lugar específico, mas ele se esquivou e escapou do chute.

— Pensei que quisesse uma aventura — o marquês resmungou, agarrando firme as mãos delicadas.

— Que diabos está fazendo? Não quero ir a lugar algum com você — ela declarou, sentindo o coração bater em uma velocidade espantosa.

— Lamento, mas não consigo entender o que está falando E melhor que fique quieta.

Ele apertou ainda mais a mordaça, levantou-a da cama o seguiram na direção da porta.

Valentine fitou-a por um longo momento. Os cabelos estavam despenteados, soltos, cobrindo os ombros. E parecia furiosa, dado o brilho intenso dos olhos.

— Não queria uma aventura? Então pare de lutar e venha comigo.

Eleanor sacudiu a cabeça e disse algo que deveria ser um insulto. Recusava-se a deixar de lutar, mesmo enquanto desciam as escadas em silêncio. No quarto degrau, porém, a madeira chiou e Valentine ficou imóvel, procurando ouvir se o som acordara alguém na casa. Nada aconteceu.

Esperando que o som fosse algo com que todos ali estives sem acostumados a ouvir, ele continuou descendo com ela nos ombros.

Conseguiram chegar à porta, destrancá-la e logo estavam nos jardins. A carruagem de Deverill o esperava no fim da rua, e o cocheiro apressou-se em abrir as portas enquanto ele colocava Eleanor dentro do coche.

— Vá, Dawson — o marquês ordenou.

— Sim, milorde.

A carruagem percorreu a rua enquanto Valentine se apru mava, tirando o chapéu e a máscara negra.

— Não foi tão ruim, não é? — ele indagou, como se esti vessem conversando em um passeio.

Eleanor de alguma forma tinha conseguido se movimen tar a ponto de abaixar um pouco o lenço que lhe cobria a boca.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Estou providenciando uma aventura para substituir a que arruinei com a minha dupla função.

— Quer fazer o favor de me soltar. Só então poderemos conversar como duas pessoas civilizadas.

— Espere mais um pouco, não desejo ser golpeado por ama mulher.

— Mas ser atingido será a menor de suas preocupações, Valentine. Pare esta carruagem e leve-me imediatamente para casa.

— Não. E não me ameace, lembrando-me de que tem três irmãos fortes.

Ela respirou fundo, obviamente tentando pensar direito.

— Não preciso de você para desfrutar de outra aventura — ela disse por fim em um tom de voz mais razoável. — Não preciso de você para nada. Deixe-me ir.

— No momento precisa de mim, considerando que não usa nada, a não ser essa camisola. Bem transparente, por sinal.

— Isto é ridículo, Valentine.

— Não, é algo que você não pode controlar. Não vou voltar. Eleanor estudou a expressão do rosto de Deverill.

— Então me diga o que vamos fazer — ela pediu. — Pelo menos pode me dar essa informação, não é?

— Sim. Estamos indo para a Escócia.

— Escócia?

— Gretna Green, para ser mais específico.

Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo como se o sangue se esvaísse do rosto.

— Gretna Green? Então está pensando em se casar co migo? Melbourne já falou com John Tracey. Chegou tarde, Valentine. Sendo assim, é melhor fazer esta carruagem dar meia-volta e levar-me para casa. Se o fizer, ninguém vai saber que me raptou.

— Não vou permitir que outro homem se case com você. — Valentine sentiu raiva e ciúme só de pensar em Eleanor nos braços de Tracey. Ou de qualquer outro homem.

— Ficou louco? O que está pensando?

—Você me levou a isso. E esses lindos olhos acinzentados, seu sorriso e o modo como fala só me fizeram ter certeza do que estou fazendo. Não consigo tirá-la de minha mente. E tampouco o som de sua risada, as lágrimas quando se en tristece... — Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando imaginar se alguém mais, algum dia, o levara a se sentir como naquele momento. Não, ninguém. — E a única mulher que cheguei a... gostar.

— Gostar?! — exclamou Eleanor sem saber se chorava de alegria ou ria de desespero. Tudo o que esperava era ouvi-lo admitir o que sentia, mas sonhara que fosse de outra forma...

— Sabe o que quero dizer. Sinto dificuldade em expressar meus sentimentos, querida. E esta minha confissão é mais do que receberia de Tracey. Aposto nisso.

— Tendo conhecido tantas mulheres, acho que descobrirá que não sou tão especial. E estou comprometida com outro homem.

Valentine ficou decepcionado ao perceber que ela havia aceitado com tranqüilidade a escolha de Melbourne. Parecia satisfeita que John Tracey se tornaria o seu marido. Seria culpa de Valentine? Havia entristecido Eleanor além dos limites?

— Não quero saber de qualquer outra mulher — ele disso por fim. — Conheci muitas, mas há uma diferença entro estar com alguém até que algo mais interessante apareça e estar com alguém porque não pode se imaginar sem ela.

Eleanor ficou verdadeiramente surpresa com aquela de claração de amor inusitada.

— Mas, se você se sentia assim, por que não me disse antes? Tudo o que aconteceu poderia...

— Porque eu não sabia — Valentine respondeu, começan do a se sentir aborrecido.

Não gostava das perguntas de Eleanor porque elas o fa ziam analisar a sua vida e com isso seus erros e más escolhas.

— E quando descobriu?

— Diabos, Eleanor! Não sabia até que começou a berrar comigo e me chamar de inútil. Percebi que Melbourne a obri garia a se casar. E foi o que ele fez, não foi? E eu... jamais aceitaria passivamente.

Ela hesitou.

— Eu sabia que minha rebeldia não poderia durar muito tempo.

— Mas não conseguiu a aventura que queria, não é? E assim sua rebelião não acabou.

— Então você decidiu que se casará comigo, sem ao menos me consultar.

A não ser que ele estivesse enganado, a maior parte da raiva havia sumido da voz de Eleanor. Isso era um excelente sinal, especialmente considerando que ele estava determi nado a se casar. Não iria levá-la de volta para casa. E se Eleanor não o aceitasse como marido, ele agora, pelo menos, poderia convencê-la a mudar de idéia. Ela não ia se casar com John Tracey. De jeito algum.

— Bem, padre Michael pregou contra o pecado. E quando eu perguntei se ele poderia nos casar o quanto antes, dis se-me que se eu estivesse verdadeiramente desesperado, Gretna Green seria uma alternativa a se considerar.

— Considerar. Isso significa que você deveria pensar a respeito, não sair correndo para lá.

Valentine sorriu.

— Pode ser, mas como eu disse, desse modo, tudo se torna uma aventura mais excitante.

— Pensei que você estivesse determinado a nunca se casar. E quanto às amantes que o mantêm longe da mono tonia? Não é isso tudo o que mais quer na vida?

— Não toquei em mulher alguma desde que a beijei — Valentine confirmou.

— Mas eu já disse que o usei — Eleanor falou bem deva gar, estendendo as mãos atadas para ele mais uma vez.

Ele teria de soltá-la em algum momento, por que não fazê-lo logo? Assim, desamarrou as mãos de Eleanor, procurando não machucar a pele macia.

— Não acredito que tenha me usado, minha querida. E a única coisa que não contei a você foi que Melbourne tinha me convocado para vigiá-la. Depois da primeira noite, eu teria feito isso por minha vontade.

Vagarosamente, ela tocou naquele rosto tão querido.

— Eu gostaria muito de acreditar que tenho à minha fren te o verdadeiro Valentine Corbett. Gosto deste homem, mas algumas vezes não consigo encontrá-lo.

— E porque tudo é novo para ele — O marquês respondeu, inclinando-se e levando os lábios de encontro aos dela. — Mas ele está tentando. E tem três dias para convencê-la. Vai dar uma chance a esse homem?

O pensamento de não ser capaz de vê-la sempre que qui sesse, de não poder conversar e ouvir sua entusiástica visão do mundo, quase o tinha levado ao pânico.

Eleanor gemeu suavemente e Valentine imediatamente ficou excitado. Verdade seja dita, ela ainda não tinha con cordado em se casar, mas tampouco recusara o pedido.

— Você vai mesmo manchar minha reputação — ela mur murou com um ligeiro tremor na voz.

— Claro que sim, assim será obrigada a se casar comigo.

— Só se eu quiser — desafiou, erguendo o nariz afilado. — Melbourne provavelmente ainda pode convencer Tracey a me aceitar como esposa, mesmo depois deste incidente.

— Sou bem mais convincente — murmurou ele, enquanto aprofundava o beijo e acariciava-lhe as curvas perfeitas do corpo.

— Ou posso decidir entrar para um convento — Eleanor sugeriu, deslizando a língua em pequenos círculos pela ore lha de Valentine.

— Não agora — ele disse rindo. — Não vai ser capaz de viver sem sentir um homem tocando você, fazendo amor. — Bem devagar ele deslizou sua mão pelas coxas macias, depois a levou para lugares mais escondidos.

Imediatamente percebeu que tinha dito alguma coisa er rada, porque ela afastou o corpo para encará-lo.

— O que me diz de passar o resto de sua vida sem fazer amor com outra mulher? Se pensa que vou tolerar que tenha amantes, pode...

Ele encantou-se, excitando-se ainda mais ao perceber o ciúme na voz de Eleanor.

— Tudo o que posso oferecer a você, é minha palavra, que provavelmente não vale muito. Mas eu... não quero tocar em qualquer outra mulher. Eu desejo apenas você.

— Isto é muito bom, mas também lhe é conveniente.

— Pensa que foi conveniente entrar em sua casa como um ladrão e raptá-la?

— Estranho que tenha se decidido a tomar uma atitude depois que Melbourne o mandou ficar longe de mim, e depois que convocou John Tracey.

Bem, ele não podia negar que aqueles acontecimentos ha viam-no apressado a tomar atitudes extremas.

— Antes eu pensava que nós... que eu... teria mais tempo para descobrir a razão de me sentir assim. Mas Cobb-Harding com sua idiotice apressou tudo. — O marquês sorriu leve mente. — Então entrei pela janela de seu quarto.

— Fez isso por mim ou por você?

— Não pode ser por nós dois?

— Você...

— Não sei agir com propriedade, Eleanor. — Ele voltou a beijá-la, sentindo-se compensado pela retribuição imedia ta. — E não sou capaz de fazer algo que seja completamente contra o meu próprio interesse. Se eu pudesse, ainda assim não permitiria que se casasse com Tracey.

Ela suspirou.

— Sim, penso que não me deixaria. — Enfiou os dedos por entre os cabelos de Valentine, querendo senti-los. — Mas você supera Tracey em todos os sentidos?

Valentine sorriu, sugando-lhe o canto do lábio inferior.

— Muito melhor. Pense nisso. Desde que não queira agir como uma dama bem comportada, talvez nós dois formemos um bom par.

Eleanor se irritou.

— Bem, é fácil para você me seduzir enquanto estou com uma camisola transparente e dependo da sua proteção para garantir minha segurança. Mas e quanto ao amanhã?

Em parte Valentine gostava da forma como Eleanor via as coisas, como expunha abertamente os seus pensamentos. Esta noite, porém, ele teria preferido que ela tivesse aceitado o seu pedido de casamento sem contra-argumentar.

— O que sei é que não tem sentimentos especiais por John Tracey, ou não estaria ainda nesta carruagem. Teria pulado mesmo com o coche em movimento. Mas está certa. Não pos so convencê-la a confiar em mim, e não tem como acreditar que eu nunca a magoarei.

— Escute...

— Eu simplesmente vou dizer o que você já sabe — ele continuou. — Eu e você nos sentimos bem juntos. Entende mos um ao outro, nos divertimos. Diabos, você me entende melhor do que eu mesmo e penso que posso dizer o mesmo em relação a você. — Valentine acariciou-a levemente no queixo. — Mas estas são apenas palavras e você precisa pen sar. Assim, vou deixar que descanse.

Ele se acomodou no banco, fechou os olhos e tentou se convencer que tudo o que fazia era por uma boa causa. Ele a desejava mais do que tudo na vida. Mais do que poderia vir a desejar alguém. Mas a decisão devia partir de Eleanor. E não queria que uma decisão apressada fosse tomada ape nas para provocar Melbourne.

Como o silêncio se prolongasse, ele abriu um olho. Eleanor estava sentada no canto oposto do banco, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, observando-o.

— Sente frio?

— Um pouco.

— Por que não me disse? — Ele imediatamente tirou o casaco e a envolveu.

— Não estou acostumada com as regras de um rapto. Valentine deixou o comentário passar sem ironizar, con siderando que tinha esperado uma batalha acirrada.

— Então decidiu se casar com Tracey? Ela suspirou.

— Não sei. Ele certamente é o menos ofensivo dos candi datos que Melbourne e eu analisamos.

— Melbourne discutiu os candidatos com você? Isso me surpreende. Pensei que lhe havia imposto o noivo.

— Bem, ele me disse claramente que eu devia parar de dar voltas em Londres e me casar, tanto para minha segu rança como para o bem da família.

— Parar de dar voltas? E assim que ele chama a sua ânsia de liberdade?

— Sim. Como você a chamaria?

— Divertir-se? Explorar? Decidir o curso de sua vida? Eleanor sorriu.

— Você me entende.

— E o que venho tentando dizer a você, minha querida. Nós nos completamos em todos os sentidos.

— Oh, Deus! — Ela ruborizou e encolheu-se dentro do enorme casaco. — Amanhã você continuará sendo este Valentine galã?

— Sempre fui assim, querida.

— Não creio, mas não posso dizer porque não convivíamos tanto. Sei que você já foi um libertino, porém nas últimas semanas, descobri que pode ser... assustadoramente com preensivo.

— Agora sou eu que fico sem jeito.

— Vou ser honesta. — Ela colocou suas mãos sobre os joelhos de Valentine. — O tempo todo em que estive conver sando com John Tracey, já sabia precisamente o que ele me responderia a qualquer coisa que eu dissesse. Eu podia levar a conversa toda por minha conta.

Valentine deteve a respiração, atento.

— Isso economizaria o seu tempo.

— Suponho que sim, se meu sonho fosse não ter nenhuma surpresa na vida ou mesmo uma boa discussão sobre alguma coisa. — Estreitou a distância entre eles, e traçou com a ponta da língua uma trilha pelo pescoço dele até cobrir a boca em um beijo voluptuoso.

— E quem iria querer uma vida assim? — ele murmurou, procurando se controlar e deixar que Eleanor tomasse todas as iniciativas, quando percebeu que os botões de sua calça eram abertos rapidamente.

— Que garota decente desejaria que alguma coisa ines perada ocorresse em sua vida?

Com um sorriso, ele entendeu o malicioso jogo de palavras e movimentos nada decentes quando sentiu que seu membro intumescido era acariciado sensualmente por uma boca se quiosa. Aos poucos Eleanor o dominou por inteiro.

Ao sentir que não mais agüentaria retardar o clímax que já se prenunciava através de espasmos de prazer, Valentine afastou-se para segundos depois virá-la de costas no banco.

Suas línguas se encontraram no mais ousado dos beijos. Seguindo o instinto, foram se amoldando como peças com plementares. Cada reentrância preenchida por peles arre piadas; cada recôndito da alma preenchido pelo sentimento mais completo de todos. Eleanor afastou as coxas, convidando-o a penetrá-la sem mais demora.

E assim seguiram com movimentos frenéticos até que um gemido rouco rompeu o silêncio, anunciando que ambos haviam atingido o ápice do prazer contido, dos sonhos desvairados.

— Agora vai ter de se casar comigo — ele murmurou.

— Não vou não. Mas pensarei no assunto.

Eles haviam parado no caminho apenas uma vez, a fim de mudar a bagagem para o compartimento do passageiro para que ela pudesse trocar de roupa.

Eleanor examinava no baú os vestidos que Valentine ti rara de seu armário.

— Não há nada aqui que não seja traje para um baile. Penso que você escolheu cada vestido de madame Costanza que havia no meu armário, e nada mais.

— Pode me culpar por isso, minha querida?

— Mas o que vou usar quando for tomar o café da manhã? Espera que eu use isto?

— Não precisa usar nada, no que me diz respeito.

— Estou certa de que todos os criados da hospedaria iriam adorar isso.

— Eu gostaria, e é o que importa. Também não vamos nos expor muito por aí, por isso não se preocupe.

— Tem medo que eu mude de idéia? — Se o casamento não fosse do gosto de Melbourne, o irmão poderia mandá-la para fora de Londres, ela nunca mais voltaria à cidade e tam pouco se casaria. Valentine tinha diminuído consideravel mente suas chances, mas nem mesmo assim conseguia se zangar com ele. Encontrava-se em uma situação complicada graças ao marquês. Por outro lado, era uma aventura que podia ser desfrutada. Pelo menos uma coisa que Valentine tinha dito era verdade: ninguém a fazia se sentir assim tão livre, tão esperançosa. E ela o amava. E até que essa realidade chegasse a proporções desastrosas, deixaria o destino seguir por sua conta e risco.

— Temo que seus irmãos estejam nos caçando. E não quero matar nenhum de seus parentes antes do nosso casamento.

Eleanor olhou para Valentine para ver se ele falava sério. Sentiu um arrepio. Exausta ou não, ela se sentia mais viva do que nunca. Ele a excitava e a surpreendia e a saciava plenamente. E estava certo quando afirmava que seus irmãos seriam contra o que havia feito. Não desejariam Valentine como membro da família, apesar de aceitarem-no como amigo.

— Melhor não pararmos pelo caminho — sugeriu ela. Valentine a puxou para junto de seu corpo.

— Creio que podemos dar uma parada rápida para tomar mos café da manhã e trocarmos de cavalos. Melbourne deve ter acordado há uma hora.

— E ainda não descobriu para onde fui.

— Pode ter uma idéia.

— Como assim?

— Deixei um bilhete sobre a sua cama. Eleanor sentiu um frio na espinha.

— Por que fez isso?

— Porque não queria que ele pensasse que você tivesse sido levada por algum estranho. Pareceu-me a atitude certa a tomar.

— Entendo... — Eleanor respondeu vagamente, com os olhos perdidos no horizonte.

Eles pararam na Hospedaria Greenbriar para tomar o café da manhã e trocar os cavalos. A estalagem ficava na principal via que levava a Londres, desse modo, Valentine não se surpreendeu ao ver muitos hóspedes ali. Significava que poderiam encontrar algum conhecido que se tornaria uma eventual testemunha da indiscrição que seria atribuída maldosamente a Eleanor. Apesar de ela ter ficado nervosa ao saber que Valentine deixara um bilhete aos irmãos dela, informando para onde estavam indo, o marquês ainda acre ditava que tinha tomado a melhor atitude.

Surpreendia-se, inclusive, com essa nova faceta de sua personalidade. Cada vez mais procurava fazer o que era ade quado para um cavalheiro.

— As pessoas estão olhando para nós — Eleanor comentou baixinho.

— Deixem que olhem. Estão só de passagem, logo parti rão. — Percebendo-a preocupada, ele teve uma idéia. — Vou alugar uma sala de jantar particular para nós.

O estalajadeiro mostrou uma saleta bem discreta com uma mesa e uma lareira.

— Estarei de volta num instante com a refeição, milorde — anunciou. — Muitos dos hóspedes estão partindo e devo acompanhá-los às suas carruagens.

— Apenas nos mande chá para começar — o marquês pediu. — E depois nos traga um substancial café da manhã.

— Sim, milorde.

Quando o estalajadeiro deixou o aposento, Eleanor mos trou toda a sua apreensão.

— Ele me olhou de forma estranha — ela desabafou assim que a porta se fechou.

— Claro que sim. Você está usando um traje de noite. Eleanor riu.

— Você informou nossos verdadeiros nomes? Não está nem mesmo tentando escapar de Sebastian?

— Não, tenho certeza de que nos distanciamos bem de seus irmãos. Meu melhor cenário é que, quando a sua criada decidiu acordá-la e não a encontrou no quarto, levou o bilhete a Sebastian, por volta de umas onze horas. O duque reuniu-se com Zachary e Shay e os três elaboraram um plano. Sendo assim, devem ter saído a cavalo por volta do meio-dia. — Valentine consultou o relógio. — O que nos dá quatro horas de vantagem.

— Pois prefiro que coloque umas dez horas na frente. Isso nos permitirá chegar à Escócia?

— Se forçarmos os cavalos, sim.

Eleanor não parecia em nada tranqüilizada.

— E qual é o seu pior cenário?

— Eles estarão aqui em dez minutos — Deverill respon deu, rindo. — Mas vamos ser otimistas. Esta é a minha nova filosofia.

Eleanor não resistiu e acabou rindo.

— Deus do céu. Se este for um desastre, pelo menos será espetacular.

A palavra desastre perturbou Valentine, que deu uma olhadinha pela janela para se certificar de que os outros hóspedes haviam partido.

Uma criada entrou na sala trazendo chá, fez uma reve rência enquanto servia à mesa e depois se apressou em sair. Sem dizer palavra alguma, Eleanor os serviu, acrescentando um torrão de açúcar em sua xícara e dois na de Valentine.

— Você se lembrou — ele murmurou, apontando para o açúcar.

— Sempre observei tudo a seu respeito, Valentine, desde criança... — ela confessou.

Ele se levantou e a abraçou carinhosamente.

— E continua atraída ainda? — perguntou suavemente, beijando-a no pescoço.

— Quando eu tinha quinze anos, você me parecia fasci nante.

Tais palavras apenas fizeram com que Valentine intensi ficasse o beijo.

— Era por isso que costumava me dar biscoitos de limão com bastante açúcar em cima?—Deverill indagou, enquanto trançava os cabelos de Eleanor que estavam soltos.

— Você notou que eu fazia isso?

Eleanor voltou-se e Valentine prendeu-lhe os lábios, pri meiro em um beijo suave, depois ardente.

— Sou muito observador.

O estalajadeiro entrou na sala naquele momento.

— Tomei a liberdade de trazer mais chá e pão quente.

— Obrigado — o marquês disse, um pouco irritado pela entrada inesperada do homem.

Eleanor afastou-se para o lado, bastante embaraçada. Valentine pediu que fosse servido presunto, ovos e pêsse gos frescos para os dois.

— Vai continuar aí parada? — questionou assim que o estalajadeiro saiu.

Ela agora estava sentada ao lado da lareira. Parecia en tretida em pensamentos.

— Acho que sim. Tenho algumas perguntas a fazer antes de concordar em me tornar sua esposa.

— Ah, tem ainda mais perguntas? — Valentine procurou parecer descontraído, mas sentira um estranho mal-estar.

— Muito bem. — Ela respirou fundo, um pouco nervosa. — Filhos. Você quer tê-los?

— Um mês ou dois atrás, eu teria dito que queria um filho, que herdasse o meu título. Agora a idéia de vida em família me agrada. Quero envelhecer ao seu lado, meu amor. E gostaria de ter filhos com você. — Ele hesitou antes de continuar, desejando não parecer um idiota. — Não sei que tipo de pai posso vir a ser, mas eu gostaria de me sair melhor do que o meu.

— Disse que quer envelhecer ao meu lado. Mas não se esqueça de que não serei mais bonita, e meus cabelos ficarão grisalhos. Mesmo assim... — ela quis saber, embora também lhe parecesse uma preocupação fugaz.

— Você se esquece que também não serei mais tão bem apessoado — ele a interrompeu. — Posso até ter engordado.

— Mas...

— Nunca vou querer outra mulher além de você. Agora vejo as coisas de forma diferente. Não sei explicar ao certo o que sinto, creio que palavras para exprimir o que sinto ainda não foram inventadas.

— Oh... — murmurou, emocionada. A porta voltou a se abrir.

— Coloque a comida sobre a mesa — Valentine disse, sem olhar para ver quem havia entrado, julgando ser o estala jadeiro.

Alguém se moveu rapidamente atrás dele e meteu-lhe um pesado prato na cabeça. Valentine caiu no chão, desa cordado.

Eleanor gritou ao reconhecer Cobb-Harding.

— Está tendo uma aventura e tanto, não é? — Stephen indagou.

Eleanor pegou um pedaço de madeira que estava na la reira e avançou contra ele.

— Vá embora daqui! Saia!

Ele agarrou-a pelo braço e a fez soltar a madeira. De re pente tudo ficou confuso. O assunto com Cobb-Harding es tava encerrado! Seu irmão havia recusado a proposta inde cente que ele fizera. Valentine o expulsara do país. Como podia estar ali ameaçando-a?

— Socorro! — ela gritou.

Stephen a agarrou e a sacudiu ferozmente.

— Pare com isso — ele exigiu, jogando-a no chão. Eleanor caiu ao lado de Valentine, que estava desacor dado.

— Oh, não, não — ela murmurava, procurando ver se o marquês ainda respirava.

Um homem desconhecido entrou na sala naquele momen to. Pelo olhar que trocou com Cobb-Harding, Eleanor per cebeu que estavam juntos. E haviam planejado aquele no vo golpe. Ela começou a gritar, fazendo Stephen perder a paciência.

— Cale a boca! Não quero bater em você.

— Então o que deseja?

— Vou fazer uma simples proposta de negócios — ele co municou. — Se você se acalmar e quiser me ouvir.

— Como vou me acalmar. Atacou Valentine pelas costas, seu covarde.

— Fique feliz que eu não o tenha matado. Isso me livraria de uma dívida bastante alta e do embaraço de ter de me mudar de país.

Oh, Deus, ela havia se esquecido disso.

— Eu não...

— Tentei explicar ao seu irmão que eu estava em uma situação insustentável. Infelizmente, você é a minha única solução.

Ela pulou sobre Cobb-Harding e o chutou, mas ele reagiu e a atirou contra a lareira. Um terceiro homem entrou na sala, e Eleanor o reconheceu de imediato.

— Sei quem é você! — bradou. — E Peter Burnsey. Joga cartas com Shay.

— Perdi no jogo para seu irmão — o neto do marquês de Sneldon acrescentou. — Também perdi outras coisas para Sebastian. Até agora, é claro.

— Deve estar desesperado, para se unir a esse idiota. — Eleanor desejou que a voz estivesse mais firme.

Deu uma olhada em direção a Valentine, mas ele não se movia.

— Corro certo risco em troca de uma recompensa — Peter explicou. — A carruagem está pronta. Vamos tomá-la ou vai esperar que chegue o próximo correio do Norte? Cobb-Harding fez uma careta.

— Poderia se vestir de forma menos provocante, Eleanor. Assim vai chamar a atenção por onde passarmos.

— Não vou a parte alguma com você. Vá embora e me deixe em paz.

— Não é você quem dá as ordens aqui, milady. Além do quê, apenas estaremos continuando a sua viagem. Valentine pretendia levá-la a Gretna Green, não é?

Eleanor sentiu um frio tomá-la de súbito.

— Pare com isso.

— Oh, não. Preciso de vinte e cinco mil libras para poder me livrar da dívida que tenho com este crápula. A não ser que eu o mate, a dívida continua. Prefiro não matá-lo, o que me obrigaria a sair da Inglaterra, que é o que venho tentando evitar. Dei a seu irmão a oportunidade de me ajudar e de manter a sua reputação a salvo. Ele recusou.

— Você queria abusar de mim! — ela gritou. — Tentou...

— Tentei garantir o nosso casamento. E agora o vejo mais necessário do que antes. Assim, nos casaremos, com Burnsey e Perline como testemunhas, e Sebastian terá de pagar as minhas dívidas.

Burnsey caiu na risada.

— E talvez também as minhas.

— Nesse caso — Stephen continuou —, eu me livrarei de Valentine, e farei parte do clã Griffin. Vê algum aspecto negativo nesse meu plano? Porque francamente não vejo nenhum.

— Eu vejo.

Valentine atingiu o peito de Cobb-Harding, que caiu sobre a mesa de madeira. Burnsey deu um passo atrás quando o pão e o chá voaram pelo ar. Stephen tentou sair do raio de ação do marquês, mas este voltou a atingi-lo com um soco no peito.

Eleanor correu para ajudar, porém não conseguiu ir lon ge sem pisar na saia e cair. Valentine precisava de ajuda, ou pelo menos que ela distraísse os outros. Conseguiu ficar em pé, contudo Burnsey veio em sua direção com as piores intenções.

— Não! — ela exclamou, atingindo-o na cabeça e no ombro com o bule de chá.

Burnsey recuou, gritando, quando o chá quente atingiu seu rosto, queimando-o. Andrew Perline entrou na sala na quele momento, disposto a ajudar os amigos.

— Valentine, cuidado, atrás de você! — Eleanor bradou, jogando agora a bandeja de pão em cima de Burnsey.

Valentine enfrentou Perline e os dois rolaram pelo chão no mesmo instante em que Stephen, que se refizera dos socos recebidos, agarrava Eleanor por trás.

— Você vem comigo! — ele exclamou. Mesmo com o nariz sangrando e um corte profundo na cabeça, o rapaz consegui ra se manter de pé. — Deixo Deverill entregue aos meus amigos. Mais tarde você poderá lhes perguntar o destino que deram ao marquês. Claro que, se você cooperar, este episódio pode terminar um pouco menos desagradável para ele.

— Pare com isso e deixe-me ir — ela pediu. — Nunca vou concordar em me casar com você.

— Vai, sim. Se não o fizer, sua reputação estará comple tamente arruinada.

— Não, se me raptar.

— Apenas estou seguindo o plano de Valentine. Não fui eu quem a raptou, fui? O marquês a terá arruinado, não eu. Estou apenas terminando o negócio. — Stephen riu e fez uma careta porque seu lábio doía. — Deveria me agradecer, isso, sim.

— Não me importo de passar o resto da vida em um con vento — ela constatou, dando um soco no rosto do raptor. — Não vou me casar com você!

— Eleanor! — Valentine berrou, em meio aos outros dois homens.

— Acabem com ele — Stephen gritou. — Minha paciência se esgotou.

Oh, Deus, eles vão matar Valentine. Ela arriscava agora mais do que a reputação. E não poderia levar Deverill a per der a vida.

— Esperem. — Eleanor se voltou a Stephen. — Irei com você.

— E por quê?

— Deixem Valentine em paz. Amarrem-no, tranquem-no em um quarto, e não me rebelarei mais.

— Concorda em se casar comigo?

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Eleanor.

— Se não machucar Valentine, farei isso. Cobb-Harding virou-se para o marquês com um ar de triunfo.

— Ouviu o que ela disse, Deverill?! Eleanor vai se casar comigo. Você perdeu.

Valentine levantou-se com Perline segurando-o de um la do e Burnsey do outro. O rosto do marquês estava coberto de sangue.

— Eleanor, não!

— Pare com isso, Valentine — ela ordenou, outra lágrima unindo-se à primeira. — Não lute mais. Vou embora com Stephen.

— Está desistindo?

— Não. Ela está escolhendo a mim. Amarrem-no. Valentine livrou o braço que Burnsey segurava.

— Não precisa. Pensei que era uma lutadora, Eleanor. Se é isso o que a liberdade significa para você, tudo bem. É demais para mim.

Eleanor olhou, surpresa, para Deverill. Cobb-Harding era mais cético.

— Está querendo que eu acredite que está abandonando Eleanor, Valentine?

Ao contrário do esperado, o marquês jogou o casaco sobre os ombros, dizendo:

— Eu pretendia me divertir um pouco à custa dos po derosos Griffin. Mas agora esta história não está mais me agradando.

Finja, Neil, ela disse a si mesma, percebendo que Valentine queria confundir os patifes.

— Como posso ter me enganado tanto a seu respeito, Valentine?

— Não me olhe desse jeito! — o marquês exclamou, o sangue lhe escorrendo pelo rosto. — Você fez um acordo, eu não.

— Mas...

Movendo rapidamente o braço, Valentine pegou Burnsey distraído, atingindo-o no queixo. O homem caiu no chão com um ruído seco. Perline procurou reagir, mas o joelho de Valentine o atingiu no rosto, e ele também caiu para trás.

— Agora — o marquês disse, esfregando as mãos —, está bem melhor.

— Mas você concordou... — Cobb-Harding começou a falar.

— Eleanor concordou, não eu. E infelizmente ela mentiu

— constatou o marquês, abrindo um sorriso de triunfo. Cobb-Harding segurou o braço de Eleanor com mais força.

— Ela vai comigo. Fique onde está. Não quero machucar a moça, mas o farei se não me der escolha.

— Uma escolha — Valentine repetiu. Sua voz soou calma, mas o olhar era assustador.

Eleanor sentiu-se feliz por não estar na pele de Cobb-Harding naquele momento.

— Eu lhe dou uma escolha então — o marquês continuou.

— Largue Eleanor ou vou tirar sua pele enquanto vivo e dar a carcaça aos cachorros.

— Não! Não vai vencer este jogo. Pode ter qualquer mu lher. Não precisa desta, mas eu sim.

— Está errado, Stephen. — Valentine agarrou uma das cadeiras da sala. — Eleanor, abaixe-se.

No momento em que ela se jogou no chão, a cadeira atingiu Stephen no ombro e o derrubou.

— Quebrou o meu braço! — Cobb-Harding urrou de dor.

— É essa a sua reclamação? Deite-se e vire de cara para o chão. — Valentine olhou para Eleanor. — Arranje cordas ou qualquer coisa com que eu possa amarrá-lo.

Ela correu para a porta, abriu-a e deu com o dono da hos pedaria e a esposa à escuta.

— Ouviram o que ele disse — gritou. — Quero uma corda!

— Esses homens nos ameaçaram — o homem disse apa vorado.

— Não me interessa. Encontre uma corda imediatamente. Eleanor logo deduziu que os estalajadeiros haviam sido

subornados porque no mesmo instante lhe entregaram uma corda.

— Deseja que eu chame a polícia? — o homem perguntou. Ela quase concordou, mas antes tinha de conversar com

Valentine.

— Eu o informarei em um momento — respondeu, vol tando à sala.

Valentine e Eleanor amarraram os três homens. Deverill apertou tanto as pernas de Cobb-Harding que ela não se surpreenderia se o filho do conde acabasse com gangrena.

— Agora estes cretinos não vão a parte alguma — voci ferou Valentine.

— Você está bem? — ela perguntou.

O marquês lhe estendeu a mão em um gesto de carinho.

— Está com sangue no queixo — ele murmurou, tocando no rosto de Eleanor.

— Não creio que seja meu. Deve ser daquele que rachou o crânio. — Ela percebeu que suas mãos tremiam. — Você me assustou.

— Eu sei. Precisei deixar que eles pensassem que eu es tava fora de combate. Nunca quis... — Ele parou, pigarrean do. — Nunca deixaria que alguém a machucasse, Eleanor. Eu deveria ter percebido que Stephen não ia desistir tão facilmente. Coloquei-a em perigo. Isso...

— Shhh. Não estou ferida.

— Oh, sim, está. — Deverill se inclinou para beijá-la. — Não sou o tipo de homem em quem uma mulher possa confiar.

— Entrego a minha vida a você, Valentine. Ele sorriu.

— Você tem me feito pensar muito, sabia?

— Tenho?

— Oh, sim.

A porta se abriu e o marquês, sem pensar, colocou-se na frente de Eleanor, protegendo-a.

— Oh, não — Eleanor murmurou.

Os irmãos Griffin os haviam alcançado.

Maldição!, Valentine pensou enquanto lutava para con trolar tanto o temperamento quanto a tontura que sentia por causa dos golpes recebidos.

— Sebastian! — Eleanor exclamou, agarrando a mão de Deverill com força.

O duque ficou parado na porta, um irmão de cada lado. Depois de alguns segundos, porém, a atenção de Melbourne se dirigiu para a mobília quebrada, a louça em cacos e os três homens amarrados.

— Shay, reúna todos que possam ter ouvido o que aconte ceu aqui — disse, puxando a carteira do bolso e a estendendo ao irmão. — Faça com que se esqueçam do que escutaram.

Charlemagne concordou, pegou a carteira e se afastou. Considerando que não estava no seu melhor estado físico naquele momento, Valentine aguardou os acontecimentos. Mas ninguém ia impedi-lo de se casar com Eleanor.

— Que diabos ocorreu aqui? — Zachary perguntou, olhan do a bagunça na sala.

— Um desentendimento.

— Uma bela pancadaria, eu diria — Zachary opinou, com os olhos fulminando de raiva. — Valentine, você raptou mi nha irmã!

— Penso que devemos nos acalmar agora — Eleanor in terveio, apertando ainda mais a mão de Deverill.

— E acho que o marquês deveria se afastar de você, a não ser que queira mais um pouco do que acabou de receber — Zachary disse, com os punhos cerrados.

— Espero que mantenha a boca fechada, rapaz — falou Valentine, procurando aparentar calma. — E é melhor que não se aproxime.

— Não ouse...

— Zachary — o duque interrompeu o irmão. — Vamos, tentar resolver isto de forma civilizada. Perguntas e respos tas, sem acusações.

— E se eu não gostar das respostas? — o irmão mais novo dos Griffin perguntou.

— Ainda assim deveremos agir como pessoas civilizadas. — Melbourne ergueu uma cadeira que estava intacta. — Por que não nos sentamos?

Valentine teria recusado, mas podia sentir que Eleanor tremia ao seu lado. Fora isso, a cabeça do marquês doía e ele sentia que estava prestes a cair inconsciente. Concordan do, Valentine levou Eleanor até o banco que havia ao lado da mesa, e então se sentou bem devagar ao seu lado. Man teve-se a uma distância tal que podia segurar-lhe a mão, e longe o suficiente para ter espaço de se mover rapidamente, caso um dos irmãos tentasse atacá-lo.

— Posso explicar — ela disse inesperadamente. O duque arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Por favor, faça-o então, tendo em mente o que está escrito aqui. — Ele tirou um papel do bolso. — Duvido que o tenha lido. Este bilhete diz que foi raptada por Deverill e que ele a estava levando para Gretna Green com a idéia de se casarem para mantê-la longe de minha... — Melbourne voltou os olhos para o papel. — Oh, sim, de minha falta de conhecimento de suas necessidades.

— Saí de casa porque quis — ela mentiu, ruborizando.

— Então o bilhete mente, e decidiram fugir juntos?

— Eu a raptei — Valentine afirmou. — Eu não podia ficar sentado o observando a forçá-la a...

—... uma vida infeliz? — Melbourne terminou a frase. — Dramático demais, eu diria. Especialmente partindo de você, Valentine, é pragmático e cínico.

— Eu pretendia dizer "uma vida comum" — corrigiu o marquês Melbourne.

— Mas pedi ajuda a Valentine — Eleanor o interrompeu.

— O que aconteceu foi culpa minha. Ele me salvou. — Apon tou para Cobb-Harding.

— Oh, pare com isso, Neil — o duque protestou. — O marquês de Deverill não precisa de ninguém se sacrificando por ele. Todos sabem disso.

Charlemagne entrou na sala e entregou a carteira a Melbourne.

— O que perdi desta conversa?

— Nada ainda. Melbourne estava para explicar por que ele escolheria alguém inaceitável para vigiar a irmã — res pondeu Valentine.

— Não fiz isso — Sebastian se defendeu com extrema calma.

— Melbourne, ele raptou nossa irmã, tirando-a do próprio quarto no meio da noite — Zachary disse. — E ainda o con sidera seu amigo? Sugiro que chamemos a polícia e que leve os quatro presos e exilados para a Austrália.

Valentine ignorou os insultos, preferiu encarar o duque por um longo momento. Centenas de conversas, uma dúzia de cenários passaram por sua cabeça. Ele conhecia Melbourne havia um longo tempo e nunca o tinha visto dar um passo errado, interpretar mal uma proposta de negócios ou um só cio. Não, por Deus, o duque sabia o que estava fazendo quando o havia chantageado para participar daquela farsa.

— Estava querendo nos unir?! — Eleanor indagou no auge do espanto. O marquês e ela chegavam à mesma conclusão no mesmo segundo. — Pretendia que Valentine e eu nos interessássemos um pelo outro?

— O quê? — Shay arregalou os olhos. — Não seja ridícula! Por que Melbourne pensaria que Deverill se compromete ria a...

— Mas ele se comprometeu — Sebastian interrompeu o irmão.

Eleanor levantou-se, pálida e estarrecida.

— Não está querendo dizer que planejou tudo isso? — Ela olhou para o marquês, sentindo uma dor profunda no peito.

— Valentine, não...

— Eu não sabia de nada. — Deverill subitamente ficou apavorado. Não podia correr o risco de perder Eleanor. — Na verdade, não me importo com o que tenha acontecido para nos trazer até aqui.

— Valentine, estou cansada de ser manipulada. Não vou tolerar esta situação. Como...

Em vez de se perder com palavras, Deverill a beijou. Era a única forma que conhecia de calar aquela linda boca. Aos poucos, Eleanor parou de protestar e correspondeu ao beijo.

— Realmente não me importo com as circunstâncias que nos uniu, Eleanor. Descobri o meu amor por você. Este sen timento sempre deve ter existido, desde quando a vi pela primeira vez.

— Está dizendo que me ama, Valentine?

— Estamos sendo solenemente ignorados — Zachary re clamou. — Fugiram e...

— Cale a boca, Zachary — Deverill interrompeu o rapaz, pegando a mão de Eleanor. — Querida, quer dar uma volta comigo?

— Não permitiremos que fiquem fora de nossas vistas. — Charlemagne começou a atravessar a sala para impedir que alguém saísse dali.

— Então nos impeça — Valentine desafiou, sem demons trar medo algum.

— Deixe-os ir — por fim o duque falou, antes que come çassem a discutir. — Eles sabem que não podem se livrar de nós facilmente.

Deverill levou Eleanor para o jardim que havia nos arre dores da hospedaria.

— Acredita mesmo que Melbourne arquitetou tudo isso? — Eleanor perguntou, olhando para o marquês. — Que ele deu um jeito de nos unir?

Valentine meneou a cabeça, assentindo.

— Penso que Sebastian achou que eu teria uma boa in fluência sobre você e vice-versa. Quanto ao resto, ele não podia ter idéia alguma.

— Exerço uma boa influência sobre você? — Eleanor ob servava atentamente o rosto do marquês.

De alguma forma, ele parecia até mais bonito, com o ca belo despenteado e o rosto ensangüentado.

— Transformou-me em outro homem.

Eleanor envolveu o rosto de Valentine com as mãos e o beijou. Não conseguia resistir, esquecendo-se da presença dos irmãos. Ele havia dito a verdade e tinha lhe confessado o seu amor.

— Fui nadar nua no lago, no meio do Hyde Park — ela murmurou. — Fiz passeios sem acompanhantes e falei de meus interesses com as pessoas sem me preocupar com o que elas pudessem pensar.

— E pode fazer tudo de novo, Eleanor. Não precisa se contentar com uma vida comum.

— Não acredito que conseguiria, estando com você.

— Sim, estará sempre comigo. — Valentine lhe acariciou o rosto. — Pense um pouco. Viver com o marquês de Deverill não é uma verdadeira aventura?

— Oh, meu querido, eu sempre soube que tipo de aventura desejava, o que queria para a minha vida, desde a noite em que me salvou de Stephen na soirée de Belmont. Eu apenas não sabia se seria sensato.

— E agora?

— Sei que pode não ser convencional, mas é bondoso e honrado. — Ela sorriu. — E quero ser como você, Valentine.

— Acho que já somos iguais desde sempre. Levando-se em conta apenas meu lado bom, é claro. Por que não segui mos logo com nossa viagem e nos casamos?

Ela concordou, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

— Isso é tudo o que eu mais quero na vida. Ele a beijou devagar, carinhosamente.

— Muito bem. Agora vamos escapar de seus irmãos.

— Vamos a Gretna Green? #

— Melbourne pensa que sabe de tudo. Mas aposto que não espera que prossigamos com nossa aventura. Vai querer um casamento em uma catedral, com mil e um convidados e tudo o mais.

Eleanor cobriu a boca com as mãos. Agora que os irmãos estavam ali, que ela sabia o que desejava da vida, simples mente não podia esperar um casamento convencional. No que dizia respeito a Valentine Corbett, a vida só lhe reser varia surpresas. E, para ela, isso era liberdade.

— Sim — concordou. — Vamos embora, meu amor.


End file.
